Waited Too Long
by Jasmineisland
Summary: A tragedy makes two Duke cousins realize that if you wait too long for something, you just might lose your chance.
1. Chapter 1

I usually hate to do 2 stories at once, but I was beginning to fear the Daisy/Enos fans, and I've been tossing this one around for a while, now.

* * *

The Boars' Nest was fairly crowded, as it usually was on a Friday night. Daisy took a moment to survey the crowd. She knew every face that sat at the numerous tables, including Ernie, with his latest date and a few other people in his crowd. Over in the far corner was Bobby, whom she'd actually dated once or twice, and, oddly enough, Enos. It wasn't unusual for him to come in on his nights off, especially when he knew Bo and Luke weren't going to be there. Not because he was avoiding them, but because he felt someone should be there to be sure make sure none of the customers forgot their manners with her in her cousin's absence. But Enos usually sat at the end of the bar, pretending to be there on a casual visit. Tonight he'd gotten caught up in some conversation with Bobby.

"Daisy!"

Startled out of her evaluation of the crowd, she turned to the bartender. "Yeah?"

"See anythin' we need to keep an eye on tonight?" He meant any customer or crowd that seemed to be putting away an excessive amount of alcohol, which could mean trouble.

"Not yet. But it's only 11. Give 'em time, honey." Flashing a smile at him, she moved to make another round of the tables.

As she moved to Bobby's table, Enos looked up at her. "Hey, Daisy!"

"Hey, Enos. Y'all need anything?" She put her hand on the Deputy's shoulder, and was surprised when he reached up and placed his hand over hers.

"Bring us another pitcher and another round of 'shine, babe." Bobby grinned at her and waved to the other 3 men sitting with them. The way they all actually giggled told Daisy that they would need watching shortly.

"How about you, Enos? Another buttermilk?"

"Sure thing, Daisy."

The way he said it made her stop for a moment. Something was off, and the way the men around them giggled again confirmed it. "What are y'all up to?" She asked the table, but stared at Bobby when she said it.

"Nothin', babe." But he dissolved into a fit of giggles again and she stared at them.

"Bobby, for some reason, maybe 'cause I KNOW you, I reckon that ain't the whole story." Daisy stared at him.

"We're just having fun, right Enos?" Bobby slapped the deputy's shoulder.

"Yep. Fun." The way he looked up at Daisy and grinned told her everything.

"Enos, honey, why don't you come on over here with me for a spell."

All she had to do was ask. Immediately, Enos got to his feet. As he took a step, he lost his balance and the only thing that kept him from falling was Daisy. Slowly she moved him to a bar stool in the corner of the bar. After making sure he wasn't going to try to get up again, Daisy went back to Bobby's table.

The men were laughing, but stopped when Daisy stood behind Bobby with her hands on her hips. "Really funny, guys."

"Come on, Daisy-." Bobby started, but she cut him off.

"Don't you 'come on', me, Bobby! You know he don't drink. What, slip him some shine and watch the fun?"

"He IS havin' fun, look!" Standing beside her, he pointed to the grinning deputy. "We just wanted him to lighten up some."

"His fun ain't your problem!" Shaking her head, she pointed to the bar. "Just go settle up and git out of here. You're cut off for tonight."

"What!" Bobby moved closer to her and met her angry glare. "You can't just kick us outta here like that."

"I just did. Y'all think you're funny, but that was just downright mean. And I've had my fill of the lot of ya. Git."

"Come on, Bobby." One of the other guys grabbed his arm. "Don't get into it with her. She'll cut us off for a month and we'll be drivin' all the way up to Capital City for a beer." Stepping between Bobby and Daisy, he turned to her. "We didn't mean no harm, Daisy, We was just funnin'." Before Daisy could answer, he dragged Bobby back a few feet. "We're leaving." Pushing Bobby out the door, he went to pay the bartender.

Moving back to Enos, Daisy watched him carefully. He was definitely feeling no pain, but that didn't mean the guys had given him enough to do any harm. Wouldn't take much to hit him hard. His eyes met hers and he grinned again.

"Hey, Daisy."

In spite of herself, she laughed. "Hey, Enos." She leaned against the bar beside him. "You're so cute."

"Thank ya, Daisy." He moved to lean against the bar facing her, but missed the bar with his elbow and almost fell off his bar stool.

Grabbing his arm, Daisy shook her head. "I think it's about time for you to be gettin' home, honey."

"Okay."

When he started to stand, she pushed him back down on the barstool. "Wait here." Daisy turned to the bartender, who couldn't decide if it was safe to laugh or not. "Don't let him move."

Quickly, Daisy went to the phone at the other end of the bar and called the farm. It was late, so one of the guys would hopefully be home.

Sure enough, Bo answered. "Duke farm."

"Bo, I'm so glad to hear your voice, honey. I need a big favor."

"Anything for you, darlin'." Bo thought about that for a second. "What did I just

say I'd do for ya?"

She explained the situation to him, making sure he knew that she would take Enos home herself when she got off work, but she didn't think it was a good idea for him to be stuck there for another 2 or 3 hours.

"So, you want me to drive all the way there and then take Enos home, then drive all the way back?"

"Yes." Daisy sighed. "I'll owe you-"

His laughter cut her off. "Do you think me, or Luke would pass up the chance to see this one? We'll be there."

She realized he'd been teasing her and smiled. "Thanks."

"DAISY!" The bartender's voice carried across the bar.

Turning she saw Enos moving towards the door. "I got him, thanks."

In the parking lot, Enos headed for his squad car.

"No you don't, Enos!" Her arm took his and she directed him to lean against the front fender. "You ain't driving tonight, sugar. The boys are on their way for ya."

"Okay, Daisy."

She leaned against the car beside him.

About 3 minutes passed.

"I gotta be goin' Daisy." As he started to walk past her to his car door, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Enos, I-"

He lost his balance and ended up leaning towards her with his hands on either side of her on the car. They both laughed.

"You sure are pretty, Daisy." He grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her before she could reply.

The kiss was gentle, and over almost before she realized what he was doing. He pulled back from her and she stared at him in shock.

"That's the first time you've ever kissed me." It was true. In all the times she'd kissed him for various reasons, he'd never even returned her kiss before.

"I reckon it was. You want me to do it again?"

Nodding, she smiled at him. "Yeah."

He did. At first this kiss was just as gentle, but when Daisy returned the kiss, he stepped closer to her and gained more confidence.

She was enjoying the kiss, but part of her felt guilty. Enos would have never been this bold with her if Bobby and his friends hadn't been 'funnin'. Just as she was about to convince herself to stop, strong arms circled her waist and pulled her against him. Instead of pushing him away, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her actions encouraged Enos, and he held her tighter. His hand slid up her back and entwined gently in her hair. Daisy shivered under his touch and he smiled at her before gently deepening the kiss.

* * *

"You're kiddin', right? Drunk?" Luke shook his head while Bo laughed.

"Yep.To hear Daisy tell it Bobby spiked the buttermilk and Enos is feelin' no pain."

"I'm glad I got home when I did. I gotta see this." Both boys were still laughing when they pulled into the Boar's Nest parking lot.

Bo turned off the General's engine, but instead of getting out of the car, Luke just smacked Bo's shoulder. "Are you seein' what I'm seein'?"

Turning his head, Bo was as shocked as Luke. Quickly, he jumped up and sat out the window for a better view of the deputy and their cousin.

Luke climbed out and turned to Bo. "Are you sure Daisy wanted us to come get him? Don't look to me like she wants him to leave."

Both of them moved towards Daisy and Enos. Trying to stifle his laugh, Bo reached out and grabbed Enos's shoulder. "Enos, buddy! How ya doin'?"

Breaking their kiss, Enos answered without moving away from Daisy. "Hey, Bo."

"We heard you was needin' a ride home."

"I guess so." He kissed Daisy again and both boys doubled over laughing.

"Alright, Cassanova." Luke pulled him away from Daisy. "Bo, you drive the squad car and I'll follow in the General."

As Bo led the grinning deputy to the passenger side, Luke stared at Daisy, who still hadn't said a word. "Daisy?"

After a few seconds, Daisy replied in a low voice. "Whoa." Reaching out, she grabbed a handful of Luke's shirt. "Honey, if I'd known he kissed like that I'd a spiked his buttermilk myself years ago."

Luke burst out laughing. "That good, huh?"

"Yep."

"I'll just have to take your word for it."

She thought about what he said. "Good to hear."

"Ya think?" They both laughed.

Having put Enos in the passenger side, Bo walked around the front by Daisy and Luke to get in the driver's door. He wrapped his arm around Daisy. "Now Luke, who's virtue was bein' attacked by who, here?"

After Daisy smacked Bo, Luke moved away from her before answering. "I think Enos just might be the one who needed protectin' tonight, cuz."

Daisy moved toward Luke, but he ran and jumped into the driver's window of the General. "You boys just take him home and make sure he's okay."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Bo opened the driver's door. "Put your seatbelt on, buddy. I don't get to play police much!"

Within seconds the squad car sped out of the lot as if being chased, which is was. Luke was trying to pass Bo before they hit the road.

Daisy watched them and laughed softly. Then her mind went back to Enos kissing her. Slowly, she moved her finger along the edge of her own lips to catch any lipstick that might have smeared, but all she could think about was the way his lips had felt on hers.

* * *

The next morning, Bo, Luke, and Uncle Jesse gathered in the kitchen for coffee.

"So who called last night?"

Jesse's question stopped Bo and Luke in their steps.

"Called?" Bo looked at Luke.

"Yeah. I heard the phone ring and then you tore outta here. What was so all fired important?" Jesse turned to the boys, instantly knowing there was something to this story.

Neither cousin knew how to tell Jesse about Bobby spiking Enos's drink and NOT tell him about Enos and Daisy. They were spared telling her business to Jesse by her entrance to the kitchen.

"Mornin'." She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Mornin', Daisy." Bo sat next to her and watched her face. "Uncle Jesse wants to know what was goin' on last night."

Daisy choked on her coffee, sending Bo and Luke into a fit of laughter.

"Daisy, you okay?" Jesse stared at the three of them.

"Yes, sir." Taking a deep breath, Daisy started telling Jesse about Bobby spiking Enos's drink. She stopped after the phone call, but the way the three of them looked at each other told Jesse there was more to this.

The awkward silence was broken by the phone ringing. Jumping up, Daisy grabbed it.

After a moment, Daisy turned to Bo and Luke. "It's Cooter for you guys."

Luke was closer, so he grabbed the phone. "Hey, Cooter."

"Hey, Lukas, I have this here big box for the General care of two Duke boys. It looks like it just might have four brand new coil-over shocks for you boys to play with."

"Be there shortly." Hanging up the phone, Luke motioned to Bo. "Cooter has those new shocks we ordered for the General."

"Let's go." Grinning, Bo beat Luke to the General and started the engine.

After their hasty exit, Jesse turned to Daisy. "So, are you inclined to tell me what the boys wouldn't now that they're gone?"

Sighing, Daisy ran her hand through her hair and started to talk.

* * *

When Bo and Luke arrived at the garage, Cooter waved them inside. He already had the lift cleared and the tools ready. They jumped out of the General and ripped open the box. Pulling one out, Bo held it up. "The General's landings should be a whole lot better once we get these on him. Let's get started."  
"Let's make sure they're gonna fit before we tear up the suspension." Luke watched Cooter lift the car about four feet in the air so they could work on it. "They look close to me, but we need to be sure."

They each moved to a different tire and began to remove them.

* * *

Daisy stopped talking and Uncle Jesse was quiet for a moment. "So, you figure that Enos would'a never kissed you if he hadn't been slipped a mickey, right?"

Daisy nodded.

"Before you do anything, you need to figure out what you want, girl. I'm sure last night changed things for that boy, but what about you?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, Uncle Jesse. I mean, I know how he feels, I think. But the thought of spending the rest my life with anybody, even him, well, it just scares me."

Standing, Uncle Jesse patted her shoulder. "Nobody said anything about the rest of your life today. You just told me he kissed you and you liked it. I'm telling you that he's a good man, and it's time you decide if you're even going to give him, and yourself, I 'rekon, the chance to figure out if what you could have together is really good." With that, Jesse went outside and left Daisy to her thoughts.

"Let's see what these do for the General." Luke grinned at Bo as he started the engine.

"Ya comin'?" Bo gestured to Cooter.

"Nah. But I do have an errand you boys can run for me." He handed Luke a piece of paper. "That there is a list of things we need for Saturday. I don't have time, and since you are gonna be tearin' up the county anyways…."

"So no more, Cooter. We'll drop everything off at the farm before we go home." Luke turned and spotted Roscoe. "Let's get out of here before he spots us. We have too much to do to get hung up with him."

"Hey, you boys still goin' boar hunting with me tomorrow, right? Need a good sized one for the bonfire." Cooter had spent the better part of the week making sauce and getting things ready for the large and still growing crowd of people that were going to show up at his farm.

"We're there. From the sounds of people in town, we're gonna need a couple good sized ones. Later." Luke slid in the window as Bo pulled out.

Daisy knocked on Enos's door and waited for him to answer. Once the door opened, she walked right past the surprised deputy and stood in his living room to face him. The way he couldn't even meet her eyes told Daisy everything.

"I came by to see how you're feelin'." Moving to the center of the room, she turned to stare at him.

His hands fidgeted in front of him and he stared at them. "I had a bit of a headache when I first woke up, but it's passed." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Enos, I-"

"Daisy, I-"

They both stopped. Finally Daisy stepped closer to him and grabbed his still fidgeting hands. "Enos, please stop and look at me."

"I…. I… I need to apologize to you, Daisy." He never looked up from his hands.

"Now why do you need to apologize? Seems to me Bobby is the one that owes YOU an apology, Enos."

"That don't make up for what I did." He paused and his voice dropped to a whisper. "to you."

"What you did to me?" Letting go of his hands, Daisy put her hand on the side of his face and gently forced him to look at her. "Enos, you listen up. You didn't do anything to me last night."

"Being that forward with you wasn't right. I mean, I was there to make sure none of them- did what I done to ya."

He tried to pull away, but Daisy moved closer to him. "Okay, here goes. What happened last night between us….sure took me by surprise, but……I…… I really liked it." There. She'd said it. Now it was up to him.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better. I know what I did."

"What you did was kiss me. And what I did was kiss you back, in case you forgot that part. I know you wouldn't 'a done it if Bobbie hadn't 'a done what he did. But it was nice. And I was kinda hopin' you'd do it again." Leaning up, Daisy kissed him softly. When he didn't respond to her, she backed up and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, Enos. I mean, I knew you'd kissed me 'cause Bobbie'd spiked your drink, but I really thought you wanted to, I mean, that the shine had given you the nerve to do what you really wanted to do. Not that you just didn't want to, I mean….." Now she was embarrassed and she couldn't get around him to get out the door fast enough. As her words continued to run together she didn't hear him say her name.

Finally he took her arm to keep her from going out the door. "Daisy!"

"It's okay, Enos, I'll just go."

"Please don't. If you go now, I don't know if I'll ever have the nerve again."

"The nerve?" Before she could say anything else, Enos kissed her. This time Daisy didn't hesitate, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

"Uncle Jesse, I'll tell ya. Those shocks Cooter got us make a whole new landing for the General." Bo had been talking non stop since they'd entered the house.

"Great. Now if he could come up with somethin' that would keep him on the ground……." Jesse smiled at the look the boys gave him.

Luke moved to the fridge. "We just came by to grab some lunch. Cooter has some stuff he needs us to help with for the big bonfire he's having Saturday night."

Any reply Jesse would have made was interrupted by Daisy running in the door. "I'm gonna be late for work if I don't hurry, but I have to say thank you." She hugged Jesse and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take that to mean things went good?"

"More then good, Uncle Jesse." Daisy headed for her bedroom to change. "Enos is tame to Cooter's bonfire Saturday night!"

Her bedroom door shut and the boys turned to Jesse. "Don't ask. She told me enough."

"The two of them work it out?" Bo grinned.

"Reckon so." Luke stared at her closed door. "I'm glad she said that. I need to get out to Mary's and make sure she's going with me Saturday." He glanced at Bo. "She has sister, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. I've seen her. No thanks. I'm gonna high-tail it over to Lisa-Sue's and get her to go with me." Both boys laughed.

They both reached for the keys to the General. Bo grinned. "Flip ya for it."

"No you won't." Daisy crossed the kitchen and took Bo's hand. "One of ya is gonna want Dixie and I don't have time to wait to see which one it is. Let's go."

Pocketing the keys to the General, Luke laughed. "See how she knew it was going to be you?"

"He was just closer to the door, Luke." Daisy smiled. "See ya."

"But I'm hungry!" Bo's voice carried back into the kitchen. "Luke and me came home to eat."

"I'll feed you at work. Now git in, I gotta go!"

Luke and Jesse shared a smile at the way Daisy handled Bo.

* * *

Press the little button and let me know how this one is going so far 


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews. I'll get back to "Bad Day" later. Right now this one seems to be on a roll.

* * *

Bo and Luke had just dropped the last load of supplies for the party when they heard a familiar siren behind them. "Enos." Both said in unison. 

Reaching for the CB mike, Bo smiled. "Hey, Enos. How ya feelin' after the other night?"

"I'm feelin' okay, Bo. Could ya'll just pull over? You know you's speeding."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Bo grinned at Luke and pressed the gas pedal almost to the floor.

Enos was smiling, too, as he also increased his speed to try to match the General. Both cars flew over the dirt road evenly spaced for a while. Then Bo whipped the wheel to turn down another dirt road and watched in his rear view mirror as Enos tried and failed to make the turn. The squad car did a 180 and he pulled it back under control to come back and try to follow Bo. But by then Bo had too much of a head start and there was no way Enos could catch him. Reaching a crossing, Bo made another sharp turn and that was the end of the chase.

Luke shook his head. "That was short and sweet."

"Yeah, but it's a good day for the Sheriff's department." At Luke's questioning glance, Bo smiled. "Not one dent on the squad car."

They both laughed again, but as they rounded a bend, they both stopped laughing. Enos had cut back across country and blocked the road in front of them. Bo slammed the brakes and cut the wheel again, but he didn't quite make it. The rear bumper of the passenger side of the General clipped the front passenger fender of the squad car as he came to a stop beside it.

"Spoke too soon on that one, cuz." Luke sighed and climbed out. There wasn't enough space between the cars, so Luke stepped from the General's window to the hood of the squad car and jumped to the ground on the driver's side of Enos's car. Enos stood next to the car and grinned at them.

"Go ahead, Enos. Write me up." Shrugging, Bo sat up on the fender of the squad car and waited for Enos to get the ticket written.

"I really hate to have to do this, Buddyroe, but I caught ya fair and square."

"I know, Enos." Bo shot a look at Luke and crossed his arms. "So, what was goin' on with you and Daisy outside the Boars' Nest the other night?"

Enos literally dropped his ticket book and both boys started to laugh again. Blushing, he picked up the book and finished the ticket, completely avoiding their eyes as he did. "I did appreciate the ride home, though, fellas."

"Didn't look to us like you appreciated bein' dragged away from her." Luke watched Enos hand Bo a ticket. "She likes ya, buddy."

Luke was teasing Enos to embarrass him, but when Enos grinned again and replied "I know. Ain't it great?" He stopped and stared at the Deputy.

"See ya later, fellas." Enos jumped in his squad car and pulled away from them.

Folding the ticket to put in his pocket, Bo moved to the driver's side of the General. "Just what do you think happened when Daisy went to talk to him?"

"The way he's grinnin'? She probably kissed him again."

Bo climbed in the car. "But did he kiss her back?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"I ain't askin' her. She gets crazy with that starch. You ask her." Bo started the General and headed to the farm. They didn't have much time to get ready and go get the girls.

* * *

"Come on, Daisy! You're hoggin' the dang bathroom!" Bo was actually almost whining at her through the closed door.

"Well, the more I have to stop to tell you to go away, the longer I'm gonna take!" Her voice was muffled, but it was obvious she was getting irritated with her younger cousin.

"Uncle Jesse-"

"Don't get me in this. She'll be out when she's ready and if you keep at her she'll never be ready." Jesse smiled at Bo and shook his head. This had been going on since they were teenagers and he'd found that it worked itself out just fine without him getting involved.

He was saved more turmoil by Luke entering the house with Enos.

Grinning, Bo went to the bathroom door again and knocked. "Daisy, you've been in there long enough to get ready three times! Yer just goin' to a bonfire with Enos!"

"This AIN'T just a bonfire. It's my first real date with him and I wanna look good!"

Jesse was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and Daisy exited. Upon seeing Enos, she turned to Bo and literally growled his name before chasing him into the bathroom. His laughter could be heard through the door and she sighed before turning to the deputy, who was as embarrassed as she was. "I'll get him for that!" Daisy made sure Bo heard her. "Let's go." She took his hand and led him out the door.

Luke watched them drive away. "You can come out now." When Bo opened the door, Luke smiled. "Ya know she will get you for that."

"I know. But she's out of the bathroom" Exiting long enough to grab a towel and his clothes, Bo took his turn in the shower.

Luke sat on the sofa and sighed. "I hope he's faster then she was tonight."

Jesse smiled at him. "You've been out with Mary a lot lately."

"I know. Believe it or not, she's the only one I wanna go out with these days."

That surprised Jesse. "You mean this could be serious?"

"I dunno. The word 'serious' sounds so……. Serious." He laughed again. "But yeah, maybe. We've even talked 'bout not seein' other people. But neither one of us used the word 'serious'."

"Well, not seein' other people usually means 'serious'." Jesse reminded his nephew. "So does that mean she's goin' to start comin' around here?" Luke wasn't much for bringing girlfriends to the farm. Jesse could probably count on one hand how many of the girls Luke had dated he'd actually brought to the farm. Luke's way had made it difficult for Jesse to insist that he meet every boy Daisy went out with once she'd started dating.

"Probably." Luke smiled at Jesse.

* * *

"Enos, I'm so sorry." Daisy apologized for about the tenth time since Enos had driven her away from the farm.

"Bo was just teasin' ya, Daisy. Stop sayin' yer sorry. Please?" He looked over at her.

"I wasn't plannin' on leavin' the minute you got to the farm." Daisy smiled. "But if we'd a stayed, I mighta done somethin' really terrible to Bo. So I'm glad we're here." She'd suggested the quarry to him once they'd realized that the bonfire didn't start for another two hours. He'd almost looked terrified when she'd suggested going there alone, but now he was beginning to relax sitting next to her on the hood of his car. "Gives us some time to ourselves."

"You look real nice, Daisy. I appreciate the time you took ta git ready, but you don't have to. You always look real pretty."

Smiling at him, she leaned over and took his hand. "Thank you, Enos. You always say the sweetest things." Their eyes met and she leaned closer to him. After a few seconds they kissed softly. After a few seconds their kiss became more intense. Daisy opened her mouth to his exploration and shifted her body so she could sit closer to him. As he pulled her against him, she suddenly stood up and walked away from him.

* * *

"I heard you and Uncle Jesse talking 'bout Mary. You really thinkin' about gettin' serious with her?" Bo started at Luke briefly while he was headed to Lisa Sue's before picking up Mary.

"What's up with you and Lisa Sue?" Luke countered with a question of his own.

"I've only been out with her a couple of times. You been seein' Mary for a couple of months, and you ain't even looked at another girl in at least a month."

"Guess you just answered your own question." Luke smiled at him.

"Does she know how ya feel?"

"I guess so. She knows I'm not seein' anybody else. We talked about that. Far as anything else goes, we got time. Right now I'm just seein' how it's gonna go." From Luke's tone, Bo knew that was all he was going to get out of Luke.

"I can't imagine being so attached to one girl that you don't even want to go out with anybody else."

"That's because you ain't met one that made you forget others were out there." Luke shrugged. "It really does happen."

They arrived at Lisa Sue's and Bo jumped out of the General to knock on her door.

"Daisy? I do somethin' wrong?" Enos watched her pace in front of his car.

"No, Enos, you didn't. I just….. I just got scared, I guess."

"Scared?" Moving off the hood, Enos stood in front of her. "Scared of what?"

"How I'm feelin' I guess. Aside from the boys, you're the one guy that I know I can depend on, you're one of my best friends, Enos. I'm afraid of what we're riskin'. We can't go back once we cross that line that I get the feelin' we're gonna cross real quick the way we're goin'. What if it don't work out? What are we losin'?"

Smiling, Enos reached out to her. "What if it does work out? What if we could have something wonderful, Daisy? Do you have any idea how long I've waited to be with you?"

"That's part of it, Enos! What if bein' with me isn't what you've always thought it would be? I ain't always that great to be with. Ask the boys, they have to live with me. Sooner or later you're gonna find out I can be a real bitch. I bet you never even considered that, did ya? Then what? Then I lose the best friend I ever had."

She was so close to tears Enos had no idea what to do. So he leaned back on the car and pulled her to him. "Listen to me, Daisy. We're friends. I really care for you, and I really believe with all my heart that we could be happy together. I think we should at least try. And we ain't gonna cross any lines that you ain't ready to cross." He pushed a piece of hair off her face and smiled at her. "We don't have to rush into anything. We just see what happens, okay?"

Nodding, she moved closer to him and kissed him.

* * *

Bo climbed out of the General and helped Lisa Sue out while Luke did the same for Mary on the other side. The girls were in tight jeans that made climbing out of the car difficult, but neither one of the Duke boys minded taking a bit longer to get them out. As the girls made their way to the fire, both boys admired the view and smiled at each other. Yep. It was worth it.

Cooter was busy with the boars that they had brought back from their hunting trip. They were roasting over a pit about 20 yards from the bonfire. People were scattered around the property, some sitting around the fire, some watching Cooter fix the boars, and in the barn where the coolers and kegs were.

Bo and Luke led Lisa Sue and Mary to the barn for drinks. Bo was busy telling them a very embellished story of how he was personally responsible for the boars out in the pit. Luke waited until he was done before he turned to Mary. "And that, is how Bo wished the day had gone."

They all laughed, except for Bo, who glared at Luke for a second before reaching in one of the coolers for beers to hand out to them. Luke glanced at the bottle and shook his head. "Nah. I'm in the mood for draft that ain't 50 water." He wandered to the other end of the barn past about twenty-five different coolers filled with everything from soda to shine.

Luke turned back from the kegs to see Bo wandering over to the boars alone. Moving to the barn doors, he saw Mary and Lisa Sue heading for the house. His eyes stayed on Mary until he felt a pair of slender arms around his waist. Turning, he found himself staring at Daisy, who was grinning at him.

"Y'all finally made it. Do I want to know where you 'parked'?" He was teasing and she pinched his waist in response.

"You gonna break down and admit you're in love?"

"What?"

"I see the way you're starin' at her. You ain't never stared at a girl that way before. And I ain't heard any other girl's name come out of your mouth for way too long, now." When he didn't answer her, she laughed softly. "Yep. Gotta be love."

"You're nosey. Definitely a 'Duke' trait tonight." He was looking for a way out of the third conversation about Mary tonight.

"And you're avoidin'." Enos was heading towards her with a glass and a bottle of beer in his hands. She leaned in to Luke for one more word before he reached them. "From what I've heard, she's actin' the same way, so what are ya waitin' for?"

Crystal blue eyes met hers for a moment. "What's wrong with not bein' in a rush? Just because we're not the ones that had to park for an hour before gettin' here tonight……." He moved away from her before she swung playfully at him.

Any further conversation was stopped by Enos approaching them. Handing Daisy a beer, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Enos." He watched Daisy move closer to Enos and kiss him. "Well, as thrilling as this conversation was gettin', I'm gonna go find Mary."

As he walked away, Enos looked at Daisy. "I git the feelin' I missed something."

"Oh, he's in love, but he's too stubborn to admit it." She sighed. "Come on, let's get over to the food before Bo gets to it- there won't be any left."

* * *

"So, do I get a 'thanks, Bobby' or a 'sorry I threw ya out like that, Bobby'?"

Daisy turned to Bobby. "What does that mean?"

"It means from the looks of it you and Enos are pretty tight all of a sudden. I'm guessin' that if I hadn't given him a push start he'd still be starin' at ya from across the room."

She tried to glare at him, but it didn't last long. "Okay, maybe it was just what we both needed. But that don't mean ya need to do it again."

Enos approached them with Bo, Lisa Sue, and Mary.

"You're welcome." Smiling at her, Bobby clapped Bo and Enos on the shoulders as he passed them.

"Where's Luke?" Daisy did NOT want Bo or Enos to ask what that was about.

"Down at the kegs. He's in a draft mood." Bo smiled and wrapped his arm around Lisa Sue.

As Daisy finished the last of her beer, Enos moved away from her towards the coolers.

* * *

Two trucks came up the driveway playing a nasty game of bumper tag. The people standing outside the barn cleared the way, not knowing which way the trucks were going to go. Ernie and his buddy were way too drunk to be driving, so the trucks swerved back and forth as they battled for the lead.

Cooter looked up from his place at the pit and started to move towards them. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew they had to be stopped. It all seemed to happen in slow motion in front of him, but he knew later it was only a matter of a few seconds. Ernie pulled out in front and cut his wheel sharply to block the other truck. Ernie's truck turned up on it's side, but the other truck was the one that did all the damage. As he swerved to miss hitting Ernie, he caught his front tire in a small dip in the ground. The truck flipped and briefly became airborne before slamming into the side of the barn. As the barn collapsed on the truck and the people inside, Cooter began to run. None of the people inside had a chance to even see it coming. By the time Cooter and the others reached the barn, there was nothing left but a several ton pile of lumber on top of about two dozen people. Including Bo, Luke, Daisy, Enos, Lisa Sue, and Mary.

"Somebody call for help!" Cooter moved towards the rubble, praying that his friends were okay.

* * *

I know, this ones long. But the story will start moving next chapter, I promise.

Please hit the little button below and let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of people began pulling debris away from where the barn collapsed. Cooter frantically called names of the people he had seen inside before it happened. Bobby and several others were working on getting the driver out of the truck. Ernie had escaped on his own and was sitting next to his totaled vehicle with a dazed look on his face.

Through the debris, Cooter spotted the colored plastic of the coolers. He moved faster, pulling pieces of wood back and shoving it aside so he could go farther into the pile. In the dark he was almost standing on a slender denim covered leg before he saw it.

"HEY! OVER HERE! I FOUND SOMEBODY!" Cooter called for help and began to gently shift debris to get to whoever was on the ground beside him. Soon there were several other people beside him passing wood back to expose the area. It only took about a minute to clear enough of the pile to get them clear, but to Cooter it seemed like they'd never get to the unconscious woman. Lisa Sue was still unconscious when they reached her, but by then there were enough people to gently lift her up and away from the site.

More trucks and cars arrived, having heard about the accident on the CB. Cooter hoped he imagined it, but he heard Jesse's voice carry over the others. He turned and saw Jesse standing beside Lisa Sue and looking at the wreckage. From the look on his face, Cooter knew that he'd figured out where his family was. He started to say something to Jesse when he heard a voice somewhere near him. Telling everyone to quiet down, Cooter strained to hear the voice. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Daisy calling for her cousins and Enos.

"Hang on, girl. We're comin'!" Cooter pointed to where he thought her voice was coming from and several people immediately began to help him dig her out. After a few more agonizing seconds, he was pulling Daisy to her feet and into his arms. "You're okay. I got ya." Cooter hugged her to him tightly.

"What happened? One minute we're all standing there, and the next….." Her voice trailed off as she took in the scene around her. "Where is everybody?" When she spotted Jesse, she started to move towards him.

Another voice caught their attention. Turning, Daisy and Cooter moved towards the sound, but Daisy lost her balance and Cooter had to keep her from falling. "Git back, Daisy. You took a nasty blow- I'll get to 'em, you go wait with Uncle Jesse."

She started to argue, but Jesse's voice stopped her. "Daisy, Cooter will get to them. You need to sit down and let me have a look at ya."

Making her way towards him, Daisy found herself needing to reach out to a few people on the way to stay on her feet. She reached Jesse and even as they hugged each other, they both turned to see who Cooter was going to find next.

A few more people emerged from the wreckage, but no sign of Bo, Enos, Luke, or Mary. Jesse leaned back down to Lisa Sue, who was opening her eyes. Slowly, with Jesse's help, she sat up and looked around. Even as she started to ask what happened, the familiar sound of Roscoe's siren overpowered her voice. It was followed shortly by a fire truck and other rescue vehicles.

Roscoe rushed up behind Daisy. "What happened? Where's Enos?"

Daisy turned to him quickly and lost her balance. Taking her arms to keep her from falling, Roscoe realized that something was wrong with her. The headlights from his squad car showed numerous cuts and bruises all over her. He lowered his voice and looked at her. "Daisy, where's Enos?"

Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head before pointing to the pile of rubble that used to be Cooter's barn. Roscoe looked at Jesse, who was moving out of a paramedic's way so they could treat Lisa Sue. "Jesse, I need to find Enos." He moved away from Daisy, but didn't completely let go of her until Jesse was close enough to keep her on her feet.

Cooter kept moving through fallen lumber until he saw a spot of bright yellow in the pile. Quickly he reached down and pushed aside the debris lying on top of Bo. "Hey, Buddyroe, come on, Bo."

Slowly, Bo started to move. He was on his stomach, but soon he was up on his knees, still leaning to the ground. "I've got her hand. She's here. I felt her move." His speech was slurred, but Cooter yelled for help again and moved to Bo's side to see who Bo was talking about. Mary was at the other end of Bo's arm and it didn't take long to pull the two of them out. Mary cried out when she tried to stand, and the people around her realized that her leg was broken. One of the men picked her up gently and two others helped him make his way to the rescue workers. Cooter took Bo's arm and they slowly moved to where Jesse and Daisy were waiting. When Bo reached them, he pulled Daisy into a hug that made them both wince. His eyes scanned the crowd around them and Daisy pointed to Lisa Sue, who was being treated nearby. Then they both turned back to the rescue efforts in a vain attempt to see Enos or Luke.

"COOTER!" Someone called his name and he turned to see a small crowd standing still about twenty-five feet away. Down where the kegs had been.

Leaving the people who were still searching for Enos, including a very unnaturally quiet Roscoe, Cooter moved to see what was going on. A large support timber was blocking his view, but even before he moved over it he got a strong sense that he really didn't want to see what was on the other side.

Roscoe looked back at Daisy briefly before continuing to search. He'd noticed the change in Enos's demeanor over the last few days and even Roscoe had figured out it had something to do with Daisy. Enos taking her to the bonfire had been a major event in the deputy's life that he hadn't been able to keep to himself. Roscoe thought about how happy Enos had been that afternoon when he actually took off early so he'd have time to get ready- something Enos had never done before. "You better be okay, you dipstick." Roscoe whispered to himself before his eyes shifted back to the ground to search for his fallen deputy.

Cooter slowed down as he reached the crowd on the other side of the beam. He forced himself to look down and his breath literally left his lungs. There was a crushed keg under him, and next to him, lying beside the large piece of wood, was Luke. He wasn't moving.

Roscoe stepped on a piece of wood that was unstable and he lost his balance. As he went down, he realized that his hand was on something soft. Turning from where he landed, he spotted a man wearing a dark shirt under his hand, his heart began to pound in his chest when he recognized the shirt as Enos's.

Bo tried to take a deep breath and doubled over, nearly taking Daisy to the ground with him. They both managed to stay on their feet and Jesse took their arms. "You two need to be looked at." Both of them shook their heads and continued to watch the rescue efforts. His voice dropped to a whisper. "They'll find 'em. But you two need to be checked out." He stroked Daisy's hair gently, but felt a large lump on the back of her head before she inhaled sharply and pulled away from him. "Daisy? Look at me." Her head turned to him, but now in the light of the rescue vehicles, he could see her eyes. They weren't focused and Jesse realized she most likely had a concussion. "You need to sit down, baby."

"I can't, Uncle Jesse. Not until we find Luke and Enos." When she turned back to the rescue workers, she lost her balance again and reached for Bo. Her arm encircled his waist and he nearly doubled over again. Tears came to Bo's eyes from the pain, but he managed to shift her arm away from his probably broken ribs and keep them both on their feet again.

"Enos! Come on, you dipstick. This is your commanding offer ordering you to wake up!" Roscoe's order came out more like a plea, but he was rewarded by Enos's eyes fluttering as he struggled to regain consciousness.

"Sheriff?" Enos's voice sounded strange even to himself as he tried to sit up. "Where's Daisy?" The panic was evident in his voice.

Roscoe put his hand on Enos's shoulder to keep him still. "She's over there, just as worried about you." He helped Enos to his feet and helped him make his way to Daisy. The deputy's feet kept slipping and more than once he and Roscoe almost went down before he reached the now crying woman to hold her against him. "I'm okay, Daisy. I'm okay. I'm just glad you're okay, too. I didn't know where you were. I heard the crash and I looked for ya before everything fell down on us. I couldn't find ya." Enos's voice cracked and he sounded like he was crying, but he put his face against the side of her head and held her.

Bo slapped Enos on the shoulder gently, letting him know how glad he was that the deputy was okay. He looked at Jesse, who had realized something was really wrong at the other end of the barn. It took Bo less then a second to know what had Cooter so still and he tried to run to the crowd, shouting Luke's name. Daisy heard him and pulled Enos with her as she followed her cousin.

Cooter was on his knees beside Luke, still not completely grasping the scene before him. What he'd originally thought to be beer was actually blood that covered the ground around Luke. Hoped, was more the word. He didn't want to believe it was blood until he was actually kneeling in it. Cooter heard Bo and Daisy's voices as they moved towards them. "Keep 'em back! Ya hear me? KEEP THEM BACK!" His voice cracked and he whispered to his motionless friend. "They don't need to see ya like this." He knew before the paramedics reached them that there was nothing they could do. The beam that had crushed the keg had hit Luke square in the back of the head.

Bo and Daisy fought the people that tried to hold them back. Enos tried to hold Daisy back, but she screamed Luke's name and stumbled away from him. He knew that neither Duke would stop until they reached their oldest cousin. So he followed, trying to stay on his feet and keep Daisy from falling.

Rescue workers reached the crowd and bent down to examine Luke. Cooter stood to face Bo and Daisy.

"Ya'll don't want to do this." His voice was low and he was white as a ghost. "Enos, keep her back." He reached for Bo's arms himself.

Daisy stopped when she saw the blood on Cooter's jeans. After a split second, she renewed her efforts to get away from Enos to reach Luke. Enos held her arm and she turned quickly to him to order him to let go of her. But the sudden motion threw off what little equilibrium she had and she fell to her knees. By the time Enos was beside her, she was retching violently. Unsure if it was the result of alcohol, trauma, or a concussion, Enos pulled her hair back from her face and stayed close to her.

Cooter pointed to Daisy. "Bo, she needs ya. Daisy needs ya to-"  
"LUKE NEEDS ME!" Before Cooter could react, Bo punched him and shoved him out of the way. The pain in his ribs was like a knife cutting through his body, but all he could think of was reaching his brother. As Bo neared them, the rescue workers stood and moved away to other survivors. "Hey! Where ya'll goin? He needs help!"

Both paramedics looked like they wished they were anywhere but where they were right then. This was the part of the job they both hated. One of them moved closer to Bo. "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't ya tell me that! Luke needs help just as much as anybody else 'round here!" Tears came to Bo's eyes and even as he argued, he knew. Down in his soul, he knew Luke was gone. He just couldn't accept it. Until he made it over the beam and looked down at what Cooter was trying to protect him from. The sight stunned him. Luke, his cousin, his brother, lying on the ground face down. The back of his head was the next thing to crushed, and what was left was at an odd angle from his neck. For about twenty seconds Bo couldn't react. Then he fell to his knees and cried.

Cooter climbed to his feet and looked around. Daisy was screaming and trying to get to her feet. Enos was still unsteady but he was trying to help her and hold her at the same time. But the sight that frightened Cooter was Jesse. The old man had fallen to his knees and was shaking so violently that even from where Cooter was sitting he could see it.

Roscoe moved past Enos, Daisy, and Cooter to stand behind Bo. Gently, he put his hands on the boy's shoulder. "There ain't nothin' you can do, Bo. Ya need to go be with Jesse and Daisy." The Medical Examiner had arrived and he stood over Luke. "Sheriff? You in charge?"

"I reckon so." The last thing Roscoe wanted was to have to be in charge of this.

Daisy had made it to her feet and was holding onto to Enos's arm. The sight of the M.E. had silenced her. But her lips were moving and Enos realized she was whispering the word "no" over and over.

"I'm releasing this one. TOD 12:07AM." His voice was soft, but the reaction it had on Daisy and Bo was as if he'd screamed it. Two men with the word "Coroner" on their jackets moved towards Luke. Instantly, Bo was on his feet and shoving them away. Cooter, L.B., and a few others grabbed him and tried to gently pull him away.

Watching them, Roscoe wisely decided to stay out of it. The Davenports were the Duke's best friends, and if they weren't having an easy time with Bo, the Sheriff was bound to make matters worse. Turning away from the scene, Roscoe's eyes met Enos's. Still shocked by what he'd seen, he moved to his deputy, keeping his voice low. "Git her out of here, Enos. Whatever you have to do, git her out of here before they move him. Don't let her see."

Turning, Enos led Daisy away from the site. "Come on, honey. You need to let a doctor take a look at ya."

"No."

He could feel her trembling. "Daisy, honey, there ain't nothin' we can do. I'm real worried about you. Now come on, please?"

"But Luke-"  
"Uncle Jesse." Enos physically turned her so she could see her uncle. Immediately she moved towards him. Relieved, Enos followed, not letting go of her arm.

When Daisy reached Jesse, she fell to her knees beside him. While they held each other, Enos moved to block their view of the Coroner's office employees removing Luke's body in a black bag.

Cooter and L.B. managed to drag Bo towards Daisy and Jesse. He was still fighing, wanting to return to Luke. When the door on the M.E. wagon shut behind his cousin, Bo lost it. Screaming Luke's name, he dropped to the ground with his cousin and uncle. After watching the three of them hold each other and cry for a moment, Roscoe led Enos to the paramedic vehicle. "She's fine, Enos. Jesse and Bo can take care of her till we make sure you're okay."

"She needs a doctor, too, Sheriff."

"I know. We'll make sure she and Bo get looked at. But right now they need each other. Let's take care of you."

Somewhere in the back of Enos's mind, he realized how bad he must look for the normally gruff Sheriff to be so worried about him. He sat in the back of the ambulance while a paramedic took a quick look at him. Despite too many cuts and bruises to count, he seemed to be fine. The exam was just about over when Bo's voice carried over the turmoil yelling for a doctor.

Enos turned to them and immediately jumped to his feet. Daisy was on the ground next to Jesse, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Lots of reviews. I'm glad everyone is liking this. I appreciate all the nice things ya'll are saying about this story. Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to get chapter 5 up faster.

The ride back to the farm had been too quiet the next morning. Bo had been diagnosed with bent and broken ribs and Daisy had a bad concussion. Enos had driven them home and followed them inside. It seemed to Enos that Jesse had aged ten years in the last few hours.

Slowly, Jesse made his way to a chair in the kitchen, his mind racing. Who to call, what arrangements to make. Bo had immediately gone to the barn by himself.

Watching the Duke men for a moment, Enos led Daisy to her room. "You need to rest for a while, Daisy."

"I need to see to Uncle Jesse and Bo." She winced from the headache she still had, but refused to lie down.

"I'll see to them. After you at least try to get some rest. Promise."

"Enos, what are we gonna do? Luke……." Her voice trailed off and she began to cry again.

Sitting down with her, Enos wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not gonna lie to ya, Honey. It ain't gonna be easy. But you have Uncle Jesse and Bo. Ya'll love each other and you'll help each other get through this." He took a deep breath. "And ya have me. You know I'll do anything you need to help you."

He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her again. Her head tilted up to meet his and their lips met once, softly. His arms pulled her to him and he held her as tightly as he dared with her various injuries. Wrapped in his arms with her head against his shoulder, Daisy finally relaxed to the point she started to doze off. Finally Enos forced himself to lay her down. "You get some rest."  
"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Promise." He sat on the side of her bed until she was asleep.  
When he moved to the kitchen Enos wasn't surprised to Jesse in the same chair, still staring at the table. "Uncle Jesse? You should really try to get some rest, too."  
The old man shook his head once. "Too much to do. Got calls to make, chores to do."

"Don't you worry none about the chores. I'll get started on caring for your animals, and I'll find a few other people to help until you and the-" Enos caught himself just before he said 'the boys', but the pain flashed across Jesse's face. Silently berating himself, Enos moved to the stove to brew a pot of coffee. There was no way Jesse was going to rest until the first few things were done.

While Enos was at the stove, Jesse moved to the phone. Pauline would be the first call he'd make. She'd take care of the other calls to the family and the rest of them would most likely make it there in a day or so. Forcing his mind to slow down, he finally remembered her number and dialed it. The second her voice answered he realized he couldn't do it. Before he could even drop the phone, Enos was beside him with a chair for him to fall into and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" He answered the phone quietly.

"Hello? Who's this?" Pauline's voice sounded confused.

"This here's Enos Strate. I'm a friend of the Duke's."

His voice told Pauline it was bad news. "Where's Jesse."

"He's right here, but he's……." Enos wasn't sure what to say.

"Just say it, boy. What's the bad news."

"There was an accident." He found he couldn't continue, either.

"Daisy? The boys?"

"Daisy and Bo are pretty banged up, but they'll be okay."

The other end was silent for a moment. "Luke." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Enos's voice caught in his throat and he felt his eyes fill with tears at the expression on Jesse's face.

"You tell Jesse that I'll make a few calls and I'll be there by nightfall tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

"And you just take care of them 'till I get there."

"Yes, ma'am." The line went dead in his hand.

Enos turned to Jesse. "She's comin'. And she'll make calls."

Jesse nodded, but didn't respond.

"Daisy's sleeping."

"Good. She needs it." Standing, Jesse moved to the door. "I'll go see to Bo." He got to the door and turned back to Enos. "Can you watch the phone? Don't let it wake her up."

"Yes, sir."

Jesse made his way to the barn and looked around. At first he thought Bo was up in the loft, since that was where he went when he wanted to be alone. But he spotted his nephew sitting at the opposite end of the barn in the doorway.

"Bo?"

He straightened, but didn't turn around.

"Bo, we need to talk."

Bo stood, but still didn't turn to Jesse.

Jesse approached Bo and kept his voice low. "I know yer hurtin'. We all are. But we need each other right now."

As Jesse reached for Bo's arm, Bo pulled away and turned to him. His eyes were red and swollen, the tears still fresh on his cheeks. "I can't right now, Uncle Jesse. You don't want to hear what I'm thinkin' right now."

"Bo, the lord does things that-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Unable to control his anger anymore, even for Jesse, Bo stepped back from him. "DON'T SAY THAT IT WAS JUST LUKE'S TIME!"

"I know that's not what you want to hear right now, but-"  
"But nothin'! He took him, Uncle Jesse! He took Luke away from us! I hate him for that! I hate him!" Turning, Bo put his fist through the wall of the barn and took of running towards the trees.

As badly as Jesse wanted to chase after his boy, he didn't have the strength. Part of him felt the same way. For the first time in Jesse's life, he felt his own faith wavering. Barely making it to a bale of hay nearby, Jesse sat down and watched Bo disappear into the woods.

Bo continued to run until the stabbing pain in his ribs forced him to stop. Dropping to his knees, he tried to stop the heaving in his chest that only caused more pain. He had no idea where to go or what to do next. It was like the world had stopped and there was nothing. If it hadn't been for the searing pain he would have wondered if he had died with Luke. Part of him wished he had.

Finally alone for the first time since it happened, Enos allowed his own tears to fall. He and Luke had been friends since they were children. Luke had been the one to stop other kids from picking on the awkward boy. He'd always stuck up for Enos, and treated him like a cousin. Luke had been the first one to figure out how Enos felt about Daisy, and where Enos had been afraid he'd threaten him the way he'd threatened other guys that had ideas about Daisy, he hadn't. Instead, Luke had wished Enos luck with her and admitted that he thought Enos's gentle way was exactly what Daisy needed. His advice to Enos had been to give her time. So he had, and it turned out Luke was right.

The phone rang, startling Enos from his thoughts. He picked it up quickly and was surprised to hear Vance's voice on the other end. "Hey, Vance."

"Enos? Where's Uncle Jesse?"

"He's out talkin' to Bo, and Daisy's asleep."

"How are they?"

"Tryin' to hold up." Enos wasn't sure what else to say.

"Well, you tell 'em that Coy and I are on our way, and Jeb will be there tonight."

"Will do. It's real good to hear it, Vance." The sound of an approaching vehicle reached Enos. He glanced out the window. "We'll see ya shortly, Vance. Cooter's just pulling up, so I gotta go."

"Okay, Enos, see ya."

Hanging up the phone, Enos went outside to meet Cooter, who had the General on the back of his truck. The truck moved into the barn to drop the car under cover. While Cooter disconnected the General from his truck, he asked Enos how the Dukes were doing. Upon hearing that the chores weren't done, he moved to the C.B. to call L.B., but his eyes spotted Jesse still sitting on the bale of hay where Bo had left him. Slowly, he moved to the old man and kneeled down. "Uncle Jesse, why don't you go on in the house and let me and Enos take care of the chores."

Jesse was quiet for so long Cooter began to worry. Finally he took a deep breath and answered the mechanic. "Bo's run off."

"He'll be back. He probably just needs to think things through on his own right about now."

Enos approached on the other side and also kneeled. "Vance called. Him, Coy and Jeb will be here shortly."

"Good. The rest of them will be along?"

When Enos realized it was a question, he nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jesse was quiet again.

Taking a deep breath, Cooter leaned closer. "Why don't ya go on in the house with Enos. I'll go after Bo if ya want."

"Just make sure he's okay. Don't crowd him." Jesse turned to Enos, who stood. Slowly, Jesse climbed to his feet and followed the deputy into the house.

Inside the house, Enos moved to the fridge. "Let me fix ya a sandwich, then please get some rest before everyone starts gettin' here."

By the time Enos finished making the sandwich Jesse was in his chair in the living room. His eyes were traveling across the numerous photos on the fireplace mantle. Pictures of the four of them together, pictures of Luke with Bo and the General when they first finished him, pictures of Luke through their lives in the farmhouse. Jesse realized there would only be one more picture of Luke. The picture of him in front of the fireplace in his coffin. The tears fell and Jesse tried to keep his breath even.

Enos approached him and kneeled down. "Try to eat some of this, please, sir? I'll go check on Daisy and leave ya alone for a while."

Jesse could only nod and watch Enos go upstairs.

Slowly, Enos inched Daisy's door open and was worried to find her room empty. Quickly he moved to the bathroom, which was also empty. As he passed the boys' room on the way back to the stairs, he saw a flash of blue plaid that made him stop in his tracks until he realized it was Daisy. She was curled up on Luke's bed wearing one of his shirts. Her body shook from the quiet sobs she couldn't manage to stop. Enos crossed the room to sit beside her. He wanted to do something to stop her pain, but he knew there was nothing he could do. So he stroked her hair gently and watched her cry. Her hand reached up and grasped his tightly. Enos turned and she moved her head into his lap. They stayed like that, just holding on to each other.

Cooter found Bo still on his knees in the woods. He approached the man slowly, not sure what to say. Tear-filled blue eyes turned to him and he tried to stop his own eyes from filling with tears.

"Leave me be, Cooter. Just leave me be."

"Can't buddyroe. I promised Uncle Jesse I'd look after ya."

Bo was silent for a moment. "How about ya tell me what happened?"

Sighing, Cooter looked around at the trees before turning back to Bo. "Ernie and Deke were racing. But they were drunk, so……" His voice trailed off.

"So Deke killed Luke." Bo's voice was so full of hatred Cooter shook his head.

"Don't go gettin' ideas, Bo. Deke might not make it."  
"Good."

Cooter understood where Bo's anger was coming from, but Bo was too quick to react and think things through later for his comfort. "Bo, listen up. We're gonna go back to the house, you're gonna eat somethin' and lay down for a while."

Before Bo could even shake his head, Cooter interrupted his objection. "I ain't takin' 'no' for an answer. I made a promise to Uncle Jesse, and you ain't gonna make me break it. Now come on." He gently took Bo's arm and helped him to his feet.

Quietly, Bo followed Cooter back to the house.

Daisy sat up and turned to Enos. "I need to get downstairs. There's things that need to be tended to." She wiped her eyes. "And I need to do somethin' besides stare at the walls 'fore I go crazy."

Slowly, she dropped Luke's shirt on his bed and moved to the living room. Jesse was sitting in his chair, but his eyes were shut and he appeared to be dozing. While she was at the sink Bo and Cooter entered. Without a word, Cooter moved to her and hugged her.

Daisy returned Cooter's embrace, then reached for Bo. When he pulled away from her and headed to his room she turned back to Cooter.

"He's just angry right now. Give him time."

Daisy bit her lip and nodded.

Jesse's voice startled them. "Enos? Where are Daisy and Bo?"

"I'm right here, Uncle Jesse. Bo's in his room." Daisy moved to sit on the arm of the chair with Jesse and put her head on his shoulder.

Finally Jesse forced himself to stand. "Need to call Pete down at the funeral home. Gotta go to town and make arrangements."

Nodding, Daisy stood. "Ya want me to drive?"

"It ain't fair to ask ya to do this, Daisy. A coffin, and a funeral aren't exactly-"  
"I wouldn't be fair to ask me NOT to, Uncle Jesse." Her voice cracked from emotion. "The way I see it, this is gonna be the last thing I can do for him." She left out that she didn't think Jesse should be doing it alone.

Jesse, Daisy, Enos and Cooter stood in the kitchen for a moment. They all realized that this was probably the last moment of peace and quiet for a while.

Jesse looked around at the men standing beside them. "Before things get hectic around here, I want to thank ya both for bein' here for us." Cooter and Enos shook their heads, but he continued. "If ya could help the ones that git here settled while we're gone. But not here." He pointed to the fireplace. "I want Luke here- and make sure everyone knows that Bo and Daisy get to decide if and when they're gonna sit with him."

The look on Daisy's face told them all that this idea hadn't even crossed her mind. Enos moved to her and took her arm gently. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just hadn't thought……that far ahead, ya know?"

The men nodded and Jesse turned to her. "I'm thinkin' we should set it up like Martha's. 'Cept you and Bo are old enough to decide if you wanna sit a spell with him."

Daisy remembered Aunt Martha in her white casket in front of the fireplace while the rest of the family sat with her for her final three days in the house. The memory of seeing the casket, and being so afraid to go near it went through her mind. Holding on to Bo's hand while the two of them had tried to say their goodbyes to the only mother they'd both ever known. Back then, Luke had been the oldest, the strong one that helped Bo and Daisy understand what had happened. Now it was Luke they had to say good bye to and Daisy realized she wasn't sure she could do it. Bo pulling away from her came to her mind and she realized that if he wasn't going to hold her hand through this she couldn't do it.

When she started to shake, Jesse and Enos led her to a chair and sat on either side of her while Cooter got her a glass of water.

Jesse took her hand. "Baby, you don't have to do this. I can go make arrangements."

She shook her head and took a long drink before turning to him. "I need to. I feel like I owe this to him for everything he's done for me."

"Ya don't owe him, Daisy. Everything he done for ya he did 'cause he loved ya."

Daisy turned and clung to him like she had when she was a child. Unable to take it anymore, Jesse held her to him and began to cry. Enos and Cooter went out the kitchen door and left them alone.

Once they both started to sob, it took a few minutes for Jesse to regain his control. Finally he slowed his tears enough to be able to whisper to her. "We're gonna get through this, baby. The whole family is gonna be here and all our friends are gonna help." Gently, he leaned away from her and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "You go wash up and we'll go do what we need to, okay?"

Nodding, she stood and went into the bathroom.

Alone at the table, Jesse allowed a few more tears to fall. He was worried about her, but he also knew Enos would make sure she was okay. Silently, he sent a small prayer of thanks for Daisy finding her way to Enos before this happened. He could see how much her pain affected the quiet deputy, and he was sure Enos would do anything to see her through what was coming. Bo was the one he wasn't sure about. Luke had been almost the other half of the boy, and he hoped his youngest would find a way through this. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Daisy approaching him.

"Uncle Jesse?"

Her voice sounded small to him and he stood. Nodding, he took her hand and they went out the door together.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for all the replies. I was off due to Ernesto, so I had enough time to get another chapter up. I'm not sure why but I can't get the ruler feature to work anymore to separate sections.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By late afternoon, there had to be fifty people at the farm. Daisy made her way to the kitchen, where she found Enos at the sink and Cooter leaning against the counter sipping from a glass of shine. From behind Enos, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. Enos pressed his back against her gently before turning his head to look at her. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go outside for a few minutes. It's gettin' too hot in here." As she walked by Cooter, he reached out and hugged her briefly before watching her go out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo had been in his room all day, but now the crowd was really starting to get to him. Jesse had been in earlier to check on him, but all he wanted was some peace and quiet. All those voices in the rest of the house became impossible to ignore, and he finally opened his door. Everyone stared at him and he was immediately uncomfortable. The sadness and pity in their eyes sent him running from the house. As he passed the kitchen, Jesse started to speak to him, but he didn't stop. Outside wasn't much better. The people were more spread out, but they still had the same look in their eyes. Bo didn't want their pity, and he sure as hell didn't want to see the sadness that didn't even compare to what he was feeling. All he wanted was Luke to pat him on the back and tell him everything was okay. Knowing that wasn't going to happen, all Bo could do was run. He told himself that he was running from the sadness and the pity in everyone's eyes, but in his heart he knew he was trying to run from the reality of it all. Entering the barn, he turned back and leaned his forehead against the wall. The tears that he'd finally thought were gone came back in force.

Not knowing what to say to Bo, the few people that had gathered in the barn quickly left him alone. For almost five minutes all Bo could do was cry and remind himself to breathe. Then he was forced to stop so his ribs would stop feeling like they were pushing through his chest. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he turned around. And when he did, his heart actually felt like it skipped a beat. The General Lee was right behind him. His first thought was that Luke had parked him in there. It took a second for him to realize that Luke hadn't, and would never, park him there or anywhere else ever again. He would never park him, ride in him, or drive him again. The sight of the orange car brought this to Bo as if he'd been slapped. Slowly he approached the car, wishing he hadn't seen it sitting there. It was irrational, and somewhere deep inside Bo he knew that, but the sight of the car sent him into a rage. Luke should be there. He should be under the hood, tuning him up, or joking about Bo's driving. Or flipping to see who got to drive him. But he wasn't. Bo wasn't sure where he was right that second, but he knew Luke wasn't going to be home shortly to work on the stock car. It was wrong, all wrong. The General shouldn't be there. He shouldn't be there without Luke. Bo began to pace like a tiger in a cage. In his mind he saw Luke sitting in the driver's seat, smiling. The image dissolved and Bo realized it was more tears clouding his vision. Turning from the car, his eyes tried to scan the barn. Blinking several times, Bo managed to clear his vision. Then he saw it. A shovel was leaning against Maudine's stall. Screaming, he gripped the shovel and slammed it down into the trunk of the General.

Daisy has managed to escape the crowd outside and was sitting behind the barn when she heard Bo scream. The crash that followed the scream brought her running into the barn from the back while L.B., Vance, and Coy came from the other side. By the time they reached Bo, he'd put two dents in the trunk and had brought the shovel down to crash through the rear window. Vance tried to grab the shovel away from him, but he brought the other end up and hit Vance in the shoulder with the handle. As Vance fell, the others advanced on Bo. L.B and Coy tried to hold Bo, while Daisy moved to stand beside the General. Shaking them off, Bo turned back to the car and his eyes met Daisy's.

"Bo, ya gotta stop-"

Bo screamed again and for the first time since Daisy had moved in with Jesse and the boys, she actually thought Bo was going to take a swing at her. With one arm he shoved her out of the way, bouncing her off the fender and knocking her to the ground. Before Bo could raise the shovel over his head to smash the windshield, Enos was in front of him. With a move that took Bo by surprise, Enos twisted the shovel out of his hands and turned him to face the wall.

"Enos, back off. We got him." Cooter faced Enos while Coy and L.B. got Bo away from him. The last thing anyone needed was a fight. So Cooter turned Enos towards Daisy while Coy and L.B. wrestled the still fighting and screaming Duke boy to the ground.

While the men were trying to get Bo to calm down, Daisy literally crawled away from them and leaned against the far wall, crying. Enos went to her and kneeled down beside her, holding her to him while she cried.

Jesse finally joined them and kneeled beside Bo. "You need to stop, son." Bo's body was shaking, but he was no longer fighting the other men, and Jesse waved them away. "That's it. Calm down." He hadn't seen Bo shove Daisy, and he couldn't see her from where he was sitting next to Bo.

"Get rid of him! Get him out of here!" Bo's words were slurred between sobs, but they all knew he wanted the General Lee gone.

Leaning down beside him, Cooter kept his voice low. "I'll get him out of here for ya, Bo. I'll keep him down at the garage, so when ya want him back, just come get him."

Vance had left the barn, but he came back with a glass of shine for Bo. Slowly the men moved him to a sitting position and he drank the shine while Jesse whispered to him. Vance, Coy, and Jesse got him to his feet and led him back to the house.

As they left the barn, Cooter approached Enos and Daisy. "She alright?"

Nodding, Daisy reached for their hands to get to her feet. "I'm fine."

"I need to get the truck and get the General out of here before Bo decides to go for round two." He headed for the door.

"Cooter?"

He turned back to Daisy.

"I……. I wanna take him." Not trusting her voice, she whispered to him.

"Okay. I'll follow ya to the garage and bring ya back."

"No." She took a breath and shrugged. "I'm not goin' straight to the garage. I know it don't make sense, but I…… I wanna drive him for a while. Feel close to……" She couldn't even say Luke's name. "him, ya know?"

Crossing the barn, Cooter hugged her. "Makes sense to me. Look, there's a red pick up in the back. Keys are under the mat. Just bring that back with ya when you're ready."

"Thanks." Wiping a few stray tears, Daisy climbed in the driver's side of the stock car.

Before Cooter could even voice the opinion that Daisy shouldn't go alone, Enos was moving to the passenger side. He climbed in beside her and just watched her. She was still crying, but the feel of the steering wheel in her hands seemed to calm her a bit.

Starting the powerful engine, Daisy let it idle, trying to not bring the sound to the familiar rumble that would bring Bo running. Slowly, she let the car drift out of the barn and down the dirt driveway until she hit the main road. Then she floored it and the tires spun on the blacktop, leaving a long skid mark and a trail of smoke as she took the General Lee for one last ride in the country.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coy and Vance left Bo and Jesse alone in Bo's room. Bo had thrown himself on his bed and stared at the empty bed beside him. Jesse looked around at Luke's possessions mixed in with Bo's and tried to will himself to not cry. His youngest needed him and he had to help him.

"Bo, I'm not sure what to say to ya right now. There's nothing I can say that will change what's happened. But I'm real worried about you. You can't keep on like this." Taking a deep breath, Jesse forced himself to say it. "He's gone, son."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Bo sat up, holding his ribs with one arm.

Staring at Bo's back, Jesse leaned closer to him. "I have to, Bo. 'Cause you have to hear it. Puttin' holes in walls and beatin' the General ain't gonna bring him back." His voice caught in his throat, but he continued. "We need to start trying to find a way to say goodbye."

"NO!" Jumping to his feet, Bo began to pace again. "How can you say that, Uncle Jesse? You make it sound like he's gone on some trip. He didn't! One minute he's drinkin' a beer and the next …………….." Bo couldn't finish the sentence.

"And the next we're plannin' a funeral. It ain't right, Bo, and it ain't fair. But it happened and we have to find a way to-"  
"DON'T!" In what was almost a threatening tone, Bo stopped Jesse. "Don't tell me I have to find a way to live missin' half of myself. I can't." He started to cry again and shrugged. "I just can't."

"You can and you WILL." Jesse's voice carried the tone that told Bo that he didn't have a choice. "I know you're hurtin'. But right now we need to focus on what's left of this family and pull together to get through this." Gripping Bo's shoulders gently, Jesse lowered his voice to a whisper. "We git through this just like we've gotten through everything else. As a family. That's what Luke would want, and you know that. He wouldn't take kindly to you tearin' yourself, and the General Lee, apart over this."

Bo knew what Jesse was saying was true. If Luke had been there, he would have said the same thing. Well, not exactly. He almost smiled at the thought. "Luke would grab me by the shoulders and shake some sense into me."

"Ya got that right." Jesse smiled at him, and was more relieved then he could have ever imagined at the smile he got in return. "Ya want me to bring the boys in here to shake ya for me?"

"No." Bo held his ribs and shook his head.

Jesse pulled him into a hug. "There's a whole bunch of people out there that love ya and want to help ya get through this. Especially me and Daisy."

Suddenly Bo remembered what he'd done to her. "Is she all right?"

"No. But she will be. We're gonna be here for her, and Enos has been holdin' her hand since it happened."

Bo realized that Jesse had no idea what had happened in the barn. Shaking his head, he left the bedroom and tried to ignore the stares that followed him as he searched the house for her. Outside, he came across Cooter.

Not knowing what Bo's state of mind was, Cooter pointed to the barn. "The General's on his way to the garage."

Hearing the General's name almost sent Bo into another tirade, but this time he controlled it and focused on the family like Jesse had told him to. "What about Daisy?"

"She's the one that took him."

"I need to talk to her."

"Ya mean apologize?" Cooter stared at him. "'Cause if you're gonna start tearin' things up again you'd best leave her out of it." His voice was soft, but he wanted Bo to know that they weren't going to let him get violent with her again.

Bo's eyes left Cooter's and he stared at the ground. "I need to tell her I'm sorry. I had no call to push her around and I know it."

"You what?" Jesse approached in time to hear Bo's response and realized he'd missed something between them. "What did you do to her?"

Bo was so ashamed he couldn't meet Jesse's eyes. "I…….. I…….." He couldn't finish.

"He just pushed her, Uncle Jesse. He didn't hurt her none." Cooter hated what this was doing to his best friends and he wanted to help. "She took the General to the garage."

"Where's Enos?" Jesse hoped she wasn't alone, and was relieved when Cooter nodded.

"Right beside her. You think he'd let her out of his sight right about now?"

Jesse smiled slightly and shook his head before turning to Bo. "I'm going to let the two of you work this out. This time." His stared into Bo's eyes. "You listen up, and you listen up good. I always tried to stay out of the middle of you two, and I know she's tough when it comes to mixin' it up with ya, but I ain't gonna stand back while you take this out on her."

"Yes, sir." Bo nodded. "Uncle Jesse, I-"  
"Don't explain to me. You just make sure you make things right with her when she gets back."

"Yes, sir." He spotted Vance over at the barn door. "I owe him an apology, too." On an impulse, Bo hugged Jesse tightly before heading over to his other cousin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy hadn't said a word and Enos hadn't pushed her. She kept the speedometer between 60 and 95, but she maintained control of the car, so Enos sat back and held on. Rounding a curve, she increased speed. One of the numerous creeks that the boys had jumped on a regular basis was ahead of them. Enos contemplated saying something about it not being a good time for this, but the look on Daisy's face made him stop. She was completely focused on the road ahead of her and her hands on the wheel were steady. So he put one hand on the dash, gripped the window frame with the other, and stared at the upcoming jump.

The General Lee sailed smoothly over the creek as he had a hundred times before. As soon as all four wheels were on the ground Daisy turned off the road, then hit the brakes and cut the wheel so the car went into a controlled slide.

As the car came to a stop, she turned off the engine and jumped out. It took Enos a bit longer to get out, and by the time he did, Daisy was leaning against the driver's side fender.

"Enos, what are we doin'?"  
"What do ya mean?" Enos stared at her.

Her eyes met his. "Do you love me?"

Moving close to her, he reached for her hands. "More then anything. You know that."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She squeezed his hands and stared at him. "You know what the last thing Luke said to me was?"

Enos shook his head.

"That he and Mary weren't rushin' into anything because they had time." She began to cry again. "They thought they did. But they didn't, Enos. They didn't have time. So they wasted a whole bunch of time they could'a been together."

Enos pulled her into his arms and held her against him. She cried for a moment before looking up at him. "I don't want'a end up like that."

"We won't, Daisy."  
"How do you know that?" Pulling away from him, she stared at him. "You're a cop! Ain't you the one that told me that ya never know how things are gonna end when I had badge? Us Dukes are no better! We drive cars like they was bullfrogs, jumpin' anything that gets in our way." She pointed back at the creek she'd just jumped. "We been shot at by revenuers, bank robbers, dirty lawmen and pissed off daddies! Who the hell are we to think we have all this time with the way we live?"

Enos had no idea what to say to her. So he said nothing and let her continue.

"Do you realize why he's gone, Enos? Do ya?"

"It was a really bad accident, Daisy."

"Yeah, it was. But it was him because he was drinking draft. Or because the kegs were at that end of the barn. That's it. That simple. If the kegs had been at the other end, it would be Luke buryin' more then one of us."

That thought actually took Enos's breath away. The thought of Daisy being crushed by the beam that had killed Luke formed a picture in his mind that he didn't think he'd ever be rid of. Pulling Daisy into his arms, he held like he was never going to let go of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips pressed his apart and she explored his mouth while he entwined his hand in her hair. When her fingers pulled at the buttons on his shirt, he pulled away from her.

"Enos?" She stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"You're hurtin', Daisy. Ya just lost your cousin. I don't want ya to do anything you'll regret."

She took his hands again. "How could I regret loving you? What I would regret is waitin' too long the way Luke did."

"Are you sayin' you're ready to marry me?"

"No." She shook her head. "I mean, yes, I wanna marry ya. But I was talkin' about waiting too long to tell ya I love ya." Moving closer to him, she reached for the buttons on his shirt again. "To show ya how much I love you."

This time he didn't stop her as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his body. He was so nervous that she could feel his body tremble under her fingers as they slid across his chest. Pulling him to her, she kissed him. When he finally stopped trembling, she stepped back and reached for the bottom of her own shirt.

His hands stopped her. "Daisy…… I ain't never……I mean, I……." He was having a really hard time telling her that he'd never done this before, so she finally put her hands on either side of his face and smiled at him.

"I know." She kissed him once, took a step back, pulled her shirt off over her head and moved into his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think. I know I crossed a few lines with Daisy and Enos, but now both cousins are trying to deal. And more then one person has asked me if there is a point to killing Luke. I'm hoping the reasons are beginning to show.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad so many people are sticking with me on this ride.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The next morning, Jesse made his way out of his bedroom to find Daisy in the kitchen. She set a cup off coffee in front of him and sat down beside him at the table.

"You were a long time takin' the General."

"I wanted to drive him for a while."

She sounded so defensive Jesse patted her hand. "I just mean that you were late comin' home. Did you get any sleep?"

"Some." She shrugged. Daisy heard a car pull up the driveway and stood to see who it was. It wasn't Enos, so she sat back down.

Cooter stuck his head inside the door a few minutes later. "Me and L.B. are gonna get the chores done out here, Uncle Jesse."

"Thank ya, Cooter. Then come on in and get some coffee and some breakfast."

Daisy stood up to start breakfast, but Jesse took her arm. "I'll do it, baby."

"At least let me help, we can both stay busy."

Smiling at her, Jesse stood and together they started to make breakfast. But more family had arrived over the last twelve hours, and soon Jesse and Daisy found themselves standing in the living room watching other Dukes in their kitchen. Their eyes met and suddenly they both found the situation funny. A couple of people stopped and looked at them while they both laughed, but no one said anything.

Jesse took Daisy in a tight hug. "You go on and try to get some more rest. It's gonna be a long three days from here on out. I'm gonna go outside and make sure no one throws me out of my own barn."

They both laughed again and Daisy made her way back to her bedroom. She knew Jesse was right. More and more family was arriving and by nightfall she wouldn't have her bedroom to herself anymore. Stretched across her bed, Daisy wished Enos was there. She really wanted his arms around her.

Bo stuck his head out of his bedroom and looked around. The house was fairly quiet, with the exception of about 4 people in the kitchen making breakfast. A woman that Bo knew he should remember but couldn't smiled at him.

"Git yourself over here and eat."

"Where are Uncle Jesse and Daisy?"

She motioned to him to sit in a chair. "Jesse is outside with the guys that came in the tow truck, and Daisy went back to bed, I believe. I tried to catch her, but she was gone before I came in. I can't wait to see her."

Bo continued to stare at her. Something about her reminded him of Daisy, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Aunt Lavinia, dear. I think the last you saw me was right after Jesse buried Martha. We had a big fight. It happens. Now that ya'll need me I'm here. That happens, too." She smiled at him and placed a heaping plate of eggs, bacon, and grits in front of him. "Eat up, honey."

His first few bites were enthusiastic, but after that the feeling of nausea overwhelmed him. His stomach growled, but he couldn't force himself to take another bite.

"Don't tell me you can't eat! According to Jesse, you're the healthiest eater in the family." Lavinia sat down beside him. "I know it's hard, sweetie, but you need to eat. Especially if you're gonna hit that shine again today." She stared pointedly at him.

Bo hadn't had much, but it had hit him hard since he hadn't eaten. He'd apologized to Vance, then he'd had a drink with him. It wasn't long after that he'd basically passed out in his bed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm just not hungry."

"That's okay, Bo. I understand."

He forced himself to take a few more bites. Jesse had always stressed not letting food go to waste. And Lavinia had gone to the trouble to feed him. But finally he gave up. Standing, he offered his plate to her and went outside to find Jesse. He was about halfway to the barn when a car pulled up. Bo recognized the car as Mary's. Slowly, the car made its way almost to the house and stopped. The door opened, and her father got out from behind the wheel. Bo walked towards them slowly. The passenger door finally opened, and Mary struggled to exit the car with her crutches. At first Bo just stared at her, but finally he forced himself to go to her and help her. When he reached her, she stared at him with a look that carried as much pain as Bo's. They hugged each other for a moment, then Mary started to make her way to the house. At the bottom of the stairs, Mary turned to her father.

"You don't need to stay, Daddy. I'm fine."

"I just want to pay my respects, then I'll leave ya for a spell." He stood by the car and watched Bo help Mary up the stairs.

When the car had pulled into the driveway, Daisy had checked to see who it was. She was beginning to worry about the fact that Enos wasn't there. It was possible he'd had to work, but she thought he'd call her to let her know. He knew they were bringing Luke home and he'd never leave her to face this alone.

The sound of the next car brought her out of her bedroom. She saw Bo and Mary at the kitchen table and she went to lean down by Mary. The two women hugged each other and began to cry while Bo tried to hide how much they were affecting him.

The car got closer and Daisy looked out the window. Gasping, she stood and moved back. It was Andy in the hearse. Bo and Mary turned and they both stopped breathing for a moment. Mary stood and Bo took her arm to keep her from falling on her broken leg. They all began to cry, and Mary clung to Bo's arm. Daisy backed into the door way between the kitchen and the living room.

Andy brought Luke's casket in through the front and set it up in front of the fireplace, just like Jesse wanted. When the casket was in place and Andy opened the viewing lid, Mary began to sob loudly. Bo moved her back to her chair and fell to his knees beside her, crying almost as hard as she was.

Daisy couldn't breathe. She felt like someone was actually sitting on her chest and the air was forced out of her lungs. Turning to Bo, she saw him holding on to Mary. Other people were gathering in the house, but Daisy needed to get outside. She pushed her way out the kitchen door and into the yard.

Jesse made his way to the door on the other side of the house with Cooter and Lavinia on either side of him. He made his way slowly to the casket, but lost his footing and Cooter had to almost carry the man to his chair. Lavinia kneeled beside Jesse and he began to cry quietly for his lost boy.

Mary reached for her crutches and stood. She had to see him. Her father moved closer to her, but she waved him away. If she fell apart now she'd never get herself together. She made her way to the casket and stared at Luke.

Cooter realized what was happening first, and he jumped up from the coffee table where he'd sat and reached Mary before she hit the ground, unconscious. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her into Daisy's bedroom to get her away from the casket and the crowd of people.

Mary's father followed and sat on the bed beside her.

"Should I get Doc Applebee? I think he's out there."

"Might be a good idea, Cooter. Thank you."

It took Cooter a few minutes to find the doctor, but he immediately went into Daisy's room and shut the door. After making sure Mary was taken care of, he moved to Bo, who was still on his knees in the kitchen. Vance helped Cooter get Bo into a chair and once again handed him a small glass of shine. While they were focused on Bo, the kitchen door opened and Enos appeared.

His eyes scanned the crowed quickly. "Where is she? Where's Daisy?"

Jesse heard Enos's voice and turned to him. "I thought she was with you."

"No sir, I just got here, sir. I wanted to git here before……" His voice trailed off and his eyes went to the casket. "Nobody knows where she is?"

"She's alone. She shouldn't be." Jesse's voice conveyed how unhappy he was that Enos hadn't been there for her.

"I know, sir. I'll find her. Promise." Turning, Enos went out the door.

Her jeep was still outside, so Enos knew she hadn't left the farm. He decided to start with the barn. All three Duke cousins had gone to the barn at one time or other to be alone. While he crossed the yard, he tried to figure out what he was going to say to her. He should have been there.

Daisy was behind the barn where she'd gone the day before. She was still gasping for air when Enos fell to the ground beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Daisy. I should have been here. I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear and rocked her while she cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc Applebee exited the bedroom and looked around at Jesse and Bo. Jesse wouldn't stop staring at the casket and Bo was staring anywhere else but the casket. The doctor shook his head, wishing there was a way to help the Dukes get through this loss.

A few minutes later, Mary exited Daisy's room and made her way back to the kitchen. She sat in a chair across from Bo and stared at him. He offered her the glass, but she shook her head. Finally his eyes met hers and he saw the pain she was feeling. For the first time he felt like someone's pain might come close to his own. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that wasn't true. Daisy and Jesse were hurting every bit as much as he was, but Jesse was concentrating on being strong for him, and Daisy was avoiding him. Not that he blamed her, after what he'd done to her, but he did wish she'd stay out of her bedroom and in the room with him long enough for him to at least try to apologize. But here was Mary, not trying to be strong, not trying to avoid- well, trying a little to avoid the situation, but not avoiding HIM. And hurting. Really hurting, like missing a part of herself. Just like he was. Luke had been his brother, but he'd been the man Mary loved. The man Mary would have married someday.

"Bo?" At first he didn't realize she'd spoken, but when she repeated his name, she got his attention. "Can you help me get out of here? I just need some air."

Nodding, Bo stood and reached for her hands to get her to her feet. She was actually trembling, and for a moment Bo was afraid she was going to faint again. But he handed her the crutches and stayed close enough to her to catch her if she fell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were ya?"

Enos had been trying to come up with answer to that since he'd arrived at the farm, but he still didn't know what to say to her. He'd been up all night thinking about her but he really didn't want to add to what she was already going through.

Sitting up, Daisy looked at him. "Where were ya this morning?"

"I was at home." He touched her face. "I really wanted to be here before Andy. I'm sorry."

With his help, she stood. After brushing the dust off her dress, she moved into his arms and hugged him. "This is what I've been wantin' all day."

Enos closed his eyes and held her to him. She turned her face up to him and kissed him. He returned her kiss, but she realized something was wrong. "Enos?"

"Are you up to goin' back inside?"

The way his eyes wouldn't meet hers confirmed her suspicions.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. We should-" He turned away from her quickly.

"Don't. Don't tell me nothin's wrong. I can tell something is."

"Daisy, this ain't the time." No longer denying something was wrong, the only thing he had left was to tell her that he really didn't want to talk about it now.

"What does that mean? The time? The time for what?" Daisy's emotions were already on overload, and her mind was running about a hundred miles a minute. "What do you mean, Enos? Why weren't you here this mornin', and why won't you tell me what's going on –after last night I'd a though we-" Enos pulled away from her and she stopped. "It's last night, ain't it. That's what's wrong." For the second time that day, Daisy felt like she couldn't draw the next breath. It was all over his face. The way his eyes avoided hers, and the way he watched his own hands twitching together in front of him. "You're sorry we laid down together, ain't ya."

She sounded so hurt that Enos realized he'd just made a big mess between them. "Daisy, it ain't that I'm sorry we did what we did, I just…. I thought we should have….. I wish we'd……." He couldn't find the words, and finally she interrupted him.

"Last night I thought everything was good between us. Today you act like you don't want to be anywhere's near me. And you won't tell me why." Tears fell and she shook her head. "Ya know what? You don't have to tell me anything. You don't even have to talk to me." Pulling away from him she ran around the barn.

Enos sighed to himself for a moment before chasing her. That moment cost him when he realized she'd headed for Dixie. By the time he reached where she was parked, she was already pulling towards the road. Quickly, Enos tried to follow her in his own car, but she went off road in 4X4 mode and there was no way his car would be able to handle the terrain. He stopped and put his head on the steering wheel. She was hurting, and all he managed to do was hurt her more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Mary made their way to the back of Jesse's pickup. Putting the tailgate down, Bo helped Mary sit up on it next to him. Mary's shoulders shook from the sobs that wracked her body.

"Mary, I wish there was something I could do to help. I just….." Bo had no idea what to say to her.

"There is so much more going on, Bo. I wanted to talk to you, but it ain't fair for me to dump this on ya."

"It's okay. I'd like to feel like I'm doing something, ya know. Luke would want me to help you." Turning to face her, Bo reached for her hand. "He did love ya. He just hadn't figured a way to tell ya."

"I loved him, too. We talked about not seeing other people, about maybe gettin' serious someday. But……." She stopped.

"But?" Bo was immediately curious. He'd been under the impression that Mary had felt the same way Luke did.

"I can't do this alone. I gotta tell someone. But I swear, Bo, you need to keep it a secret until I'm ready. Can you do that?"

"What's goin' on, Mary? Was something wrong between you and Luke?"

"NO! Everything was great. But at the hospital, while they were admitting me to ER, they started asking a lot of questions. Things I hadn't thought about. Or hadn't wanted to think about. So they ran a bunch of tests. I just wish……." She started to cry harder. "I didn't know. I swear I had no idea. I would have told him, Bo. I would have told him, and now he's gone and he had no idea. He's gone, I'm alone, and I'm really scared."

Bo could only understand about every third word because she was crying so hard. All he got was that there was something she wished she had told Luke and now she couldn't. Moving closer to her, he took her hands. "Mary, what is it? Please tell me. Especially if it has something to do with Luke."

She took a deep breath, trying to convince herself to trust him. "I'm pregnant."

Her words didn't register with him at first. "Pregnant?" He repeated it back to her like he had no idea what it meant.

"Yes. I just….. I can't believe it, either. I still can't. We were careful, Bo. I swear we were. I don't know what happened. And I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're gonna tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy that you're gonna have Luke's baby."

"Then what, Bo? A single mother with nothing and no one? My Pa won't accept this- he's been telling me to not bring home a baby since I started seein' boys. My Ma's out in California with her new husband and two kids of their own. I don't have anyone."

"Yes, you do." Bo moved to stand in front of her. "You have us. That there baby is a Duke, and if there is one thing we do, we take care of our own. You don't worry."

"Right, Bo. You gonna marry me and be this baby's daddy?" Her tone was sarcastic, but tears came to Bo's eyes and he took her hands again.

"If that's what you want. Luke would'a done right by ya, and now I will. I promise."

Mary realized he was serious. Reaching for him, she hugged him. "Ya don't have to go that far. Let's start by helping me tell my Pa, okay?"

"Right now?"

She shook her head. "No. The last thing any of us need right now is a scene. And I promise there will be one. I don't want everyone to know just yet. So let's just get through this," She gestured towards the house. "Then we'll figure out what to do."

"Okay." Bo looked at her for a moment. "You fainted a few minutes ago, you sure you're okay?"

Nodding, Mary squeezed his hand. "Yep. I just lost it for a second. But I'm better now." For the first time since the barn fell, she really smiled. "I feel a lot better now thanks to you."

"We'll get through this, Mary. We have to. Luke's baby is gonna need us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roscoe was in his office waiting for word from the State Troopers that were investigating the accident. Fatalities were their jurisdiction, so Roscoe was more then happy to turn the investigation over to them. Ernie was still in a holding cell, but since it all happened on private property, Roscoe didn't think there was going to be anything they could do to him. The hospital had informed Roscoe that Deke had passed during surgery, so there wasn't anybody left to charge for Luke's death.

All that was left for Roscoe to do in an official capacity was to get statements from Bo, Enos, and Daisy. He'd requested that from the officer in charge. He hoped the questions would be easier for them coming from him.

The phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. He was so preoccupied that he forgot his customary greeting and answered the phone with "Roscoe."

"Sheriff? This is Detective Stewart."  
Roscoe recognized his name as the officer in charge of the investigation. "Yes?"

"We have a situation, here. I was hoping you'd come and try to take care of it."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes." Hanging up the phone, Roscoe wondered what kind of situation they'd be calling him about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go ahead and push that little button and let me know how I'm doing. Or what you think I should do.

BTW- I did have to check on this. Jesse's wife's name was Martha. In Return of the Ridge Raiders Jess told Bo and Luke to go stay with Aunt Lavinia for a while. Bo said he hadn't spoken to her in years. (and yes, that's going to factor in later) Then Jesse told Daisy is Daisy and Enos's Wedding that she looked just like Aunt Lavinia. So I'm going with Martha being Jesse's wife and Aunt Lavinia being one of Jesse's sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

I know, this one took a while. This one was hard. I know where I want to go, but I keep having to stop for directions...

Chapter 7

Enos had no idea where to look for Daisy. He drove around for a few minutes before he realized that if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be anywhere he could drive in his car without four wheel drive. Finally he drove back to the farm in hopes that she would come home.

True to his word, Roscoe was pulling up Cooter's driveway in ten minutes. The second he saw the white jeep he knew who was causing the situation. He just couldn't begin to guess what she was doing.

"Sheriff." Detective Stewart approached him. "She's over there."

Roscoe followed his gesture past a row of squad cars to finally spot Daisy on her knees at the edge of the debris field. "That's Daisy Duke. Her cousin-" Roscoe couldn't finish. He simply pointed to where Luke had been killed.

"I know. That's why I called you here. It's not really safe for her to be here, and it's also not legal. One of my men tried to get her to leave, and she took a pretty nasty swing at him."

In spite of the situation, Roscoe almost smiled. "Ghit, that's Daisy. She's a tough one."

"I noticed. But I need you to get her out of here. I managed to calm my man down, but if she decks another one, I might have to arrest her."

"Now, don't go doin' that. That girl's been through enough." Roscoe shook his head. "I'll talk to her."

Taking a deep breath, Roscoe approached her. She didn't respond when he spoke her name quietly, but she did wince a bit at the sound of his bones cracking when he sat next to her on the ground. The way she stared at what was left of the barn while tears ran down her face scared Roscoe, but he took a deep breath and started quietly.

"Daisy, they called me to come git ya. You know these state boys ain't like us here in Hazzard. They don't forgive and forget like we do. I know you're hurtin' but ya take another swing at one of them, they're gonna cuff ya and stuff ya."

She didn't answer him except to shrug.

"I can call Jesse to come get ya if ya want."

"No!" Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she finally looked at him. "They brought him home, Roscoe."

Tears came to Roscoe's eyes and he sighed again. "I'm sorry, Daisy. Ya know I am. But I gotta git ya out of here."

Daisy nodded, but didn't reply. After a few more seconds of silence, she continued quietly. "He took 'em both from me."

Her statement confused him, so he waited for her to continue.

"In three days we're gonna put Luke in the ground, and Bo, he…….. He ain't Bo anymore. He hit Vance, tried to smash the General, and he-" She stopped and grew silent again, staring at the piles of lumber.

Realizing that she wouldn't let him call Bo anymore then she'd let him call Jesse, he thought for a moment before coming up with another idea. "Where's Enos? I thought he'd be with ya." Enos had actually requested time off for the first time to be with Daisy through this.

"Stop it, Roscoe!" Almost screaming, Daisy jumped to her feet. "I don't need Uncle Jesse to tell me we're gonna get through this when even he don't know how. I don't need Bo shovin' me around 'cause he's missin' Luke. And I don't need Enos to tell me he's sorry we're together."

The state trooper approached, but Roscoe waved him away. Daisy ran to her jeep, but by the time she reached it she was crying so hard she was shaking. Roscoe was a few seconds behind her, and he reached for her hand to take her keys away. Even he could tell that she was in no condition to drive. The second his hand touched hers, she pulled away from him, but then fell against him, crying.

Awkwardly, Roscoe stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Daisy had thrown sarcasm or anger at him more times then he could count, and he knew how to handle that. But he had no idea what to do with her in this kind of pain. The only thing he could think of was to somehow get her back to the farm. Hopefully someone there would know what to do for her. His arm was stiff, betraying how uncomfortable he was with the situation, but he reached around her shoulders and led her to his squad car.

* * *

Jesse stared at the coffin containing his oldest and stopped trying to slow the flow of tears. Closing his eyes, he tried to pray for understanding, but he still found that nothing came to him except anger. Anger that the Lord he'd believed in all his life would take his youngin' from him. Taking Martha had damn near- no, would have killed him if he hadn't had those three kids to make him keep going. More then once he'd thought he'd lost Luke in Vietman, but the Lord had answered his prayers back then. Only to take him now. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to find Pauline standing by him.

"Jesse." Her voice was soft.

His eyes traveled back to the coffin. "My boys' in there."

"I know." Leaning over him, she hugged him tightly. "Why don't we go outside for some fresh air." Before Jesse could protest, she shook her head. "No argument, Jesse. We're just going for a walk. We'll be right back."

Slowly, Jesse got to his feet and followed her out the door.

* * *

The sound of Daisy crying in the passenger seat of his patrol car unnerved Roscoe. He finally had to say something- partly to try to stop her, partly because he had to hear something else before he was crying with her.

"Daisy, who do you want me to find at the farm?"

"Nobody. I just want to be left alone."

"I……. I can't do that. I don't think it's a good idea." He decided to try again. "Is Enos there?"

"How should I know? I'm the last person he wants to see."

"Now, shame, shame. I know better. Even an, an old goat like me can spot a dipstick in love, and Daisy, I gotta tell ya, that boy loves ya. He's been in love with ya probably as far back as he can remember."

Finally Daisy sighed and looked at Roscoe. "Maybe the havin' wasn't the gettin'."

"Oh, the havin' wasn't the………." He was confused and it showed.

"Uncle Jesse always told us that if we wanted somethin' real bad, most times once we got it we wouldn't know why we wanted it so bad in the first place."

Roscoe nodded. "Ghit, that's true, ya know. I-" He figured out where she was going with that thought. "But that's not him. Maybe he don't know what to do right now, but he'd do anythin' ya asked him to."

"Anything I asked him to." Daisy whispered to herself. An image from last night of lying beneath him on the blanket went through her head and she thought about how he'd acted after. On the way to park the General and back to the farm, they'd both been lost in their own thoughts. Upon arriving at the farm, Enos had kissed her good night quickly and climbed into his own car. Suddenly Daisy realized that Roscoe was right. That thought alone almost made her shudder, but he was. Enos would do anything she asked him to do, even if it was something he wasn't ready for.

* * *

Bo watched Pauline lead Jesse away from the house and turned to Mary. "I hope Aunt Pauline can help him."

"I think having you and Daisy will help him." She took a deep breath. "Who is sitting with Luke?"

"I think Cooter's sittin' tonight. I don't know who's gonna be with him. Daisy and I are gonna sit tomorrow, and Uncle Jesse wants to for the last night." He shrugged. "At least that's what Vance told me."

"You haven't talked to Jesse about it?" When Bo shook his head, she reached for his hand. "You should. He might want you and Daisy to sit with him. You're all each other has left."

"No, now we have one more Duke." He stared at her. "We'll look out for ya. I promise."

"I know, and I appreciate it. But right now I'm worried about you, Daisy, and Jesse. Go talk to him, Bo." He started to object, but she shook her head. "I'm fine. Promise."

Bo stood and walked away from her.

"Bo?"

At his questioning glance, she took a deep breath. "I'd like to sit with him myself, if that's okay. I mean, I'd like to sit with Cooter, if he'll have the company."

"Talk to him. If not, I'll make sure you get to, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Mary gave him a small smile as he followed his uncle.

* * *

The Sheriff car attracted some attention when it pulled up in back of the house. Enos stood from where he'd been sitting on the steps and walked towards it until he realized Daisy was in the passenger seat. He stopped, not having any idea why Roscoe would have Daisy in his car, but not sure if he should go near her.

Cooter, Vance, and L.B. approached the squad car as Roscoe exited. Before Cooter could accuse Roscoe of being up to something, he saw the look on the sheriff's face. Vance opened Daisy's door, but she didn't say anything. As she got out of the car, her eyes scanned the small crowd and found Enos.

Vance tried to ask her if she was alright, but she didn't answer. Moving through the crowd, she approached the silent deputy. Enos hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until Daisy's arms were around his waist and her head on his shoulder. He sighed and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. I didn't mean to hurt ya."

She nodded. "I know, Enos, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for takin' off on ya like that."

"I'm just glad you're back." He kissed her and was relieved when she returned the kiss. "We need to talk." Taking his hand, she led him away from the crowd.

* * *

"I don't know what we're gonna do, Pauline. It's not supposed to happen this way." Jesse shook his head. "I've always believed that the Lord knows best, and that prayin' is the way to find your strength. But right now I can't seem to find any words to say 'cept how angry I am."

"Who can blame you? None of this makes any sense, and you're entitled to some anger, Jesse. You're gonna do what ya have to. That's you. Whatever you need to do, or whatever Daisy or Bo need ya to do, you'll do to get through this."

"I've never not been able to talk to the Lord. I can't seem to find a way to get past my anger." Jesse looked so lost that Pauline wasn't sure what to do for him.

"How can I be here for my other youngin's when I can't seem to make my own two feet move?"

"Don't underestimate your other youngin's, Jesse. I know Bo's havin' a real hard time, but he'll make it. And Daisy, she's most likely the strongest one in the family. She's got a lot of her grandmother in her."

"That she does." Jesse smiled at Pauline. "Ya know, every time one or all three of them would get into some kind of trouble, I wondered how our mother did it with six of us without pullin' every hair out of her own head."

"'Cause it never occurred to her NOT to. Just like Daisy." Pauline smiled at him. "Don't be afraid to lean on them a bit. They might need that as much as you do."

Jesse could see what she was saying, and he nodded.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo's voice carried to them from where he was searching for them.  
"Over here, Bo." Pauline answered him, hoping that Bo and Jesse would find a way to turn to each other for support. Jesse was so intent on be strong for them, he wasn't taking care of himself.

"I wanted to talk to you about……" He faltered and Pauline stood.

"Do you want me to go back to the house, sweetheart?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am. I was just wonderin' about sittin'………with Luke."

"I was thinkin' you and Daisy would want to be alone with him. That's why I suggested you two take the second night." Jesse watched Bo's reaction, but couldn't read it. "Unless you and Daisy wanted to sit with me for his last night."

"I'd like that. I don't know what Daisy wants-"  
"You mean to tell me that you ain't talked to her yet?"

"No sir, she-"

"Beauregard Duke! I told you to make things right with her!"  
"But I don't know where she is, Uncle Jesse. She took off."

Stopping, Jesse stared at Bo. "Anybody know where she is?"

Bo shook his head. "She took off in Dixie. If she don't want to be found….."  
"She won't be." Jesse finished for him. Standing, he looked at Bo. "Go ask around, see if anyone's heard from her. Find out where Enos is, see if maybe he's with her."

Bo was almost afraid to tell him. "Enos chased her, but I don't know if he caught up with her or not. I haven't seen him since, either."

"Then get on the C.B. see if he found her or not."

As Bo walked away, Jesse turned to Pauline. "I've been so busy making arrangements for my oldest and takin' care of my youngest, I don't watch out for my girl. Just 'cause she's quiet don't mean she don't need my attention."

"Stop that." Pauline reached for him. "Didn't we just agree on how strong she is? Yes she could probably use a little attention from ya, but just 'cause she took off don't mean anything. If she ain't back by nightfall, I'll help you worry and we'll go find her. Okay?"

Jesse nodded.

* * *

Cooter watched Daisy lead Enos away from the house and turned to Roscoe. "What happened?"

"She went out to your farm." Roscoe's voice was low and his expression portrayed how bad it had been. "State troopers almost cuffed her and stuffed her for the fight she put up when they tried to make her leave. They finally called me to get her out of there."

"We appreciate you stoppin' 'em, Roscoe. That's the last thing she needs right about now."

"I know. But she's……… she ain't alright, Cooter. I don't know why she was there alone, but she shouldn't 'a been. Now, her jeep is still over there, but I don't think she should go back to get it."

"I'll take care of it." Cooter sighed. "None of 'em are alright, Roscoe. That's why we're here."

"Roscoe?" Jesse approached them with Pauline close behind. He'd heard that Daisy had been brought back in a squad car, but nothing else. "You had Daisy in a squad car? What are you up to now?"

Before Jesse could continue, Cooter held his hands up. "Now hold on, Uncle Jesse. Roscoe here stopped them state boys from lockin' her up."

Jesse was so shocked he didn't even correct Cooter calling him Uncle. Slowly he turned to the quiet sheriff. "This true, Roscoe?"

Roscoe's nervous response reminded everyone of Enos as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and stared at his hands in front of him. "Yeah, Jesse, it is. She-" Suddenly Roscoe didn't feel right repeating anything Daisy had said, so he stammered for a moment. "She's havin' a hard time."

Jesse's eyes scanned the crowd. "Where is she?"

"With Enos." Cooter answered.

Nodding, Jesse turned to Pauline. "Do I go to her or do I let her be?"

Not realizing he wasn't the one Jesse was talking to, Cooter answered. "I wouldn't. She took off on him, and now she wants to talk to him, so…." He shrugged. "I'd leave her be."

Jesse almost glared at the mechanic, but realized he was right. If Daisy wanted to talk to Enos, it was her business, especially if she'd taken off on him earlier as Cooter had said. That surprised Jesse. He'd thought they were getting alone fine, but then Enos had been late showing up today, so Daisy was probably upset with him for that. He was so lost in thought he forgot Roscoe was standing next to him. The sheriff cleared his throat and Jesse turned to him.

"Jesse, I just wanted to…….. I chased him a lot, and I…… I did a lot of things I shouldn't be proud of, but I never…….. I never wished any harm to your boy."

"I know, Roscoe."

"I'd like to go pay my respects, if that's alright with ya."

Nodding, Jesse watched the Sheriff move towards the house. "Roscoe?"  
When he turned back to Jesse, the older man took a deep breath. "I want ta thank ya for lookin' out for Daisy."

Roscoe shook his head. "All I done was bring her home."

"Well, I'm obliged."

Nodding, Roscoe went in the house.

* * *

When Daisy got Enos away from the crowd and out of everyone's sight, she turned to him. "I'm sorry. There was a lot going through my head, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Daisy. I was just worried about ya."

"No, I mean about last night."

Enos was confused.

"I'm really havin' a hard time, Enos. I have so much runnin' through my head right now I don't know where to start."

"Honey, just calm down and start at the beginning."

She took a deep breath. "I asked you before the barbeque what you'd do if you realized that bein' with me wasn't what you thought it was gonna be. Then all of a sudden Luke's gone, and I'm……" Tears came to her eyes, and her voice cracked when she made herself continue. "I'm….. I feel like I'm losin' Bo, too. Then I realize how much time we've wasted because I was so afraid. I kept thinkin' about was how close we came to losin' each other without ever admitting how we felt because I was so stubborn."

"Stubborn?"

"Enos, I always thought that you were gonna be my last boyfriend. You were gonna be my husband. And that scared me. But we came so close to never bein' together because I wasn't ready. I was feelin' alone and real scared last night. I wanted you to know how much I love ya, I wanted to feel like I wasn't alone, and I think I knew, deep down, that you can't say no to me. I just wish you had told me you didn't want to last night." She turned away from him, crying.

After taking a second to digest everything she'd said, Enos moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're right about one thing."

She turned back to him and he put his hand on the side of her face. "I am your last boyfriend." When she smiled, he kissed her briefly and continued. "And as far as me not wantin' to? Daisy," He laughed softly. "You will never have any idea how much I wanted to. It's just….." His mind searched for the right way to say it that he wouldn't hurt her feelings. "It just didn't feel right….. I mean with us not bein' married yet. I know that's old fashioned, but-"

"Not old fashioned, Enos. Sweet. You." She kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. As soon as we can we're gonna get married. We know how much we love each other, and I don't want ya to be sorry, or afraid anymore, okay?"

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him as tightly as he held her. They stood like that for a while, not wanting to let go of each other.

* * *

Hey, the ruler bar is working again! Suggestions and the occasional 'scooby snack' encouraged and appreciated! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry this is coming so slowly. It's not an easy story, and I have very little time.Thanks for sticking with me on it.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Pauline escorted Jesse into the kitchen and sat him down. Lavinia placed a full plate of food in front of him and both sisters stared pointedly at him. After a few minutes he finally started to eat.

Bo entered the kitchen and was instantly put in a chair next to Jesse, with a plate of food in front of him as well. He struggled to at least take a few bites.

"You get a chance to talk to Daisy yet?"

Bo's eyes dropped from Jesse's. "No, sir. She took off with Enos and she ain't come back yet."

"He was the one on the phone, right?" Pauline tried to steer the conversation somewhere it would keep Jesse and Bo distracted. "Daisy's boyfriend?"

Jesse nodded. "She just started seein' him."

"I'd like to meet him. We seem to keep missin' each other."

"He's a good man." Jesse answered, but he and Bo kept eating with slow but steady bites.

Pauline smiled to herself. As long as she kept their attention somewhere else, they might actually eat more then a couple of bites.

Lavinia took an empty chair at the table. "I hope so for her sake."

Jesse turned to her. "I ain't gonna discuss Daisy with you ever again."

Glaring at her, Pauline started again. "Bo, do you-"  
"Jesse, all I'm sayin' is that right now the last thing she needs is a new boyfriend usin' how upset she is to take advantage of her."

Bo actually choked on his food and almost laughed. "Enos take advantage of Daisy?"

Jesse glared at his sister. "Lavinia, I'm only gonna say this once. Daisy ain't none of your business. I thought we made that clear the last time you were in Hazzard." His mind went to Martha's funeral, and he put his fork down.

"Lavinia, why don't you go outside and see if anyone out there needs anything?" Pauline did not want this subject brought out again, and one look at Jesse told her his mind was jumping from one funeral to the other. "I think you've said enough."

Standing, Lavinia made her way outside. She slammed the door behind her so everyone would know she was not happy.

Pauline turned back to Jesse. "Does Daisy even know she's here?"

"I don't know." The thought that Daisy might not be happy to see that particular aunt crossed Jesse's mind.

"No, I don't think she does." Bo was confused, but realized now was not the time to ask. "Aunt Lavinia told me she wanted to see Daisy, but hadn't this mornin', and Daisy ain't been back in the house since."

"Go see if she's around, yet. Talk to her." He stared at Bo. "That means work things out with her, then give her the head's up that Lavinia's here." Shaking his head, Jesse sighed. "I'm so busy thinkin' 'bout other things I didn't even think about how Daisy would feel 'bout Lavinia bein' here."

Bo still didn't understand why Daisy would need a head's up that Lavinia was there, but he stood and left the house.

After forcing himself to take a few more bites, Jesse finally allowed his gaze to wander to the living room. As soon as his eyes reached the casket, he put his fork down. Pauline hugged him from where she was seated next to him.

"You're gonna get through this, I promise."

"Don't feel like it from where I'm sittin' right about now." His voice cracked and he stood. As he made his way to his chair beside Luke the few people gathered in the living room moved to give him a path. His eyes met Roscoe's and the sheriff sat on the sofa, out of his way. As he sat down, more tears fell from his eyes. Pauline sat on the coffee table and watched him carefully, but she knew there was nothing she could do to ease her brother's pain.

* * *

Bo exited the house and looked around the yard. Lavinia was sitting by herself on the back of Jesse's pick up, but what Bo stopped and watched was Mary. She was sitting on the hood of a brown car talking to Cooter. As Bo approached, Mary smiled at him through her fresh tears. "I'm gonna sit with Cooter tonight." 

Nodding, Cooter stood from where he'd been sitting next to her. "You holdin' up, Buddyro?"

"I guess so." Bo looked around the rest of the yard. "Daisy come back yet?"  
"She dragged Enos over behind the barn, if ya wanna go find her."

"Any idea what happened?"

Cooter told Bo what little he knew about Roscoe bringing her back and they both shared smile when he repeated what Roscoe had finally told them about her taking a swing at a State Trooper.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Roscoe was there." Bo shook his head at his own statement.

"Roscoe sure did surprise everybody today." Cooter shrugged. "Guess he does have a heart."

"He never did have nothin' against Daisy. 'Cept her last name's Duke." But Bo knew, and so did Cooter. For Roscoe to actually defend her, she must have really been bad off. Before either man could say anything else, Bo spotted Daisy and Enos heading back towards the house. Nodding at Cooter, Bo approached them slowly.

Daisy saw Bo and stopped. She wanted to go to him, but she was afraid he'd pull away from her again. Enos tightened his grip on her shoulders, not sure if he really trusted Bo to keep his temper in check.

"Hey." Bo's voice was quiet, and he wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Hey." Her voice was just as quiet, and she waited for him to say something.

"Listen, um…. I….." His voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Daisy. I'm so sorry."

Beginning to cry again, Daisy pulled away from Enos and wrapped her arms around Bo's waist. He inhaled sharply, and she remembered his ribs. She shifted her arms lower on him and he returned her hug so tightly she could barely breathe.

Enos stepped closer to them and kept his voice low. "I'm gonna go in the house and talk to Roscoe."

Daisy nodded, never moving her head from Bo's shoulder. As Enos moved past them, Bo looked at him, not sure what to say.

"I….. I got kinda rough with ya." Enos wasn't really ready to apologize to Bo for stopping him from hurting Daisy.  
"I needed somebody to stop me." Shrugging, Bo glanced down at Daisy. "You did what ya had to."

Enos nodded and left them.

Daisy felt Bo's head against hers and even as her tears soaked his shirt, his dampened her hair.

Realizing that a few people were staring at them, Bo gently pulled away from her. "I can't take all these people."

She nodded they walked to the barn, never letting go of each other. Without exchanging a word, they both headed to where they had always gone when they wanted to be alone.

* * *

Pauline sat on the coffee table and watched Jesse carefully. His eyes were glued to Luke and he seemed to be off in his own world of memories. She remembered when Martha died, and she was worried about Jesse surviving the loss. Back then he had the three kids to worry about and she knew they would pull him through. Now that one of his kids was in the coffin in front of him, she was more worried. She'd already realized that his faith wasn't going to pull him through this, so she was left with the hope that Bo and Daisy could. 

Turning, she saw Enos standing behind the sofa with Roscoe. She stood and made her way to the men.

"Enos, right?" At his questioning glance, she reached out his hand to shake it. "Pauline. We spoke briefly on the phone."

"Oh, yes, ma'am." Enos shook her hand and glanced at Jesse. "How's Uncle Jesse doin'?"  
"He's havin' a bad time of it. What about Daisy? From what I've been hearin' she's been with you most of the time."

"Ain't been easy on her, either. I wish I could do something to make it better for all of 'em." Enos looked at Roscoe, who, reached out and patted the deputy's shoulder.

"You are helpin' 'em, Enos." Offering comfort was awkward for Roscoe, but Enos appreciated the effort and smiled at the sheriff.

* * *

By the time Bo reached the hayloft, Daisy was already sitting against a bale of hay with her legs stretched out in front of her. Neither of them has said a word as they'd climbed the ladder. Sitting next to her, Bo stared at his hands sighed. When she reached out and took one of his hands with her own, he visibly relaxed and looked at her. "I had no call to push ya, Daisy, and I know it." 

"Bo, it's okay. I'm fine."

"It ain't okay, I-"  
"Honey, you ain't the only one that's done something ya shouldn't have in the last day or so." Her mind went back to the night before with Enos.

"Yeah, I heard about ya takin' a swing at the State Trooper."

Daisy had forgotten about that. "Oh, yeah. A couple of things."

Turning to her, Bo looked worried. "What else did ya do?"

Biting her lip for a moment, Daisy almost told him, but then changed her mind. "Don't matter. I think I fixed it, but I almost messed up real bad."

He was quiet for a moment, but then almost whispered to her. "Ya know, there was a time we told each other everything."

"I reckon there was." She shrugged. "Seems like a long time ago."

"You mean since Luke came back from the Marines, right? We kinda stopped tellin' each other everything then."

She could tell from his voice that he felt bad about it, and she sighed. "Bo, I knew you'd still listen if I needed to talk, I just……. Once you and Luke got close again, it just wasn't the same, ya know?"

"I know I was closer to Luke in lots of ways, but I still felt like we was more…." His mind searched for a way to tell her how he felt. "I still felt closer to you sometimes."

"Ya did?" She was surprised by that.

"Yeah." Nodding, he smiled at her. "No matter how mad I made ya, or how bad I messed up, ya never gave me that disappointed look that Uncle Jesse and Luke would." He shrugged. "I guess that's what I mean. I was never afraid of disappointin' ya." Her eyes grew moist and he smiled. "Now that right hook ya got, THAT scared me." They shared a laugh, and he pulled her into his arms. "But I was never scared of tellin' ya something dumb I'd done. Ya always understood." She returned his embrace and he continued. "'Cept the time I-"

She knew exactly what he was going to say and she finished with him. "Ran my car off the cliff."

They both laughed again.

"But even then, ya weren't disappointed in me. Mad as a hornet and fed me cold grits for a week, but I knew ya was just mad. You and me'd be okay, ya just needed to be mad for a while."

"Well, ya did blow up my car." She sighed. "That was a great car. I miss that Duster."

"This don't mean I get cold grits again, right?"

"Maybe." They both smiled again, but they both also realized that they were trying to avoid talking about what was happening.

"Bo, ya know there's something we both need to do."

"I reckon so."

Her voice cracked and she held him tighter. "I was so afraid I was gonna have to do it without ya. I didn't think I could."

"I'm sorry." Holding her against him, he kissed the top of her head. "Ya ain't alone. I'm right here with ya."

They sat still for a few more minutes, just holding on to each other. Then they made their way down the ladder and towards the house.

* * *

Jesse was still staring silently at the coffin, and Pauline was beginning to wonder if she should do or say something. Suddenly the people in the kitchen cleared and made way for Bo and Daisy. They gripped each other's hands so tightly their knuckles were white, and they slowly made their way to the living room. By the time they reached Luke's coffin, they were both crying. Everyone in the house saw two heartbroken adults saying goodbye to their cousin except Jesse. One look at him and Pauline knew he was seeing the two children that had stood in front of Martha's coffin all those years ago. 

Slowly, Daisy reached out and touched Luke's hair. She couldn't begin to count the times she'd played with it, twisting it into little curls and laughing when he ran his fingers through it to get rid of the 'Shirley Temple' look she'd created.

Bo ran his fingers over Luke's hand, but drew back quickly when he felt how cold his cousin's skin was. Luke was gone. It hit Bo like a slap in his face. What he was looking at might look like his brother, but he wasn't there. Gripping the side of the coffin with his free hand and squeezing Daisy's hand tighter, he began to sob.

Everyone in the living room made their way to the door except Pauline and Enos. They stood silently wondering if they should move to the grieving family.

Pulling Bo with her, Daisy moved to Jesse and bent down to return the embrace he offered her. Jesse put his arms around the two cousins kneeling in front of him and the three of them cried together.

* * *

For being so short, this chapter was really hard to write. Hopefully the next couple will be quicker to come to me. Don't forget to let me know how you think I'm doing. 


	9. Chapter 9

I know. It's been WAYYYYYYYYYYY too long since I updated any story. I started this months ago, but my now 2 year old learned to walk. So now I spend a majority of the time chasing her around and have no time for much else. I'm trying to get back to these.

* * *

Pauline and Enos were sitting at the table with coffee when the kitchen door opened. Enos stood when he realized Lulu Hogg was almost dragging Boss behind her.

Lulu hugged Enos and whispered in his ear. "You're takin' care of that girl, ain't ya."

It wasn't a question, but Enos nodded.

Boss was silent, holding his hat in his hands and looking like he was wishing he were anywhere but in the Duke kitchen.

Pauline stood to offer them coffee, but Jesse, Daisy, and Bo interrupted them. Lulu reached out to pull Daisy into a hug, and Jesse approached Boss.

"Jesse." Boss's voice was low. "We come to pay our respects."

"I appreciate that, J.D." The men shook hands.

"He was a good boy, Jesse." Lulu released Daisy and hugged Jesse.

Boss hugged Daisy briefly before she moved back to Enos's side. When Boss turned to Bo, the younger man backed up a bit. Boss was confused, but Lulu pushed past him to hug Bo herself.

"You're always so mean to them that he don't know what to do when you're nice, J.D." Lulu guided Bo to a chair and sat down at the table beside him.

Pauline watched Jesse closely. His eyes met Boss's and the look in them silenced the ordinarily outspoken commissioner. For a moment, the kitchen was silent, then the door opened to reveal Vance and Cooter carrying a bottle that obviously held shine. The men stopped when they saw Boss, but he gestured for them to hand him the bottle. Pauline moved to the cabinet for glasses, but stopped when the door opened again. This time it was Lavinia, who instantly spotted Daisy and moved to hug her tightly.

"Daisy, let me have a look at ya."

Saying nothing, Daisy looked at Jesse, who nodded to her.

"Oh, my, lord, did you grow up to be a beauty." Lavinia squeezed Daisy's hands tightly.

"Thank you." Daisy was obviously surprised, and not responsive to Lavinia's affection.

Pauline squeezed Daisy's shoulders and gently led her back to Enos's side. Undaunted by Pauline's actions, Lavinia followed and looked at Enos.

"You must be Enos."

Enos was more interested in Daisy's reaction to her aunt then in anything Lavinia said, but he nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

An uncomfortable silence followed, but Pauline interrupted it by placing a group of glasses on the table. Taking one herself, she moved back so Jesse, Boss, Bo, Cooter, Vance, and Daisy could each take one. Lavinia stood back and watched them silently.

"I ain't here in an official capacity, today." Boss explained as he poured from the bottle into each of the glasses.

Enos offered Daisy the vacant chair, but she gently pushed him into it so she could sit on his leg. Jesse's first instinct was to say something to her, but when he saw the white-knuckled grip she had on Enos's hand, he stopped.

The shy deputy wasn't exactly comfortable, but he responded by putting his free hand gently on her back.

Bo was still watching Daisy intently, unsure what he was missing between his aunt and his cousin, but Pauline moved to stand behind Daisy between her and Lavinia.

They sipped their shine silently for a moment before Cooter stood. "Mary should be back anytime, now. She went home to rest up for tonight."  
Jesse stood, nodded to Boss and excused himself to exit the house. Reaching for the bottle, Boss grabbed the two glasses and followed him.

After the two men left the room, Lavinia and Pauline sat in their empty chairs. Pauline was quick to place herself in Jesse's empty chair, next to Daisy and Enos.

Finishing her shine, Daisy sighed and stared at the table. Lulu reached out and took her hand. "You go on outside and get some air, Daisy."

"You sure? I mean, ya came out here to see us-"  
"I'm fine right here talkin' to Pauline." Lulu smiled at her.

Nodding, Daisy shot her a grateful smile before standing. Her eyes met Lavinia's briefly before she turned and led Enos out of the house.

Lavinia stood, but Pauline gave her a look that could only be described as a warning. "Leave her be, Lavinia."

"I'm just gonna go talk to her."

As Lavinia headed for the door Lulu's voice stopped her in a tone that Bo had never heard from the normally jovial woman. "You best be leavin' her be, Lavinia. She's got enough on her plate right about now."

The three women stared at each other for a moment. Standing, Bo decided it was time to find out what was going on between Lavinia and Daisy.

* * *

Jesse and Boss sat side by side on the trunk of Boss's caddy and shared the 'shine. "Ya know, Jesse, we've seen our share of hard times."

"I know it." Sighing, Jesse poured himself another. "But up until yesterday, I thought buryin' my Martha was the hardest thing I was ever gonna have ta do."

For a moment, Boss was silent. Finally he sighed and turned Jesse. "I won't win no contest for bein' nice to your boy, Jesse."

"J.D., you wouldn't win no contest for bein' nice to anybody." Jesse's voice was gruff and the commissioner nodded.

"I can't argue with you there. But I never had no cause to see him hurt. And you know, since my Lulu and I were never blessed with a child of our own, she loves your three like they was hers."

"That she does." Nodding, Jesse sipped his shine again. "She's always been good to them and I appreciate the interest she's always shown in Daisy."

"If there's anything we can do……"  
Stunned, Jesse turned to his old friend and enemy. "There's nothing anyone can do. But I am obliged at the offer." Unable to stop himself, he laughed softly. "I also know how hard that was for ya, J.D. Offerin' to do somethin' for someone else."

Sharing a laugh with Jesse, Boss nodded. "I usually leave that to Lulu."

* * *

Enos followed Daisy out behind the barn, knowing from the expression on her face that it wasn't the time to ask her any questions. She deliberately walked around the outside of the barn to avoid the family that was camping inside. For a few silent moments, she walked from one side of the barn to the other and back. Finally her eyes met the deputy's and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Feeling his arms holding her, Daisy sighed and finally relaxed. With the side of her face against his chest, she whispered to him. "Do you really know how much I love you?"

He briefly held her tighter before gently turning her face up to meet his gaze. "As much as I've always loved you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That much." Their lips met softly at first, but quickly became very intimate. Just as Daisy was beginning to wonder if she were pushing Enos again, a noise behind them startled them both.

Bo turned the corner around the barn and stopped. The couple in front of him parted, but he realized he'd walked in on something intense. His mind briefly went back to Lavinia's words about Enos taking advantage of her and his thought that Daisy would have to be the one making the moves. At that time he'd thought he was joking, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Bo?"

Daisy speaking to him stopped his train of thought and he shook his head. "Can ya let me in on what that's all about?"

Thinking he was referring to what he'd walked in on, Daisy actually put her hands on her hips and almost glared at him. "Are you gonna stand there and pretend that I ain't walked out here and found you doin' a whole lot more?"

Her reaction made Bo laugh. "Wow, I musta really walked in on somethin'." When Daisy responded with a confused stare, he laughed harder. "I wasn't talkin' 'bout you two. As a matter of fact, I don't wanna ever know what you was about to do out here." They both blushed and he sat on a bale of hay, wiping tears from his eyes and laughing even harder.

Realizing that her younger cousin was having way too much fun at her expense, Daisy pulled Enos with her to stand in front of him. She was about to really let Bo have it until it occurred to her that he was laughing for the first time since the accident. For a moment she was so relieved to see him smiling she forgot it was at her expense.

Bo leaned away from her. "You're gonna smack me, ain't ya." He knew there were some things Daisy didn't take kindly to being teased about, and this was right at the top of the list.

"Not this time, Sugar." Ruffling his hair, she laughed when he pulled his head out of her reach. She sat next to Bo and leaned against him. "I'm just glad to see ya smilin'."

Sighing, Bo wrapped his arm around her. "Ain't much to smile about right now."

"I know. I just hadn't realized how much I missed seein' ya smile." They sat side by side for a few moments, then Daisy remembered Bo's question. "So what were ya talkin' about?"

"Aunt Lavinia. What's up with you two?" She stopped smiling, but Bo continued. "She was gonna come after ya and Miss Lulu got down right ornery with her."

"Miss Lulu?" Enos's voice rose in surprise, and when Bo nodded, he sat on the other side of Daisy and stared at her.

"You don't remember?"  
Bo shook his head and waited for Daisy to start.

* * *

Jesse sighed and stood. "I reckon it's time to go back inside. Mary and Cooter'll be gettin' settled in for the night shortly."

"Lulu will probably be by again tomorrow. She's real worried about ya'll." Boss turned to Jesse with a serious look. "I am sorry for your loss, Jesse."

"Thank ya, J.D." Sadly, Jesse turned and headed for the house. When he entered, Pauline stood and hugged him again. After returning her embrace, he turned to Lulu. "Where's Lavinia?"

"Oh, she headed out the front door a little bit ago." Pauline shrugged. "She won't give up on talkin' to her, but I don't think it will be tonight."

"I think Daisy will be all right to talk to her shortly. Just now ain't the time to drag it all up." Jesse sat at the table. "Mary here yet?"

Lulu nodded. "She's in the living room with Cooter."  
"I think I'm gonna turn in. If you women will excuse me?" After they nodded, he headed for the doorway towards his bedroom. "Oh, I think J.D.'s is ready to go."

"Well he can be as ready as he wants. I'll head out when I'm ready." Lulu smiled at Jesse and made no move to leave her chair.

After Jesse exited the kitchen, Pauline sat back down and sighed. "I have no earthly idea what to do for him, Lulu."  
"All we can do is be here." Lulu answered her and shook her head.

* * *

"I always figured Luke told ya what happened." Daisy sighed. "It was the night we buried Aunt Martha. I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs to get some water. I heard Aunt Lavinia telling Uncle Jesse and Aunt Pauline that there was no way Uncle Jesse could raise me up without Aunt Martha."

Both men stared at her in shock.

Nodding, Daisy continued. "Aunt Pauline was arguing with her, but I heard her ask Uncle Jesse if he thought the circuit judge would agree that she could raise me up better then Uncle Jesse. So I up and started yellin' at her that I didn't care what she or the circuit judge thought I wasn't going anywhere."

Bo was beginning to understand why Daisy wasn't thrilled to see Lavinia. "Who did she think she was, trying to take you away from us?" His tone betrayed his own emotion regarding the subject. "I reckon she didn't let it go."  
"Hell, no." Daisy was getting angry all over again just thinking about it. "She kept tryin' to tell me that she was only doing what she thought was best for me. She wanted me to move in with her and leave ya'll."

"But what did Uncle Jesse say?" Enos couldn't believe Jesse would be sitting back while Lavinia tried to take Daisy away from him.

"He was mad as a hornet. But I was 'bout hysterical. All I could think was that she was tryin' to make me leave Uncle Jesse, you and Luke. I told her that I didn't care what she did or where she took me she'd spend more time chasin' me down and haulin' me back then raisin' me up."

The men smiled at her, not surprised at her response to Lavinia.

"Uncle Jesse finally took my hand and told me nobody was takin' me nowhere and to go on back up to bed." Her voice got quiet and she stared at her own hands in her lap. "I went upstairs and Luke was standin' at the top of the stairs. He'd heard everything and he promised me that no matter what he wasn't lettin' anybody take me away from ya'll. If anybody ever did, that it didn't matter where I was he'd come get me." Trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears, she sighed and stared at the ground.

Enos wrapped his arm around her shoulders while Bo took her hand. "He spent a lot of time lookin' after the two of us."

"More you then me." Daisy smiled at Bo through her tears and squeezed his hand. Making an effort to not break down again, she continued. "The next morning Uncle Jesse promised me that he wasn't going to let her take me away, and he understood I was upset, but if I ever had a mind to disrespect my elders again like that I'd be takin' a trip to the woodshed with him."

They all laughed softly.

Standing, Bo inhaled sharply when his ribs protested. "I'm done for. I wanna check with Mary and Cooter before I head to bed." He reached slowly around Daisy to squeeze her against him. "I for one am real glad she didn't get her way."

As he kissed the side of her head, she returned his embrace. "Me, too. I love you."

"I love you, too, Darlin'."

Bo left Enos and Daisy behind the barn to head into the house. Cooter and Mary were seated at either end of the sofa. Sitting on the end of the coffee table, Bo leaned close to Mary.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Okay. I slept for a while so I'm better." Choosing her words carefully, Mary hoped that Bo would remember Cooter was sitting next to her.

"Mary, if you need to lay down, Luke would understand." He sighed and his voice dropped to a whisper. "There's an empty bed in there."

Taking his hands, Mary smiled at him. She knew that he had been nearly hysterical at the thought of any of the numerous relatives sleeping in Luke's bed, yet he'd just offered it to her. "I might take ya up on that after sun up. But I think I'll be okay." He started to voice more worry, but she smiled at him. "Bo, I promise if I need to, I'll lay down. Okay?"

"Okay." He let it go and looked at Cooter. "We appreciate ya bein' here…."

Bo faltered and Cooter smiled. "Where else do ya think I'd be, buddyroe?" Standing, Cooter hugged Bo until Bo almost whimpered from his broken ribs. "Forgot. Sorry. I wouldn't be anywhere else, Bo."

* * *

Daisy watched Bo enter the house and sighed to herself. "Ya tired?"  
"Not especially." He wondered what she had in mind.

"I'm just not ready to go inside yet." Leading him out the back of the barn, she climbed into a large wagon full of hay. Once Enos was sitting beside her, she leaned against him. After a few minutes he turned a bit and leaned into the hay. Kicking her shoes off, Daisy stretched out beside him with her head on his chest.

The silence between them was comfortable. Enos's fingers played gently in her hair and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Tilting her head up, Daisy's eyes met Enos's intense stare. "What?"

"I love you."

Daisy smiled. "I love you, too." She shifted up so she could kiss him. His arms tightened around her and he deepened their kiss. As hands roamed over her body she shivered under his touch. They parted and Daisy needed a moment to catch her breath. She smiled when she realized he did, too. Apparently she had the same effect on him that he had on her. They smiled at each other and Daisy laid her head back on his chest, finding warmth and comfort in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know. Lots of you thought I'd NEVER get back to this one. I've kicked around chapters here and there for a while now. (okay, a LONG while) But I think I finally figured out how I'm going to get where I want to go with it. **

**

* * *

  
**

Jesse exited the bedroom in time to see Cooter getting ready to go home. The sun was up and there was a small crowd in the kitchen tending to breakfast.

"I'll be back later, Uncle Jesse."

Cooter's voice pulled Jesse from his thoughts. "Thank ya for sittin' with him, Cooter."

"I wish it was different. But ya'll are the best friends a man could have, and it wouldn't a been right if I hadn't."

For a moment, Jesse stared at the mechanic. He'd been a friend of the Dukes since he was a child, and Jesse knew that he wasn't one to show what he was feeling. Nodding, Jesse let the moment slide before Cooter became embarrassed. "Ya seen Daisy or Bo?"

"He's seein' Mary out. Her Pa's pickin' her up." Cooter's voice dropped and he moved closer to Jesse. "Did you know how close she was with Luke?"

"I knew there was a whole lot more feelin' involved then Luke was lettin' on."  
Nodding, the younger man sighed and stared at the ground. "She was really in love with him. She ain't doin' any better then ya'll with this."

"I seen Bo with her a couple of times. Seems they're trying to help each other. I'm glad. Bo needed somethin' to keep his mind occupied." Jesse's eyes went to the casket and he moved past Cooter to sit in his chair.

Cooter almost mentioned the fact that Jesse needed something to keep his mind occupied, but thought better of it.

It had been about twenty minutes after Cooter left that Pauline exited Daisy's bedroom and crossed the room to Jesse.

"Jesse?" Lavinia's voice carried across the living room. "Break- oh" She stopped for a moment. "Pauline, I didn't know you were up. I'll set another plate."

Nodding, Pauline reached for Jesse's hand and pulled him to his feet. As they sat at the table, Lavinia turned to them. "Daisy up yet?"

"No."  
"I'll save a plate for her. Eat up."

Jesse almost whispered a very short grace before touching his food. Once again, he did more picking at his plate then he did actually eating. Pauline watched him, trying to think of something that would make him actually eat some of the food in front of him.

Coy, Vance, and Jeb entered the kitchen. "Mornin."

Smiling to herself, Pauline watched Lavinia place three more plates on the table. "You boys get the chores done?"  
Nodding, they sat down and stared at Jesse. Momentarily forgetting the situation, Jesse began to grill the men on the chores that had or hadn't been done. A temperamental mule and a tractor with a sticky clutch kept his mind occupied until he'd actually cleaned his plate.

Pauline quickly moved to add some eggs to Jesse's plate before he could realize how much he'd managed to eat. As she stood behind her brother, her eyes caught Vance's and she gestured for him to keep going. Realizing what Pauline meant, he kept the conversation directed at the other tasks that needed tending to around the farm.

* * *

Bo watched the car drive away and signed. There hadn't been much they could say to each other since her Pa had been waiting for her to go home. Mary had assured him that she was tired, but she felt fine. His eyes traveled around the farm to the various people that had already gathered in the yard and realized that he didn't see anyone he particularly wanted to talk to. He was preoccupied with Mary and Luke's baby, and he liked it that way. If he continued to think about her, he couldn't think about things that he didn't want to think about. In his mind, he tried to figure out exactly what he was going to do. Luke's baby needed a Daddy, that much he knew. Luke couldn't be there, so that left it up to him. For the first time he tried to imagine what that really meant. Was he talking about marriage? Was he talking about being a husband and father now? Suddenly he was glad he and Mary hadn't had a chance to talk. Scaring himself enough at the moment, he realized he needed to think about something else for a while. But that didn't mean he wanted to think about Luke, either. A sudden desire to get away from everything overwhelmed him.

Daisy found a bigger crowd in the living room then she really wanted to face. The kitchen was only a little better, but she thanked Coy when he gave up his chair for her to sit next to Jesse. Before she could say she wasn't hungry, Lavinia put a full plate in front of her. Remembering her manners, Daisy thanked her aunt and made a visible effort to eat. She ate in silence while the men continued to discuss the chores.

After wandering around the yard for a while, Bo finally decided to go back inside. His room, though confining, was at least a place he could avoid all of the offers of condolence that seemed to never end. The conversation going on in the kitchen didn't interest him, but he did move to stand behind Daisy and squeeze her shoulder gently. Standing, Daisy hugged him. "You eat?"

Shaking his head, Bo shrugged. "Not real hungry."

"Can ya finish this for me? I just can't eat anymore, and I know I can't leave that much food." Her voice was a whisper so Lavinia wouldn't be offended.

Squeezing her hand once, Bo spoke louder. "That looks good, ya done?"

"I'll git ya one of your own, Honey." Pauline stood, but Daisy shook her head.

"I can't eat another bite, Aunt Pauline. He can have the rest of mine." She quickly moved Bo into her vacant chair. "I'm gonna go wash up."

Her intention was to go get a change of clothes and take a shower, but she found a fairly long line ahead of her. Apparently more people had arrived in the last day and there was barely a space for her to stand in the small house. Making a decision, Daisy went back to the kitchen.

Bo tried to join in the conversation, but his mind kept wandering to the casket in the living room. Finally the last bite of Daisy's breakfast was gone and he stood. He was still trying to decide where he was going when Daisy appeared.

Slowly, she made her way to Jesse, trying to figure out how to talk to him.

"Just spit it out, Daisy-girl." Without even turning to her, he knew there was something on her mind.

"Well, Uncle Jesse, ya know, Enos had to work today, and he….. well, he said I could come over if I wanted to use his shower or get some sleep while he was gone." She felt guilty as soon as she said it. "I won't be gone long, just long enough to get cleaned up and-"

"I think that's a good idea." Pauline interrupted before Jesse could answer. "You take some time to yourself. I've been told I snore like a freight train, which means you ain't had a lick of sleep."

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy made it clear that if he didn't think it was a good idea, she wouldn't go.

Standing, Jesse nodded. "Pauline's right. You go get yourself cleaned up and try to get some rest."

Bo cleared his throat as if he were about to say something. Before he could, Jesse turned to him. "And you got somewhere to go too, I reckon?"

"I figured I'd best go check on Lisa. I ain't talked to her but once since she got out of the hospital."

Nodding, Jesse pointed towards the door. "Out. Both of ya."

Daisy turned to the men still gathered at the table. "Dixie's still at Cooter's, can one of ya give us a ride into town?"

"Take my car." Pauline handed Bo her keys. "I'm not goin' anywhere. That way Bo can do what he needs to do and if you need him to pick you up, he can."

Shaking her head, Daisy turned to Bo. "Enos can bring me back when he gets off work."

"Then let's go."

"You make sure Lisa's okay." Jesse's voice followed them out the door.

* * *

The ride to town was comfortably silent between the two cousins. They had both been surrounded by people for the last two days and they understood each other's need for quiet. They were almost to Enos's before Bo finally broke the silence.

"You sure you're okay with me leavin' ya here?"

Startled, Daisy turned to him. "'Course. Enos will be off work in a few hours and he'll bring me back to the farm." She thought for a moment. "How 'bout you? I heard Lisa was doin' okay, but are you ready to see her?"

He sighed. "I just don't know what to say to her."

"I'm guessin' she don't know what to say to you, either." Daisy put her hand on his shoulder as the car stopped for her to get out. "Relax, Honey. You'll figure it out." Kissing his cheek softly, she squeezed his arm. "Just ask her how she is and tell her you're glad she's better."

The first thing Daisy did after Bo dropped her off was take a long, hot shower. For the first time in two days she didn't have a line of people waiting for her to finish. A pang of guilt ran through her when she remembered that they were all there for her, Bo, and Jesse. She had no right to be glad to be away from them.

Exiting the bathroom, she caught his open closet out of the corner of her eye. A dark blue and black plaid flannel shirt looked to comfortable to pass up. It hung almost to her knees and could wrap around her slender frame twice, but it was soft and the smell reminded her of Enos. Running her hand through her wet hair a few times, she stretched out on the bed. She intended to only lie down for a moment, but soon she fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

Pauline watched Jesse carefully. He hadn't said three words since Bo and Daisy had left the farm.

"Jesse, they won't be gone that long."  
"I know that." His voice was quiet. "And I know they both needed a break. Daisy's strong, but that girl can only take so much. And Bo……" Jesse shook his head. "When he gets riled up the only one who could get through to him was……." Unable to even say his name, Jesse sighed and gestured towards the living room. "I just hope he finds a way to let Daisy get through to him. They depended on each other when he was gone in the Marines. I hope they find a way to help each other again now."

"I think they already have, Jesse." Deciding to try again, Pauline took Jesse's hands. "Maybe the three of ya need to depend on each other. You're all so worried 'bout each other, you're all afraid to lean on each other." He started to argue, but she continued quickly. "Don't tell me them kids ain't worried 'bout you, Jesse Duke. They just don't know what to do about it."

"We've always been able to talk 'bout things. Pray for strength and guidance. But right now………" He shook his head again. "I just can't find the words and I don't want either of them kids to lose their faith just 'cause I have. I want them to keep believin' this world's a good place and things happen for a reason. But I'm just too damn angry right now to practice what I been preachin' to both of them since they came to me and Martha."

"You'll find a way. You always do. Right now you're angry. That's okay."  
"This ain't okay!" His voice raised, but the few people in the house turned to him and he struggled to lower his voice. "I ain't never been so angry or lost that I couldn't turn to the Lord and trust in him to help me find the way. Right now I just can't do anything but feel angry and I can't do that to my kids. They have enough on their shoulders right about now."

* * *

Bo nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot waiting for the door to Lisa's house to open. When Lisa's mother appeared, Bo stammered.

"I…. I…. came by to, well, to check-" Before he could get a full sentence out, Lisa's mother took his hand and led him inside.

"She's in her room, but I'll call her out to see ya. I was hopin' she'd feel up to comin' out with us to pay our respects. Bo, I'm so sorry for what happened to Luke."

"Thank ya, ma'am." He didn't mean to sound so short, but Luke was still the last thing he wanted to talk about. "I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. I'm sure you've heard enough of that these last two days. Have a seat and I'll get Lisa for ya."

After a few seconds, Lisa appeared. Immediately she crossed the room and hugged Bo, who had stood to greet her.

In his arms, she began to cry. "I'm sorry, Bo. I'm so sorry."

"I came to see how you are." Bo's voice betrayed his desire to escape yet more sympathy.

Nodding, she sat down and gestured for him to do the same. "I ain't been movin' around much. Real bad concussion."

"You gonna be okay?"

Nodding, Lisa looked at him. "I could ask you the same."

"I'm sore. Ribs are messed up."

Lisa knew Bo was avoiding, and she felt that she had no right to pry. They had been dating very casually, and she knew that as much as they enjoyed each other's company, neither of them had felt a need to share any real intimacy. The silence between them became uncomfortable, and she stood. "Ya wanna get out of here? Just go for a drive?"

"Lisa, I ain't the best company right now."  
"I promise not to hold it against ya. With the headache I got, I ain't exactly the best for conversation, either."

He considered it for a moment, then he shook his head. The last thing Lisa needed was anything to give her the impression that he was going to ask her out again. It wasn't her, it was Mary, and Luke's baby. But he couldn't tell her that, so he just stood and made an excuse to get out of her house.

* * *

When Enos opened the door, he stopped. The sight of Daisy's legs barely covered by his shirt started a series of thoughts that made the deputy blush and he was grateful she was asleep. He called Jesse to let him know that he'd bring her out to the farm when she woke. Then, after a quick shower, he sat in a chair facing the window, mostly to force himself to stop staring at her.

After he hung up the phone, Jesse turned to Pauline. "Daisy's still asleep."  
"Good. Lord knows she could use some rest." She took her brother's hand. "You need to focus on getting some sleep yourself, tonight. Tomorrow is gonna be a long one."

"Not as long as the days after." His voice was low, but Pauline wrapped her arms around Jesse and hugged him tightly.

The kitchen door opened and Bo slowly entered the room. The sight of Jesse hanging on to Pauline brought him to an abrupt stop. Bo had never seen Jesse look so broken and it actually scared him. His first instinct was to run back out the door, but Jesse turned to him and reached for his hand. Taking a deep breath, Bo stepped towards his uncle and returned a tight embrace. Over Jesse's head, Bo's eyes met Pauline's and she nodded to him. For the first time in his life, Bo found himself in the position of being the strong one for his uncle, and he was determined to keep himself together as long as Jesse needed him to.

Pauline watched as Bo struggled to calm himself. In less then 30 seconds, a full range of emotions crossed his face. He finally closed his eyes and a few tears fell.

Fortunately, the people in the house had chosen to gather in the living room and allow the men their privacy. With one final look at Jesse and Bo, Pauline decided to join them.

With a deep breath, Jesse pulled away from Bo and all but fell into a nearby chair. Sitting next to him, Bo tried not to look as lost as he felt. Jesse turned to his youngest and sighed. "I'm s'posed to be helpin' you."

Shaking his head, Bo took Jesse's hand. "I think we're s'posed to be helpin' each other, Uncle Jesse. It's okay if you don't know what to do anymore then I do."

Suddenly Jesse realized that Bo had changed a lot in the last two days. It wasn't fair to the boy, and once again Jesse wished he could change the way things were.

"I reckon we'll have to figure it out."

"Ya think we will?"

Standing, Jesse put his hand on Bo's shoulder. "We will. You, me, and Daisy will figure it out together."

* * *

Sitting up out of her sleep, Daisy actually almost screamed. Her next breath caught in her throat and before she could actually scream, Enos had his arms around her. Trembling, she clung to him and cried. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear while he held her. After a few minutes, her breathing finally slowed and she began to calm down, and she leaned away from him.

His eyes met hers and he brushed her hair off her face. When her eyes met his, Enos couldn't think of one thing to say. Before he could think of anything, Daisy gently pulled him down to lie beside her. After she put her head on his chest, he put his arm around her and gently played with her hair. For a few minutes Daisy held on to his shirt while tears continued to slide down her face. Finally she broke the silence.

"I have no idea how long I been sleepin', but I'm still tired."

"It's not late, Daisy. If you're still tired, go back to sleep." He squeezed her gently. "I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Do you have any idea how grateful I am for that?" Leaning up, Daisy kissed him gently before she moved off of him.  
Just as he was about to move off the bed, she reached for his hand. Rolling over, she put her back to his chest and pulled his arm around her waist. Enos shifted and pulled her close to him.

"What time did you get back?"

"I was a little late. I had to-" Enos stopped abruptly.

"You had to what?" Turning enough to see his face, she waited for him to answer her.

"I had to go talk to Deke's brother. Give him Deke's things."

Daisy closed her eyes for a moment.

"This whole thing has been so bad for a lot of people." He sounded so sad Daisy didn't say anything. She couldn't. There was no way she could bring herself to admit to Enos that the news Deke had killed himself as well as Luke had actually made her feel better. A part of her knew that Deke's family was suffering just as she, Bo, and Uncle Jesse were, but another part of her still felt he got what he deserved. More to avoid his gaze then anything else, Daisy turned to put her back to him again.

* * *

Pauline found Bo sitting alone on the steps out front. Sitting next to him, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "How are ya, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay." He turned to her. "Uncle Jesse still in his chair?"

"I've just come from sittin' with him. I wanted to know how you're doin'." Poking his arm gently, she smiled at him. "And not the old 'I'm okay' that I've been hearin' from both you kids since I got here."

"Not much more I can say, ma'am. I gotta be okay." After a moment, he finally sighed. "I'm worried 'bout Uncle Jesse."

"And he's worried 'bout you and Daisy."

"I know. Neither of us want him to. Worry 'bout us, I mean."

"And you know he don't want either of ya worryin' about him, neither." Pauline stared at him.

"I know." After a second, Bo made a decision. "I ain't never seen Uncle Jesse like this before. I don't know what to do."

Pauline realized that he was doubting himself, so she patted his shoulder. "You did good, Bo. Maybe now he'll realize that he can lean on you and Daisy as much as the two of you lean on him." She sighed. "I know it's a lot for ya, but you'll find a way. Promise."

For a split second, Bo considered telling her how much more there was for him to deal with, meaning Luke's baby with Mary, but he remembered that he'd promised to not tell anyone. "I just wish I knew how we's gonna get through this." His voice actually cracked and Pauline hugged him.

"I know, honey. You will. I know it don't seem like it right about now, but you really will."

* * *

It was dark when Enos's car approached the farm. Daisy got out and waited for Enos to join her before crossing the porch and entering the kitchen. Lavinia was seated at the table and she looked up at her niece.

"I got a plate for ya in the 'fridge."

Staring back at Enos for a second, Daisy shook her head. "We already ate, ma'am. But thank ya."

Lavinia eyed the couple for a moment, then nodded. "Your Uncle Jesse is in the living room with Coy, Vance, and Jeb. Pauline and Bo are outside somewhere."

Wanting to escape Lavinia's stare, Daisy led Enos to the living room. As Enos stopped to speak to the men Daisy moved to Jesse and sat on the arm of his chair. When Jesse's hand reached for hers, she held it with both hands so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"You get some rest?"

"Yes, sir. And Enos made sure I ate, too."

Jesse gave her a small smile, as she knew he would. "Sounds like Enos is watchin' out for ya."

"I reckon." After a moment, Daisy took a deep breath. "Bo mentioned sittin' with ya tomorrow night."

"If that's what you and Bo would want." Jesse turned a bit so he could face her. "It's up to the two of you."

She nodded and turned her eyes to the casket. "I don't know what to do. I ain't even sure what I'm s'posed to feel right about now."

"There ain't no s'posed to feel, Daisy-girl. You feel what ya feel and that's that. There ain't no right or wrong."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, like she was ashamed of what she had to say. "I, Uncle Jesse, I'm….. I feel like I should be….."

"Daisy?" Now Jesse was worried. "What is it, girl?"

"Am I a bad person 'cause I'm glad Deke's dead?"

Daisy's question took Jesse by surprise. It occurred to him that he'd been told of Deke's passing, but it really hadn't registered in his mind that Deke was the one responsible for Luke's death.

Taking a moment, Jesse tried to form an answer, but found he couldn't. The truth was, HE was glad Deke was headed for his own plot in the cemetery. And that fact made Jesse realize just how far from his own faith he'd managed to stray. Unable to face Daisy with this sudden knowledge, he moved away from her and stood.

Watching Jesse leave the house, Daisy struggled to breathe. It was more her imagination then anything else, but she felt everyone's eyes on her. It seemed to take an hour for her to get through the house and out the kitchen door.

Enos called her name as she passed him.

"I'm fine. I just need some air." She had no idea how she'd managed to say those words, but they had the desired effect. Enos nodded and turned back to the other men.

Once outside, Daisy fought to appear calm until she reached the back of the barn.

Bo and Pauline were making their way back to the house when they saw Daisy sitting behind the barn. It wasn't until they got closer that they realized she was crying. Changing direction, they quickly reached her and Bo kneeled down next to her. Instantly, she tried to stand up. "Leave me alone!"

Gently, Pauline took her arm. "Daisy, honey, talk to us."

Daisy shook her head. "I can't."

Before she could move away from them, Bo put his arm around her and pulled her to him. At first she fought him, but he refused to let go of her until she stopped fighting and leaned into his embrace.

Convinced Bo was able to handle the situation, Pauline patted his arm and left the cousins alone.

"It's gonna be okay."  
"No, Bo, it ain't!" Screaming at him, she tried again to get away from him.

"Stop. Darlin', come on, stop. Please?" Bo continued to hold her and talk to her until she wore herself out. Slowly, Bo led her to a bale of hay and sat with her.

Finally she pulled away from him a bit to lean against his shoulder.

"You ready to talk?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Look," Bo's voice betrayed how unsure of himself he was. "I don't know if I have an answer, Dais, but if you don't tell me what's goin' on, I can't even try to help ya."

"You can't help, Bo. You don't understand."

"How do you know? How do you know that I don't understand if you don't even give me a chance?" Standing, Bo lost his own battle with his temper. "I understand a whole lot more then you think I do, Daisy. You just don't wanna even let me try."

Before he could walk away, Daisy called him back. "Don't go. Please?"

Bo stepped towards her and kneeled in front of her.

"Uncle Jesse can't even stand to look at me, Bo."  
"What?"

"I told him, and he couldn't even look at me. He just got up and walked away. I….. I shouldn'a told him, I reckon. I just….. I wanted him to help me stop feelin' like this. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. And now he can't even be in the same room with me." Tears came again, and she put her face in her hands.

Moving to sit beside her again, Bo put his arm around her. "Uncle Jesse loves ya. You know that. There ain't nothin' any of us could tell him that would change that."

"Could you tell him…." She hesitated, wondering if Bo would have the same reaction to her words that Jesse did.

"There ain't nothin' you could say to me to make me stop lovin' ya, either."

Her eyes met his for a second, and she took a deep breath. "I can't help bein' glad Deke's dead, Bo. That ain't the way we was raised, and I know it. But I can't help it."

For a moment, Bo was quiet. Just long enough for Daisy to be convinced he was about to walk away from her too. She turned away from him. "I know it ain't right. I don't know what to do about it."

"I wanted to kill him myself." Bo's voice was quiet, and he waited for Daisy to turn back to him. "That's how I feel about it." He shrugged. "I don't much care right now if that's right. He took Luke from us, and I'm glad he's dead for it."

"Uncle Jesse don't see it that way."

"Ain't much I can do about it. Might pass." Bo shrugged again. "Maybe we'll both stop bein' angry at him."

"You think?"

"I don't know. I told ya I don't have a whole bunch of answers." Taking her hands, he sighed. "But I did tell ya I'd understand."

Finally she smiled at him. "Yeah, ya did."

"Come on." Standing, he pulled her to her feet. "Your Loverboy is gonna be lookin' for ya."

"My lover?" Daisy stopped and looked at Bo with almost a panicked expression on her face.

"Loverboy? Enos? Ya know, the guy that's been followin' ya around since ya was 12?" Her expression confused him, but just as quickly, it was gone.

"Oh, yeah. Loverboy." For a brief moment, Daisy had thought Bo somehow knew about her and Enos. "Don't call him that."

Bo wasn't sure, but he got the impression there was more she hadn't told him. Before he could ask her about it she was gone.

* * *

Jesse, completely unaware of how he's leaving the house had affected Daisy, stood at Martha's grave, a short distance from where Luke's grave was going to be in two days. He tried to feel the peace and quiet around him, but it wasn't working. For a moment he even tried to pray for guidance, but that also eluded him.

"I wish you was here, Martha." His voice was quiet. "I don't know how I'm going to get through puttin' our oldest here with ya. I know he's with ya, and I know you're both watchin' over us, but that just don't seem to help none right now. I don't know how to put one foot in front of the other, and I don't know how to help our other two youngin's. You'd know. You'd know how to help Daisy and Bo. You'd know how to help me find my way back to the Lord, and trust in him again. 'Cause right now, I just don't."

* * *

**Please send me a short review if you're still with me. Just want to know how many people are going to stick it out to the end. **


	11. Chapter 11

**It hasn't even been two weeks since my last chapter- I'm on a roll, here. I must have rewritten last chapter and this one 20 times. Just wasn't happy with it. Hope you're happy with this one. **

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning brought even more people out to the farm. Daisy could barely find a place to stand when she exited her bedroom. She had been awake for a while, but she dreaded facing Jesse again after the night before. Her eyes searched the room for Bo, but he was not in the cramped living room. As she moved through the kitchen, Lavinia caught her eye.

"I was startin' to think you were gonna sleep all day."

Daisy's only reply was to shrug.

"Enos called earlier, said he was working with them State Troopers for the better part of the day and he'd get out here as soon as he could."

Daisy nodded.

"Breakfast was a few hours ago, but I could rustle up something for ya."

"No, thank you."

Lavinia crossed the room and stood close to her. "I heard ya come in last night. It was kinda late."

"We took a walk." Daisy and Enos had walked quietly around the property before he'd gone home. She had spent most of that time trying to avoid a discussion that would lead to her feelings about Deke. Her mind was back on the night before when Lavinia interrupted her thoughts.

"Daisy, I know you're hurting right now, but you need to keep your head straight when it comes to your boyfriend."

"What?" Daisy stared at Lavinia.

"You know I've always cared about you, girl, and I'm worried 'bout ya. I just don't want to see ya do somethin' that you'll be sorry for."

"Somethin' I'll be sorry for?" Once again, Daisy's mind went back to Enos, and the fact that she had pushed him into exactly what Lavinia was suggesting he'd push her. It struck a nerve, and, before she could stop and think about it, Daisy lashed out. "You're worried 'bout me? Like ya were when Aunt Martha passed?"

"Daisy-"  
"Don't. Just don't. How much time I spend with Enos or what we're doin' when we're spendin' time together ain't none of your concern." Her voice rose, but already on emotional overload, she was beyond being able to control herself. "I can't believe you even think it's any of your business-"  
"DAISY MAE!" Jesse's voice carried across the kitchen.

Immediately Daisy stopped and looked at Jesse. Crossing the room, he pointed to the door. Without a word, Daisy followed him out to the yard.

"Everyone is here to support us, that includes Lavinia. You best remember your manners with her."

"Yes, sir." Daisy's eyes never left the ground.

His voice raised, making his anger known to anyone in hearing range. "I know you're not havin' an easy time with this, but that don't give you the right to carry on like that. I taught ya to respect your elders, and-" Jesse realized that he was the one out of control at that moment. Stopping abruptly, he turned from her and walked back into the house.

Pauline had heard the commotion and came to see what was happening. When Jesse turned from Daisy and left her standing in the yard, Pauline moved to her and hugged her. "What happened?"

"Me." Daisy was in tears and could barely speak. "I just keep makin' things worse."

"That's not true, Sweetheart."

"Yes it is. I keep doin' things that-" Stopping, Daisy shook her head and began to cry harder.

Patting her back gently, Pauline whispered in her ear. "You keep doin' things because you're hurting, Daisy. Ain't nobody holdin' anything against ya, girl. Promise."

"Uncle Jesse-" Again, she stopped. After crying for a few more minutes, Daisy finally pulled away from Pauline. "I'm sorry."

"There ain't nothin' to be sorry for."

"I forgot my manners and yelled at Aunt Lavinia, and-"

"She deserved every bit of it." Pauline smiled at her. "I know how Jesse feels about it, but I'm tellin' ya that she had it comin' from ya."

Finally, Daisy sighed and looked at her. "I just wish she'd leave me alone."  
"Me, too, honey. Me, too."

* * *

Bo heard the commotion from his own room, but by the time he made it to the kitchen, Jesse and Daisy were gone. He turned to Jeb, who had seen the whole thing, and asked him what happened. Jeb was almost finished telling him what happened when the kitchen door opened again to reveal Jesse.

When Jesse returned to the kitchen, he wasn't finished. He hadn't taken the time to find out what happened, and he really did know Daisy well enough to know that she wouldn't have acted that way without some sort of cause. Lavinia crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"Jesse, that girl is headed for trouble."

"I reckon I didn't make myself clear before. Daisy is none of your business. She don't start trouble. What did you say to her?"

"Do you know what time she came in last night?"

He shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Jesse, she was out with that boyfriend of hers well past a respectable hour. She's not thinkin' clearly, and that man knows it."

"Well, now I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be knowin' what she's doin'."

"What I'm sorry for is stoppin' her from puttin' ya in your place!" Jesse's voice rose again. "You got a lot of nerve comin' here and treatin' Daisy like some teenager that don't know no better. And, not that I think it's any of your business anymore then Daisy does, but that boyfriend of hers is a good man. I won't have you talkin' 'bout the two of them like that in my house."

The house was silent. Shocked at Jesse's outburst, Lavinia stepped back. "I'm just tryin' to look out for her."

"You're tryin' to check up on her. You're tryin' to stick your nose into her business. You're tryin' to treat her like a kid, which she ain't. And the only thing you're really tryin' is my patience."

This time Lavinia's answer was silence, and Jesse lowered his voice. "I appreciate you bein' here, Lavinia. We ain't spoken in too many years. And I do remember you're here to try to help. But if you're really wantin' to help, leave the girl alone." Turning, Jesse left Lavinia in the kitchen and headed back to his chair next to Luke's casket.

Bo watched Jesse move to his chair and moved to stand beside him. "Uncle Jesse? You okay?"

Sighing, Jesse looked at his youngest. "I've been better, Bo. I just 'bout jumped all over Daisy without findin' out what happened first."

After his conversation last night with Daisy, Bo suspected that she didn't take Jesse's outburst very well. But he knew that was the last thing Jesse needed to hear. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Uncle Jesse. She's worried 'bout ya."

"I don't want either of you kids worryin' 'bout me. You got enough to worry 'bout."

"That's too bad. We're in this together, just like ya always taught both of us." Bo sat down on the arm of Jesse's chair. His mind was racing, but he knew if Jesse knew what this was doing to him, it would just upset him more. It took everything in Bo to sit still next to Jesse.

* * *

It wasn't much later Daisy pulled up in front of the church. The second she'd found out Cooter had brought Dixie back she knew exactly where she wanted to go. Not knowing what she was going to say, she simply walked up the steps and through the door to the church.

"Daisy." The minister's voice startled her and she turned to him. Within a few seconds she was being hugged by the man that he presided over her own baptism, Bo's, Luke's and held service for all of their parents' funerals. As well as Martha's. "How are you all holdin' up?"

Tears came and she began to cry. "We're not. Everything's a mess."

Taking her hand, the minister led her to a pew and sat with her. "Why don't we start with what brought you here?"

Daisy had no idea what to say. Pushing Enos to lay down with her, being glad Deke was dead, punching a State Trooper, disrespecting Aunt Lavinia, disappointing Uncle Jesse, too many things that she'd done in the last few days. And none of which she really wanted to admit to Pastor Andrews.

Her silence told him a lot. "Are you sittin' with Luke tonight?"

She nodded.

"Are you having a hard time getting ready to say goodbye?"

This time she was silent because of a lump in her throat. All she could do was nod.

"Tomorrow, we're going to pray for Luke's soul. How about today we pray for you to find your way through this?"

Daisy took a deep breath and nodded again.

* * *

Enos pulled in next to the numerous cars outside the house. Bo exited the house and approached him.

"Hey, Bo."

"Daisy call ya?"

"No." Instantly, Enos began to worry. "Why? What happened?"

"Lavinia got after her, she lost it with her, Uncle Jesse wasn't too happy with her, and she disappeared in Dixie. I was hopin' she'd gone to see you."

"I haven't heard from her." Enos sighed. "Ya don't suppose she went back to Cooter's do ya?"

"I hope not." After a moment, Bo made a decision. "Why don't you run over there and check. I'll get Vance's car and head out myself." As he went towards the barn, he stopped and turned back to Enos. "Let me know if you find her."

Bo headed to the barn and spotted Vance. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Daisy took off again. Enos is headed over to Cooter's. I'm gonna head into town and see if I run into her or if anyone's seen her."

"We'll come with ya." Vance waved to Coy and Jeb. "Do all of us some good to get out of here for a while."

"Why don't we split up? We'd have a better chance of findin' her that way."

Jeb nodded at Bo's suggestion. "I can search some places on the bike that you guys can't get to, but she can."

The men went in the house to get keys and wallets. Lavinia knew something was up when they all came in together.

"Where are you boys headed?"

Bo was trying to think of something to say when Coy spoke up. "We're gonna go find Daisy."

"Find Daisy?" Lavinia's voice carried into the living room, where Jesse and Pauline were sitting.

"What do you mean, find Daisy?" Jesse stared at the men.

Bo moved closer to Jesse. "She's been gone almost two hours."

"You boys talk to Enos?"

"He went to Cooter's to check." Bo was really sorry that Coy had said anything. Daisy would not like this much attention.

Jesse stared at his youngest for a long moment. Finally he sighed and went back to his chair.

Pauline leaned close to Bo. "I think you better go sit with him for a spell."

"What do I say?"

She hugged him for a second. "You've figured it out pretty good so far. It'll come to ya."

Unsure of himself, Bo approached Jesse. "Uncle Jesse? You know they'll find her."

"How long will it take me to run her off again?" Jesse's voice sounded so lost that Bo knew Pauline had been right.

"You know you didn't run her off, Uncle Jesse. Ain't you the one that always tells me that she's got her own mind?"

"Well, you must be pretty worried 'bout her to be runnin' off to find her."

"I…." Bo realized that the truth was the best way to go. "Yeah, I'm a little worried 'bout her."

Turning to Bo, Jesse reached for his hand. "You're gonna look out for her, ain't ya."

"We're gonna look out for each other. That's what Luke would'a wanted."

The voice Jesse heard sounded like his youngest had aged years in the last two days. It occurred to him, again, how far he'd let the two kids down when they needed him.

Pauline approached them quietly. "Cooter and L.B. went out, too. Enos called on the C.B. Daisy didn't go to Cooter's." At the expression on both men's faces, she reached for their hands. "They'll find her." She gave them a small smile. "Or else she'll get a mind to come home on her own."

"And be mad as a hornet that we made such a fuss." Bo actually smiled at Pauline.

"That's most likely gonna happen anyways."

"Bo?" Lavinia's voice carried out to them. "Daisy just drove up."

Jumping up, Bo ran outside. Before she could even climb out of the jeep, Bo was pulling her into his arms.

"Bo? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Where have you been?"

"I've only been gone a couple hours."

"You didn't tell anybody where you were goin'. We were worried 'bout ya."

"We? We, who?"

Bo realized that she was about to be very angry at him. "Well, me. I was worried. And Enos, you weren't here when he got here. So, I… well, I thought we'd go look for ya." The way Daisy was looking at him, Bo knew his best bet was to spit it out. "And, well, Coy, Vance, Jeb, Cooter, and L.B. figured they'd go look for ya."

"They're out LOOKING for me?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I'm 'sposed to call them when you turn up."

"I go into town for a couple of hours and ya send half the county after me?! What were they supposed to do when they found me? Drag me back? File a report? Come on, Bo, who are you to decide that I ain't ALLOWED to go out alone?"

It took a lot of effort, but Bo managed to keep his voice low and even. He knew the last thing either of them needed was something between them again. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. With everythin' that's happened, I was worried 'bout ya."

Responding to the tone of his voice, Daisy settled down a bit. "I…. I just drove into town, Bo. I didn't mean for ya'll to get so worked up over it." Shaking her head, she leaned on the hood of the jeep. "I'm sorry."

Bo put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be sorry, Daisy. I heard what happened 'tween you and Uncle Jesse, so I knew you were upset when ya left." As surprised as he was that she wasn't still angry, he decided that he would have felt better if she had been. "Do you feel any better?"

She thought for a moment before she turned to face him. "Yeah, I do. I went to church for a while."

"You talk to Pastor Andrews?"

"Yeah. It helped."

"I'm glad." Hugging her to him for a moment, he stepped back. "I need to get on the C.B. and let everyone know you're back."

"Bo?"

He turned back to her.

"Ain't nobody's business where I've been, if that's okay with ya. I don't wanna talk about it."

"You got it, Darlin'."

* * *

Bo was intending to go back to Jesse when he ran into Pauline.

"How is Daisy?"

"She's better. I just wish I knew what to do to smooth things over 'tween her and Uncle Jesse." Sighing, Bo leaned against the car beside him. "I must have asked myself what Luke would have done twenty times, but I can't think of anythin'. Daisy and Uncle Jesse ain't never really needed to have things smoothed over 'tween 'em."

"You'll figure it out, Bo. You're holding both of them together, ya know that, right?"

"I feel like I should be doin' more."

"Sweetheart," Pauline hugged him. "Your life changed just as much as theirs did. Give yourself a break. Luke would be proud of the way you've handled things."

"Ya think?" His voice told Pauline that Bo would really like to think Luke would be proud of him.

"Yes, I do. I've tried to talk to Jesse and Daisy, but I really think this needs to come from you. I'm sorry this is fallin' to ya, Bo, but they both need you."

Bo didn't say it out loud, but he knew they needed him, Mary needed him, and Luke's baby needed him. The only thing he was glad of was that he hadn't had to spend much time thinking about Mary and the baby today. She'd been there, but news of Jesse's outburst and Daisy disappearing had reached her quickly. Bo was glad that she had assured him she was fine and basically ordered him to go tend to them.

* * *

It was well after dark when Daisy entered the house. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon apologizing to her cousins and friends for making them worry about her. The only person she still hadn't spoken to was Uncle Jesse. As far as Daisy was concerned, her trip to town was just one more thing she'd done that had upset her uncle.

Bo watched her carefully, still trying to figure out what to say to both of them. She stopped in the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of water.

"Hey." Bo's voice was quiet and he put his hands on her shoulders from behind her. "I was wonderin' when you was gonna wander in."

"Enos just left."

"Daisy, I…." He sighed, and she turned to him. "I ain't good at fixin' things the way Luke was." Before she could say anything, he struggled to continue. "The only thing I can figure is to tell ya to go sit down with Uncle Jesse and talk to him."

"Every time I try, I just mess things up, Bo." She shook her head. "I can't."  
Grabbing her arm a bit rougher then he intended to, Bo dragged her back outside. Out of Jesse's hearing range, Bo decided to just tell her what was on his mind. "That ain't how he's seein' it, Daisy. Uncle Jesse thinks he's the one makin' things worse with you."

Daisy was so shocked at that revelation, she couldn't answer him.

"The way I see it, you need to git in there and make things right with him. I can't keep bein' in the middle of you two tryin' to fix things. YOU need to fix it yourself. We're all each other has now, and the two of ya need to work this out." His voice rose as his worry and anger got the better of him.

"It ain't him, Bo, it's-"  
"I don't give a damn who it is or ain't. I just want ya to git in there and talk to him."

The tone of Bo's voice left Daisy speechless. She knew he was right, and she nodded before going back inside.

Daisy approached Jesse slowly. He didn't look up at her. For a second, she almost ran from the room again, but Bo was so upset she realized she had to go through with it.

"Uncle Jesse?"

Finally he looked up at her, and she started to cry when she saw the look on his face.

Jesse had no idea what to say to Daisy. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her more. He didn't have to say anything. Daisy was leaning down to him with her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Jesse. I'm sorry."

Patting her back, Jesse hugged her tightly. "Daisy-girl, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for. I'm the one that forgot how much you're hurtin'."

Unable to speak, she shook her head and cried on Jesse's shoulder.

Bo took a few deep breaths before he went back inside. The sight of Daisy and Jesse holding on to each other made him sigh with relief. Quietly, he moved to the sofa and sat down.

For a while Jesse held onto Daisy, grateful she was returning his embrace. Finally he realized Bo was sitting alone on the sofa. He forced himself to release his niece and gently nudged her to her feet. Standing himself, he led her to the sofa so the three of them could sit together. Immediately, Bo and Daisy put their heads on his shoulders from either side and took his hands.

After about twenty minutes, Daisy sat up and wiped her eyes. With a struggle, she moved to stand beside the casket and looked down at Luke.

Jesse watched her for a few minutes and realized she was praying. He felt a rush of relief that Daisy still held to the faith he had tried to instill in his kids. When Bo moved to join her, Jesse felt tears in his eyes.

Daisy turned to Jesse and held out her hand. When he didn't respond, Daisy left Bo and sat beside her uncle. "Uncle Jesse?"

"Daisy, I've always taught you and Bo to have faith in the Lord and pray to him for strength and guidance."

"Yes, sir."

"For the last few days, I've tried to hide from you two how angry I am right now. I can't seem to find it in me to put that trust in Him that I've always had before." His voice was soft, and Daisy had to move closer to hear every word. "The only thing I've managed by tryin' to keep it from ya was hurt ya and put a lot of weight on Bo's shoulders when the two of ya was already hurtin'."

Both cousins shook their heads and Bo moved to sit behind Daisy on the sofa, facing Jesse. "Uncle Jesse, I was angry, too. I didn't want to hear 'bout faith. This was the first time I've prayed since it happened."

That admission surprised Jesse, but Daisy simply reached back to take his hand. "The way I see it, all three of us have been kinda lost. But this ain't what Luke would'a wanted for any of us."

Both men nodded at her.

"Luke would'a wanted this. The three of us together. Not fightin' or hidin' from each other."

Jesse had never been more proud of Daisy. Pauline was right. She had a strength about her that reminded him of his mother. And while he and Bo had turned from their faith, Daisy hadn't. Apparently in the time he'd been avoiding her, she'd turned to that faith to get through this, a lesson he and Bo needed to remember.

Taking a deep breath, Jesse squeezed Daisy's hand and reached for Bo's. It was time for him to make his peace as well. "Go ahead, Daisy."

Jesse concentrated on the sound of Daisy's voice at first. He could hear her emotions in every word, and he finally found it in himself to send a prayer of thanks for Daisy's guidance.

* * *

The next morning brought half the town to the Duke farm early. The rest of the family had waited for Bo, Jesse, and Daisy to take showers before they formed a line to take their own turns. The service was planned for the gravesite, since the entire Duke family and most of Hazzard would never fit in the small farmhouse.

Enos arrived and found Lavinia, Pauline, Coy, Vance, and Mary in the kitchen. Immediately Pauline got up and went up to Daisy's bedroom for a moment.

"She's just finishin' up."

"Thank you, ma'am." He stood there looking around the house.

Pauline took his arm and led him through the living room. "Go on in. I think she could use your company right 'bout now."

He wasn't sure, but Pauline gently pushed him up the stairs to Daisy's bedroom.

When she heard the door, Daisy turned to him from the small chair in front of her vanity. Standing quickly, she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here."

He kissed her softly. "I was up most of the night thinkin' 'bout ya. How'd it go with Uncle Jesse?"

"We talked." She nodded. "It was good."

Enos saw the circles under her eyes. It had been a long night for her. For all three of them.

"Hey, Daisy?" Bo poked his head into the room. "Oh, hey, Enos. Didn't know you were here. Don't let Lavinia see ya in here. She'll get goin' all over again. But Andy's here."

Tears came to Daisy's eyes and she nodded. "I'm comin'."

Knowing Andy was there to load Luke's casket for the drive to the gravesite, Daisy moved past both men and out into the living room. Jesse was standing next to the casket, saying good bye before the casket was permanently sealed. Joining him, Daisy took Jesse's arm with one hand and reached out to touch Luke's face one last time with the other. Bo stood on the other side of Jesse, but didn't touch Luke. Turning, Bo motioned for Mary to join them. Andy stood behind the casket, waiting to close it until Jesse nodded and stepped back. Bo put his head on Jesse's shoulder and began to cry. Daisy tried to step back, but her legs refused to support her and she stumbled. Before Jesse could turn to her, Enos put his arm around her waist and took her hand from the other side. Jesse nodded to Enos before moving to hug Bo against him tightly. Cooter stepped in beside Mary and put his arm around her shoulders as she began to cry.

As Andy took the casket out, Daisy pulled away from Enos and ran up to her bedroom. Pauline grabbed Enos's arm. "You go take care of her."

Enos chased Daisy into her bedroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jesse led Bo to the sofa and sat with him. For a few minutes, he let Bo cry. Pauline sat on the coffee table facing both of them. Finally Jesse moved away from his nephew. "We have to get going. The service is gonna start."

Bo knew Jesse was right, but he shook his head.

"We ain't got a choice, Bo. You know it."

Standing, Pauline reached for Bo's arm and between her and Jesse, they got him to his feet. He shook his head, but allowed Jesse to lead him outside to the waiting car. Before joining Bo, Jesse turned to Pauline. "Can you get Daisy and Enos?"

Nodding, Pauline went back in the house.

Mary watched them go through the door. "I don't think I can do this."

Her voice was a whisper, but Cooter turned to her. "I promised Bo I'd look out for ya today. I ain't the best at this, Mary. But if there's somethin' I can do-"

"There ain't nothin' anyone can do for me right about now." Her voice was sharp, but she immediately looked at Cooter, who shook his head.

"It's okay."

He helped her navigate the living room and doorway with her crutches.

* * *

Enos found Daisy sitting on her bed with a pillow in her arms to cover the sounds of her sobs. Sitting next to her, Enos pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She was clinging to him when Pauline knocked softly before opening the door.

"They're waitin' for ya in the car."

Nodding, Enos looked over at Pauline. "We'll be right there."

Gently, Enos backed away from Daisy. "We need to go."

She nodded, but continued to cry.

"Daisy? I'm right here, I ain't going nowhere, Uncle Jesse and Bo are gonna be there right beside ya." Touching her face gently, he wiped a few tears from her cheek.

Her eyes met his. "Promise me ya won't let go of me."

"I promise." He kissed her once, gently, and helped her to her feet.

Alone in the car, Jesse turned to Bo. "I'm proud of the way you've been holdin' up. Luke would be, too."

"I just wish he was here." Bo's voice cracked.

"I know. Me, too."

Daisy and Enos appeared. Enos opened the door for Daisy to get in beside Jesse and Bo before he got in the front.

* * *

**Time goes on for the Dukes in the next chapter as they discover how life will go on for them without Luke. Don't forget the note to let me know you're still reading on your way out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, the chapters are coming quick. I hope they keep coming. ;-) **

**

* * *

  
**

Jesse opened his bedroom door and looked out over the empty living room. In the two weeks since the funeral the rest of the Duke family, except for Pauline had left the farm with their own lives to get back to. Pauline had told him she had to leave in the next day or so.

Pauline was already in the kitchen when Jesse entered. "Mornin'." She placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Cooter and Enos are outside tendin' to the animals. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Bo and Daisy up yet?"

"Bo took off outta here 'bout an hour ago. Daisy was still asleep."

Nodding, Jesse started to eat the breakfast Pauline set in front of him. "It's 'bout time we get back to doin' our own chores. He shouldn't have taken off."

* * *

Bo turned off the ignition of Daisy's jeep and turned to Mary. "Ya figured out when you're gonna tell your Pa?"

"Soon. I can't put it off much longer. He'll figure it out before I say somethin'." She started to cry. "I called my Ma and told her."

He was afraid to ask, but he didn't have to.

"She told me that she can't help me. Her youngest is gonna be three in a couple of weeks and her husband's family is coming." Taking a breath, Mary ran her hand through her hair. "Dammit, Bo. I didn't call her to ask for help. I called to tell her she's going to have a grandbaby. At least she won't tell Daddy. She don't care enough to." She wiped her eyes. "I should'a known. Ever since she met him, Pa wasn't good enough. Guess that meant I wasn't neither."

"Well, I know she's your ma, but no real mother would turn their back on their youngin' like that."

Mary shocked Bo by laughing at his remark. "Luke said the same thing. I'm sorry, it's not funny, but you really sounded like him just then." Within a few seconds she was crying again. "I miss him. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't 'a been happy about the baby, but at least he would have known 'bout it."

"Don't say that." Bo was a bit sharper then he intended. "I know he would'a been surprised, but I think he was headed for bein' in love with ya."

She cried harder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make ya cry."

"Aw, Bo. It ain't you. You've been so nice to me. I just…. I loved him. I knew he wasn't seein' nobody else, but he'd never said it to me."

"He wasn't much for sayin' what he was feelin'. He always said I did enough of that for both of us."

"I wish I'd said it." Mary stared at him. "I never said it to him, neither." Putting her hand over her own stomach she sighed. "But this baby will know how much I loved it's father."

Bo turned away from her for a moment. There were times the thought of a baby really scared him. But the fact remained that it was Luke's and that he had to make sure it was cared for. So he made a decision and looked at her. "You sure ya wanna tell your Pa first?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean let's go back to the farm. Right now. Let's tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy that you're havin' Luke's baby."

"I can't." Mary shook her head. "I have to tell my Pa, first." Tears came again. "But I really think that I need a place to live lined up before I do."

"Mary, do ya really think your Pa will kick you out? I mean, I know Uncle Jesse gets real mad at the three of us sometimes, but there ain't nothing any of us could do that would make him throw us out of his house." Realizing what he'd said, he turned from her. There wasn't anything Luke could do to be thrown off the farm, ever. He was buried in the family plot on Duke land for all eternity.

She missed what he'd said, and nodded. "Yes. He's been different since Ma left."

With a struggle, Bo pushed aside thoughts of Luke and concentrated on Mary. "Well you know you and the baby are welcome at the farm."

"Bo, I think you should talk to your uncle first."

"There ain't no way he'd turn you and Luke's baby away, Mary. That's why I can't understand your folks. I'm sorry, I know they're your folks, but how could they just turn their backs you ya?"

Shrugging, Mary started to cry again.

Bo reached over and hugged her. "Please stop. We'll figure it out. I promise." But even as he said it, he wondered what he meant.

* * *

Daisy made her way to the kitchen and sat down quietly.

"Daisy? You all right, girl?" Pauline's voice showed concern.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She accepted a cup of coffee from her aunt. "Thank ya."

"I'll get you a plate. Jesse, Cooter, and Enos will be in shortly for breakfast."

The thought of food wasn't appealing to Daisy, but she nodded. "Thanks." As her aunt put the plates together, Daisy had another thought. "Where's Bo?"

"He took off outta here 'bout an hour ago. He took your jeep, figured you wouldn't mind."

Daisy shook her head. "That's okay. I reckon he won't go for the General until he's ready."

"I hope he'll get to the point he'll want to drive that car again."

Sighing, Daisy looked out the window. "I think he will. He just needs some time. He and Luke put in a lot of days puttin' him together."

The door opened and Jesse, Cooter, and Enos sat around the table as Pauline put full plates in front of them.

As soon as Jesse finished a quick grace, Cooter turned to Pauline. "Pauline, I gotta thank ya. I ain't had this much good cookin' in years."

Jesse interrupted them. "Cooter, I want to thank you and Enos for helpin' out 'round here."  
Both men started to reply, but Jesse continued. "I know it's a lot for the two of ya, what with your own jobs and all. I reckon it's time I git Bo back into the habit of his morning chores." Jesse turned to Pauline and Daisy. "Anybody heard from him yet? Ain't like him to just take off 'fore breakfast."

Both women shook their heads.

"I don't know if I should be worried 'bout him or if I just need to remind him of his responsibilities."

"Uncle Jesse," Daisy turned to him. "I'd let him be. He'll tell us what's goin' on when he can't help himself anymore. He always does." They shared a smile. "I'll git up tomorrow and help out." She sighed. "I figure I best get into town and talk to Boss, too, about gettin' back to work."

Smiling, Jesse took her hand. "You go back to the Boars Nest when you're ready, and not a minute before. Ya hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

Enos stood. "I'd best be gettin' home so's I'm not late for work."

Joining him, Cooter reached for his keys. "I got a few jobs sittin' at the shop need tendin' to. I'll pick up that feed for ya before I head back out, Uncle Jesse."

"Thank ya, Cooter."

As soon as both men were gone, Jesse stood. "Got chores of my own that ain't gonna do themselves."

"Don't push yourself, Jesse." Pauline stared at her brother. "You can't make up for young men in the field anymore."

"I ain't too old to git out there and work a farm, Pauline."  
"You ain't no spring chicken, either, Jesse Duke." Her tone made Daisy laugh, and Jesse turned to her.

"What are you laughin' at?"

"Nothin'." Daisy forced herself to stop smiling at her uncle.

"I'd best git goin'. I'm gonna be out in the fields for a couple of hours."

Standing, Daisy grabbed a couple plates off the table and carried them to the sink for washing.

Pauline put more dishes on the counter for Daisy. "You want some help, here?"

"No thanks. I ain't done a dish in three weeks. Time I got back to it."

"Okay. I'm gonna run into town for dinner tonight. You want to come?"

"No. I'm fine."

As soon as Pauline and Jesse left the farmhouse, Daisy made quick work of the dishes. She was almost ready to leave when she realized Dixie was still gone. At first she was angry at Bo, but after a minute she admitted to herself that Bo had given her an excuse to not go do what she needed to do. Again.

* * *

When the jeep pulled up in front of Mary's house her father came out the front door. "I got up you was gone."  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I called Bo last night and asked if he'd come get me for a while." She struggled to get out of the jeep in the soft cast that had replaced the plaster one.

"No, Mary. You don't have to be sorry. I's just wonderin' where you were." Turning, he went back in the house.

Bo helped her up the stairs to her porch.

"I'm fine, Bo. Thanks for comin' over."

"Stop thankin' me. You need somethin' you just call, okay?"

"I promise." Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "And I also promise to get this taken' care of shortly. Okay?"

"Okay. If you change your mind 'bout talkin' to Uncle Jesse and Daisy, let me know."

When Bo pulled into the farm, it was after noon. He'd spent the better part of an hour driving around, trying to figure out what he was going to do for Mary. He knew the right thing to do would be to ask her to marry him and give Luke's baby a name. And a father. What he didn't know was if he was really ready to make that kind of commitment. To Luke's girlfriend. Life in Hazzard wouldn't be easy for Mary and a baby. The Dukes weren't people to talk about other's lives, but there were plenty of people in Hazzard who would be more then happy to spend their idle hours discussing an unmarried woman and her baby. Even as he got out of the jeep he was just as confused as when he left Mary.

* * *

Jesse was going through the motions, but his heart wasn't in it. The amount of work to be done was backbreaking for three men. He hated to admit it, but he and Bo would need Cooter and or Enos to help them through the harvest. But even as he knew he should be planning, he couldn't make his mind cooperate. His mind was replaying the years in the fields with Bo and Luke. The three of them working together to support the farm.

It felt to Jesse that every time he put his mind to doing something that didn't require physical work, his mind wandered. Caring for animals, helping Cooter and Enos with morning chores kept his mind occupied. Trying to sit still long enough to do just about anything let his mind wander to happier days when all of his kids were with him. He'd actually pulled out the bills yesterday, but ten seconds after looking at one, he'd forget what it was. Then there was the fact that money was a lot shorter now, what with Daisy not working and the boys not doing their regular odd jobs around town. He just couldn't concentrate, no matter how important the job at hand was. He wasn't doing much better now. Counting rows, judging how many supplies they were going to need, how many man hours now that they were short the one who got the most work done. It was no use. He'd lost count five times and he couldn't force himself to think of not having Luke out there with Bo.

Sighing, Jesse sat on the tailgate of the pickup and gave in to the tears that he'd been fighting for days.

* * *

Bo shut the kitchen door behind him and headed for the fridge. Figuring he'd make himself a quick sandwich, he pulled out what he needed and shut the fridge. As he turned to the table, he noticed Daisy sitting on the sofa alone.

"Daisy? You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You ain't upset I took Dixie, are ya?"

Sighing, Daisy stood and crossed the room to him. "No. You know I don't care if you take it."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Before she could escape, Bo stopped her.

"Daisy, something's wrong. I know ya, remember?"

"Bo, it's not……"

"Fine. Keep your secrets. I thought we talked 'bout how we used to tell each other everything and I thought you missed it as much as I did."

She'd hurt his feelings and she knew it. "I'm sorry. I'm just….. I don't know. I mean, I think, but I'm not sure."

Now he was confused, and he didn't like that, either. "What is it?"

Her voice was quiet. "I'm late."

"That's what you're so upset about? Come on, I'll drive, I can get ya there quick." He reached for the keys, but Daisy grabbed his hand.

"Not that kind of late." Still not sure she was ready to say it out loud, she sighed before continuing. "I'm late for not bein' pregnant, Bo."

Bo stopped and just stared at her for a moment. Then, true to his nature, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Enos?"

Her hands smacked his chest. Hard. "What the hell does that mean? Of course, Enos!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just surprised, is all." He took a breath. The thought that Daisy could be pregnant, too, was more then Bo thought he could handle.

She turned away from him and leaned on the table. "I can't believe this."

Hearing her voice crack, Bo forced himself to reach out and take her shoulders. "Daisy, I'm sorry."

Her shoulders trembled under his hands and she shook her head. "It's not you, it's everything. What's Uncle Jesse gonna say?"

"Hey," He turned her to face him. "you're jumpin', here. Are ya sure?"

"No. But I think so. I been tellin' myself that I need to get to Ruebottoms' and get one of those tests, but-"  
"Ruebottoms'?" Bo shook his head. "Daisy, you walk into Ruebottoms' to buy a test, and I don't think even the General could beat that gossip to the end of the street."

When she tried to draw her next breath, she couldn't. Reacting to the panic on her face, Bo pulled a chair out for her and grabbed a glass of water. Again, Bo's searched his mind for what he thought Luke would do. He realized Luke would be upset, and that was the last thing Daisy needed right now.

"The first thing we need to do is find out for sure. Come on. We'll go up to Capital City to get a test. Nobody knows us up there, so nobody will care."

Nodding, Daisy stood up and followed him outside. Just before she got in the jeep, she turned to him. "Bo?"  
"Yeah?"

"You've thought 'bout this way too much. How many times have you had to do this?"

For a second, Bo just stared at her silently. Finally he shrugged and smiled at her. "Just once. Only time in my life I really was a fast learner."

Laughing, Daisy got in the jeep beside him.

* * *

Pauline decided to drive past the fields on her way back the farmhouse. When she saw Jesse sitting on the tailgate of his truck, she began to worry. Pulling in next to him, she got out of the car and approached him slowly. "Jesse? You okay?"

He sighed and turned to her. "Yeah. I reckon I'm just havin' a few bad minutes. Spent a lot of hours over the years out here with Luke."

Making a decision, Pauline grabbed her brother's hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"I got too much to do."

"Well, you ain't gettin' it done like this. Let's go into town for a while. Get some lunch and get away from the farm for a few hours."

Knowing that arguing with Pauline was futile, Jesse nodded and got in Pauline's car.

* * *

Bo and Daisy couldn't talk in the jeep on the way to Capital City, but as they reached the city limits, Bo had to slow down, and he finally turned to Daisy.

"So, what's goin' on with you and Enos?"

"I ain't talkin' 'bout that with ya." She stared at him.

"I don't mean THAT." Bo shook his head. "I mean are ya in love with him?"

"Oh." Daisy smiled. "Yeah. I'm in love with him."

Bo's thoughts went to Mary. "Ya told him?"

"Yeah. That was kinda what got me here." Shrugging, she turned away from Bo for a moment. "I was thinkin' 'bout Luke, and how he thought he had time. So I guess I panicked. I mean, it was when I took the General to Cooter's."

"You mean after I took a…. I… after I pushed ya." His voice told her how guilty he still felt about that.

"I told ya it's okay, Bo. But it was part of it, I guess. I just……" Tears came and she wiped them away. "I felt like I had to tell him."

"So? Ya reckon you're gonna marry him?"

"Yeah. We already talked about it."

"Ya talk to him 'bout this?"

"NO!" Her voice was sharp, and she shook her head. "I can't, Bo. I mean, he couldn't deal with what we….. there's no way he's ready for this."

"If ya are, you gonna have to tell him, ya know."

Her response was a glare, and he realized he'd said the wrong thing. "I mean what if ya are?"

"I guess we'll get married and have a baby." Her voice was quiet and she sighed.

"And if ya ain't?"

She was silent.

"You gonna get married, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you both want a baby, right?"

"'Course."

Reaching over, Bo took her hand. "So since you're plannin' to get married and have a baby, it ain't the end of the world if you're gonna have one now?"

Finally she smiled at him. "I reckon not."

He returned her smile.

After a few minutes, Daisy broke the silence. "How'd this happen?"

"What?"

"You." She ruffled his hair a bit and laughed when he pulled away from her. "All of a sudden, you're all grown up."

"Uncle Jesse always said it had to happen someday." They shared a laugh.

As Bo pulled the jeep into a parking space, Daisy reached for his arm. "Bo?"

"Yeah?" Her intense stare made him uncomfortable.

"Ya don't have to try to take his place, ya know."

His eyes dropped. "Ya mean I can't."

"No!" She leaned closer to him. "I mean you're not Luke. Ain't fair for anybody to expect ya to be. That anybody includes you. You're takin' care of everythin', but I get the feelin' you're comparin' yourself to him, and that ain't right."

Shocked that she knew what he was thinking, Bo stared back at her silently.

"I get what ya meant in the hayloft the other day."

"'Bout?"  
"'Bout bein' afraid to tell Uncle Jesse or Luke things. I knew I could tell ya what was goin' on, Bo. But I know Luke would'a yelled at me before he tried to help. Just like Uncle Jesse. 'Bout not thinkin', 'bout doin' things I shouldn't'a been doin'."

"Luke would'a done anything to help ya, and Uncle Jesse will, to."

"I know that. But first they would'a both yelled at me. That's what I mean. You got your own way. I knew you wouldn't yell at me. I knew you'd help me. Don't mean you're better or not as good as Luke. Just means you're not Luke."

Bo's eyes filled with tears and Daisy leaned over to hug him. After a few minutes, Daisy pulled away and got out of the jeep.

As Bo started to jump out, she turned to him. "Bo?" When he looked back at her, she shook her head. "I kinda think I should do this myself."

"Okay. I'll be right here."

He could tell how nervous she was by the way she walked slowly into the drugstore. Standing by the jeep, he began to wonder what his life was going to be like if Mary and Daisy were both going to have babies. He figured Daisy and Enos would get married and Daisy would move off the farm. That thought bothered him. He didn't want Daisy to move away right now. Not so fast after Luke……. It also went through his mind that neither Duke cousin even considered that Jesse wouldn't do everything he could for Daisy, no matter what the results of the test were. Mary was convinced that her Pa would literally throw her out of his house when he found out she was in trouble. For a split second he considered telling Daisy what was going on, he really wanted to. But he'd made a promise, and a Duke never broke a promise. Bo decided that when he and Daisy got back to the farm, he'd go over the Mary's and convince her to tell, or let him tell, Daisy and maybe even Jesse what was going on.

* * *

Enos was having a hard time concentrating on the job at hand. Not that it was much of a job, he was sitting on a dirt road to catch speeders. Most of the time the only speeders he caught out here were Bo and Luke in the General. A feeling of sadness passed through him. Wasn't ever going to be Luke again, and Enos had a feeling it would be a long time before Bo would be behind the wheel of the General.

Leaning back, his mind went to Daisy. The fact that she loved him was more then he'd ever hoped for. He wanted to go to town and buy her a ring to propose to her properly, but he knew it wasn't right so soon after Luke's passing.

Before he knew it, he was thinking about that night, laying down with her out under the stars. The way he'd treated her after was unforgivable, yet she'd forgiven him. Letting her feel like she'd pushed him when the truth was he'd dreamed of being with her that way ever since he'd discovered what 'that way' was. He realized how lucky he was that her feelings ran as deep as his own.

The only thing left was to figure out when she'd be ready to make it official and wear his ring.

* * *

Daisy raced in the house to her room. The last thing she wanted was for Jesse or Pauline to see what she'd purchased. Bo had gone around the immediate area to see if anyone else was home.

Entering the house, he waited for Daisy to return to the kitchen. When she finally did, he jumped to his feet. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Nobody's here. What did the test say?"

"Oh." She shook her head. "It don't work that way. I have to wait 'til morning." Sighing, she sat down. "I haven't figured out how I'm gonna pull that off yet."

"I'll get Uncle Jesse and Pauline outside somehow."

"Don't try too hard. You know Uncle Jesse can smell a shuck'n'jive a mile away."

"I won't. Promise."

She stared at him for a moment. Then, suddenly, she hugged him. "Thank you."

He returned her hug. "For what?"

"For being here. For helpin' me do this. I'm not sure when I would'a built up enough courage to do this without your help."

The sound of Cooter's truck interrupted them. Daisy released Bo. "He's got feed, ya should go help him."

Bo ran out the door, and Daisy sat down. The thought of taking the test still scared her, but not as much as having to tell Uncle Jesse if the test came back positive. And then there was Enos. How could she tell him if she was pregnant? She refused to even consider how she was going to do that until she knew for sure one way or the other. Tears came again and she struggled to stop them before Bo and Cooter came inside.

* * *

By the time Cooter and Bo finished unloading the feed, Pauline and Jesse had returned. Jesse went to the barn to see Bo helping Cooter stack the feed. "Good to see ya gettin' back in the swing, Bo."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect you up early and back to your chores tomorrow."  
"Yes, sir."

"We'll have to figure out how to divide up the extras." Jesse knew Bo couldn't do all of his and Luke's chores.

"Uncle Jesse, I don't mind comin' by in the mornin' to help Bo."

"Thank ya, Cooter."

"Guys?!" Pauline's voice carried into the barn. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Enos is on his way."

Daisy put plates on the table as soon as she saw Enos's car pull in. When everyone was around the table, Jesse said grace and they began to eat.

The conversation was light and comfortable. After Enos and Cooter insisted they be included, Jesse decided that the four men would go over all the chores in the morning and possibly come up with a plan that gave Enos and Cooter as little as possible, since they both had other jobs they had to get to.

Jesse didn't want to discuss his afternoon, so Bo and Daisy were spared any questions regarding their afternoon.

Pretty soon the kitchen was cleared, the chores were done, and Cooter was headed home for the night. Jesse announced that he was tired and he was headed for bed. With a reminder to Bo that he was getting up early, he left the room.

Enos stood, and Daisy followed him outside.

Pauline patted Bo on the shoulder. "Got somethin' for ya."

When they reached the fridge, Pauline pulled out a beer for each of them. Smiling, Bo took his and sat down at the table. When she looked out the window, she saw Enos and Daisy standing beside Enos's car kissing and smiled.

"Enos has been good for her."

"Yeah, he's really helped her." Bo agreed with Pauline.

"How 'bout you? How are you doin'?"

Sighing, Bo looked at her. "I'm holdin' up, ain't got a choice."

"You haven't been around the farm much."

"I been spendin' time with Mary. She's havin' a hard time, too."

"Lot on your plate."  
"I'm okay."

He said it a bit too quickly, and Pauline looked at him. "Bo, you don't have to fix everybody."

"I know."

"Do ya?" Pauline finished her beer, and offered him one when she reached for her refill.

She knew Bo was focused on everyone else, and trying to avoid any attention to himself. "This ain't been any easier on ya then anyone else, Honey. I haven't seen ya take a breath. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Her question caught him by surprise. For a split second, he almost spilled everything, but instead he shook his head.

"I can't. I'm sorry, ma'am, but I promised not to tell." He shrugged. "And since I ain't the one people usually trust with secrets, I'd just as soon not mess up this time."

"I understand." She realized whatever it was, it was big, but Bo wouldn't tell her until whoever had confided in him gave him permission. Her guess was Mary, but it wasn't fair to push him. Obviously, Bo was trying to fix things and it was taking a toll on him. "Is there anything I can do? I know you can't tell me someone else's secret, but is there anything I can do that doesn't mean you tell me what's goin' on?"

Bo shook his head. "No, ma'am. But thank ya." Finishing his beer. Bo stood. "I'd best be gettin' to bed. Uncle Jesse will want me up early."

"Then you best git goin'."

He headed for the stairs.

"Bo?"

He turned back to her.

"If you change your mind, just let me know."

Nodding, he was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking it out with me. Let me know what you think so far. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope everyone gets at least one or two answers in this chapter. ;-)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Daisy?"

Bo knocked on her door again. "Daisy?"

"Yeah."

"Everybody's outside. This may be the only chance ya got."

Instantly, Daisy was on her feet. "Okay. Go make sure they stay out for a few minutes."

Bo went downstairs and out to the barn. Jesse, Enos, and Cooter were in the barn discussion all the chores that needed to be done everyday and the upcoming seasonal work. Pauline was handing out coffee before tending to the chickens. Hoping that he could keep Pauline outside with them long enough for Daisy, he rejoined the group. Jesse was talking, but Bo barely heard a word. Out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Pauline, and mentally he was trying to decide how long Daisy actually needed.

Cooter and Enos were discussing who could spare mornings or evenings and Jesse was trying to keep them from offering to do too much. Bo snuck away again and into the house.

Daisy was pacing in the kitchen, hoping Bo would be the first back inside. When she saw him, she crossed the kitchen and hugged him before he could even ask.

"Negative."

"You ain't?"

"Nope. It's probably how upset I've been lately." She grinned and he hugged her back.

"Yee-" Before he could continue, she put her hand over his mouth.  
"HUSH! You want them all runnin' in here to find out what's goin' on?"

He shook his head.

"You best be gettin' back out there before they come lookin' for ya."

"Okay." Hugging her again, he sighed. "I'm happy for ya, Daisy."

"Thank you." She backed away from him and wiped her eyes. "I mean it, Bo. I couldn't 'a gotten through this without ya."

"I'm glad I could help ya, Daisy. Thanks for tellin' me."

She kissed his cheek before he left the kitchen.

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Daisy started working on breakfast.

Pauline joined Daisy in the kitchen and instantly knew something was different. Daisy was talkative and had more energy then Pauline had seen in her since she'd arrived. Before Pauline could ask Daisy what had her so happy, Enos came through the door. Kissing Daisy once, he held the chair for her before sitting next to her.

The way Enos looked at Daisy made Pauline smile. She finished piling a plate of food for the deputy and set it in front of him.

"Thank ya, ma'am. But I ain't got time to eat all this. I have to go to work shortly." He laughed. "I brung my uniform, but I reckon I'll have to go home and shower first."

Daisy shook her head. "No, ya don't. I'll git ya a towel, and you can take one here."

The blush that crept over Enos's face almost made Pauline laugh.

"That's okay, Daisy. I best go on home."

Pauline couldn't help herself. "Enos, you go on in and take yourself a hot shower. You can lock the door so's Daisy can't peek."

Daisy spit her coffee, Enos turned several shades darker, and Pauline began to laugh out loud.

She put a plate in front of Daisy. "You kids are too easy." With that, she left the kitchen in search of Jesse and the other men to tell them breakfast was ready.

After Pauline was gone, Daisy turned to Enos and smiled. "She's right."

"We're too easy?" He returned her smile.

"No." Standing up, she kissed his cheek on her way to the fridge. "I'd want to peek."

As she passed him, he took her hand and pulled her back to him. When he wrapped his arm around her waist, she leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you." Enos held her against him for a moment.

She stopped and stared at him. "I love you, too." Anything further was interrupted by the sounds of Pauline leading the men towards the house. Quickly Daisy pulled away from him and moved to the fridge for a drink.

As soon as the men were seated, Jesse said a short grace and they all began to eat. When Enos was finished, he stood. "If ya don't mind, I think I'll take ya up on that offer."

Jesse was confused, but Daisy jumped up and left the room to get him a towel. "Enos doesn't have time to go home and shower before work."

Jesse nodded and went back to his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Cooter headed into town to take care of a few jobs he had sitting at the garage. Pauline and Daisy were cleaning up when Enos came out in his uniform.

Daisy walked him to his car.

"Think ya might be able to make it for lunch?"

"I'm not sure, depends on what Roscoe has in mind for me."

"Well, how does fried chicken sound?"  
"Sounds good, Daisy. I'll try my best to be here." He returned her kiss before getting in his car.

When Daisy returned to the kitchen, Pauline turned to her. "He really loves ya." When Daisy turned to her, she continued. "The way he looks at ya when he thinks no one's watchin'."

Daisy smiled at her aunt. "I can't believe I was so scared of what would happen if we started datin'."

"Well, it seems like things are workin' out 'tween ya. Sometimes things are worth the wait."

No longer smiling, Daisy turned away from Pauline. "And sometimes ya wait too long."

"What do ya mean by that?"

"Luke." Her voice was quiet. "He loved Mary. He told me he didn't want to rush things, that they had time." Tears came again. "But they didn't."

"Daisy," Pauline hugged her. "I know, sweetheart."

Jesse returned to the kitchen and stopped when he saw the two women. He waited for a moment before Pauline saw him over Daisy's shoulder. When Daisy turned to him, he hugged her for a moment.

"Jesse, let's head back out to the field and see if we can get an idea of what ya need." Jesse had told Pauline about his inability to concentrate and she decided that she'd go with him and try to keep him focused. "I don't know exactly what goes into how ya plan this, but I can keep count and write down your list."

Smiling at her, he nodded and they left.

* * *

Bo came back from his own shower and found Daisy finishing up in the kitchen. He looked around, but Daisy shook her head. "Uncle Jesse and Pauline are out in the field. We're alone."

"So, you're okay now?"

"Yeah. It's funny, after talkin' to ya yesterday I guess I was almost disappointed I wasn't. I know how weird that sounds, considerin' how scared I was of tellin' Uncle Jesse or Enos." She hugged him again. "I'm just glad I told you."

"Me, too, Darlin'."

The phone rang, startling both of them. Bo answered with his usual "Duke farm", but his expression suddenly clouded and his voice rose. "Just calm down. I told ya everything's gonna be okay and I meant it. You need to calm down."  
Daisy approached Bo, but he ignored her and continued to talk.

"Mary, listen to me. I'll be right over, okay? We'll figure somethin' out. Okay? Okay. I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone, Bo turned to Daisy.

"I need Dixie."

She threw him the keys. "What's wrong?"

Again, Bo almost told her. But then he shook his head. "Ain't my secret to tell, Dais. I'm sorry. I'll tell ya soon as I can. Promise."

And he was gone.

Daisy was worried about Bo. She had no idea there was anything else going on when she'd basically dumped her problem, that had turned out to NOT be a problem, on him. What else was going on in his life, and what did Mary have to do with it? She tried to convince herself that Bo had things under control, and, as he promised, he would tell her as soon as he could. Smiling to herself, Daisy realized that if this had been a few weeks ago, she would have been out the door after him to keep him out of trouble. Well, she or Luke would be. As usual, thoughts of Luke brought a wave of sadness, but it also made her sad to think of how much Bo had been forced to grow up in the last few weeks.

* * *

When Bo pulled up in front of Mary's house, she was standing outside, crying. Immediately he jumped out of the jeep and ran to her.

"Pa gave me until sundown to get my stuff out. That's when he'll be back."

For a few minutes, Bo only held her and let her cry. When she'd almost worn herself out, he stepped away from her. "We'll figure somethin' out. Let's get your stuff packed and we'll head on over to the farm. We'll tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy what's goin' on. He'll know what to do 'bout your pa." Bo smiled at her. "Uncle Jesse can talk sense into anybody. Maybe he'll talk to him and straighten things out 'tween you two."

"Ya really think so?"

"I bet he could. Mary, can we finally tell them?"

She nodded.

"Come on, let's get your stuff and head over to the farm."

For a moment, Mary simply stared at Bo. "Why are ya so sure your Uncle Jesse wants any part of this?"

"Because Dukes take care of our own. And that there baby is a Duke."

"What am I gonna do, Bo? I mean, even if your Uncle lets me stay there, I still need to figure out what I'm gonna do."  
"You don't have to figure that out today. Let's just take one step at a time. We both agreed that telling your Pa was the first step. You did that. Now lets go tell Uncle Jesse."

Mary took a deep breath. "I need to calm down."

"You're right. Bein'this upset ain't good for the baby, is it?"

"Probably not."

"Well we need to find out what is or isn't good for the baby. And stick to it." He smiled.

"How do you know what to say? I mean, with everything goin' on, you still make me feel better."

He shrugged. "I reckon all them years of sweet talkin' girls finally came in handy."

Laughing softly, Mary opened the door. "I already started packin'. If you can get some boxes for me, I guess we can get out of here."

Bo took the heavy boxes out to the jeep and loaded them in the back. When he returned for the next load, Mary was sitting on her bed, crying again.

"How did things get so messed up, Bo?"  
"Well, I don't know. I just know that sometimes things just get that way." Sitting beside her, Bo put his arm around her shoulders. "I reckon we could sit here all day and try to figure that one, but I think we're better off lettin' Uncle Jesse help us figure out what to do 'bout it."

Nodding, Mary stood. "Hard to believe everything that's happened."

"I know. It ain't been easy, and it ain't gonna get any easier."

"I mean everything. My Ma and her boyfriend turned husband, my Pa and me."

Bo had heard the gossip around Hazzard regarding Mary's mother's affair and eventual move with her boyfriend turned husband, as Mary put it, but he didn't know the details.

"Do you know how many people in Hazzard figured I'd turn out just like her?" Mary continued. "I think even my Pa thought it might happen."

"Well, you ain't like her." Bo as adamant. "I don't know what all went on, but you ain't nothin' like what I heard."

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean, look at me. Ain't married, but gonna have a baby. That don't make me any better then her."

Sighing, Bo tried to figure out what to say or do to make Mary feel better. "Mary, I ain't used to bein' the one that had to come up with the answers. I just don't have any for ya right now."

His voice sounded so sad, Mary realized she was making him feel bad. "It ain't your job to have the answers, Bo. Luke and me got me into this. Not you. I'm just lucky you're willing to stick your neck out with your uncle for me."

"I ain't stickin' my neck out. That's what you're missin'. I know Uncle Jesse. When he finds out you're havin' Luke's baby, he'll help." Suddenly Bo had another thought. "I can't tell ya he might not have a bit to say before he does, just let him say his peace." His mind was going back to Daisy and what Uncle Jesse would have said to her if she'd been pregnant. Daisy was right. Uncle Jesse would have raised the roof at first. But he would have stood by her and helped her. And he would Mary, too.

"I reckon we should get movin'." Standing, Mary watched Bo carry the next load of her things out of her home. In spite of what Bo had said, Mary had the feeling this was the last time she'd leave this house.

* * *

Pauline and Jesse went over the list that had been compiled.

"That is?"

Jesse nodded. "Can't think of anything else. I reckon we'll have to take Cooter and Enos up on their offers to help. If…."  
"If?" Turning to her brother, Pauline realized there was something Jesse hadn't mentioned.

"Nothin'."

"Don't you 'nothin' me, Jesse. You don't take that off your kids and I'm not takin' that off you. What's goin' on?"

The length of time that Jesse hesitated told her a lot. Finally he stood and walked away from the tailgate of the truck. "I'm not sure how we're gonna come up with the money to buy the seed. I still got a bit of barter in me, but Daisy ain't worked in weeks, the money the boys could make on the odd jobs ain't there. Ain't gonna be there." Turning to her, she could tell how much this was hurting Jesse. "I ain't even been able to bring myself to look at the bills. Pulled 'em out, but in the end just put 'em on the counter. Can't pay 'em anyway. And the only thing we got that we can borrow against is Daisy's jeep. I can't do that to her. Already got a mortgage on the farm, and JD ain't about to extend that. Can't borrow on the General. JD'd look for any reason to take that. Even if I could do that to Bo. So, here we are."

He looked so defeated, Pauline stood and hugged her brother. "Things always work out, Jesse. You've always said that."

"I know. And I know if the Lord sees fit, he'll help us find a way. It just ain't lookin' good right now."

* * *

Enos had been thinking about Daisy's fried chicken all morning. The first thing he noticed when he got out of his squad car was that he didn't smell it. For a second, he wondered if anyone was even home. Dixie and the pickup were gone. But when he knocked on the door, Daisy answered. The second he saw her he was concerned. She'd obviously been crying.

"Daisy, what's wrong?"

Biting her lip, Daisy moved back to the table, where she'd been sitting. "I don't know what to do, Enos."

"Bout what?"

"Uncle Jesse'd tan my hide if he knew I talked to anybody 'bout this." She was hesitant, but Enos sat beside her.

"I want to help, and I can't if I don't know what's goin' on. But, if it's something Jesse wouldn't want me to know, I-"

"I'm pretty sure it is, but I don't think he meant for me to know, either. At least not now." She held up a stack of papers in her hand. "He left these on the counter. I's just cleanin' the kitchen when they fell."

Enos didn't have to get close to figure out they were bills. And the red line on some of them told him that they were final notices.

"I should'a figured things were this bad. Without me workin', there's no income. Bo did side jobs with Luke, but that ain't happenin' either. Then there's cost of the funeral. Why didn't I think 'bout it?"

"Because something awful happened a couple of weeks ago, Daisy. You've had a lot on your mind. I'm sure Uncle Jesse has, too."

"But now we got these to worry about." She shook her head. "Even if I go back to work today I can't catch these up in time." Jumping to her feet, she began to pace around the kitchen. "Maybe I can pick up something in Capital City. Few nights in a bar up there-"  
"No." His voice was louder then he intended, and she stared at him.

"No? You're orderin' me no?" Her tone let him know that an order from him was not going to fly with her.

Before their conversation could go to a fight, Enos stood and took her hands. "You and I both know Uncle Jesse wouldn't like it. And neither would I. You don't know anybody up there. At least at the Boars Nest there's usually someone that would watch out for ya. Most of 'em know not to mess with ya."

"But I need a second job to pay these. And I can't make the kind of money we need baggin' groceries, Enos. I ain't never done no office job. Leaves bein' behind a bar. I can make decent money servin' beer. Better money in Capital City then I make at the Boars' Nest, what with Boss payin' squat."

"Daisy, please. I don't think Uncle Jesse needs the added worry 'bout you workin' in some strange bar and drivin' home at all hours from Capital City. 'sides, how do ya think Bo's gonna feel 'bout that?"

"Okay, he'll probably want to go with me every night." She had to concede that.

"And Capital City ain't Hazzard. Bo starts a fight up there and he'll end up in jail." Enos was desperate to convince Daisy that this was a bad idea without making her feel like he was telling her what to do.

"Then there's the seed."

"What?"

"Seed. Harvest? Can't afford that, neither. I gotta do somethin'." She grabbed her purse. "Can you give me a ride into town? I have to talk to Boss and get back to work. I'll look around town while we're there. Maybe there is something else I can do."

"You could let me take care of them."

His words caught her off guard and she stared at him.

"How much do ya need?"

Shaking her head, she hugged him. "Thank ya for offerin', but these ain't your bills, Enos. I can't take your money."

"You're still gonna marry me, right?"

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

"So the money will be yours anyway. And the first thing you'd do is help out Uncle Jesse, right?"

"Enos, this ain't right."  
"Yes, it is, Daisy. I got money from when I was in L.A. And I been savin' up since I got back. I was plannin' on a ring for ya and a place for us to live." He shrugged. "We'll have to wait a bit longer is all." Pulling her to him, he put his hand on the side of her face. "I can take care of this. Please let me."

Tears came to her eyes. "I love you so much."

"Then you're gonna let me help?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. Her kiss was intense and he reacted by holding her closer. Their kiss deepened, and soon his body was pressed against hers, moving both of them back until she was against the kitchen counter. For a few minutes, the only thing Enos could think about was how she felt in his arms. How she tasted.

When his hands caressed her, she moaned softly and pressed against him. She had been trying to not push him, but he had initiated this time, and, if she was going to be honest with herself, she really didn't want to stop him.

She didn't have to. After a few more minutes, Enos forced himself to break off their kiss. He was breathing heavily when he put his chin against the side of her head, smiling when he realized she was trying to catch her breath as well.

"Don't let me stop ya."

Bo's voice made both of them jump. Neither of them had heard the jeep, much less Bo opening the door.

"Bo." Daisy's voice was a warning, but Bo knew who was wrong in this scenario.

When he laughed, Daisy advanced on him. "You know damn well that we wouldn't disrespect Uncle Jesse's house."

"I's wonderin' why you ain't out in the barn. That's been disrespected that way- well, let's just say lots of times 'fore."

The way Daisy crossed the kitchen to him, he knew he was in for a good slap if he didn't say something to distract her.

"I was kiddin', Daisy. I swear." He held up his hands. "I would'a turned around and left if I didn't have somethin' real important to tell ya."

"You better say it quick." She was still furious.

"We need some help. I came in to ask Enos to give us a minute."

Before Enos could nod and exit the house, Mary opened the door. "Bo, it don't matter. He'll find out soon enough."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. Ain't like Enos would tell anybody. 'Sides, I don't want Daisy stuck keepin' my secrets from him."

Scooping up the papers, Daisy pushed them into a corner of the counter and turned to Mary. "Well, have a seat. Want some coffee? I could whip some up."

"Thought you's makin' lunch?" Bo looked around at the clean kitchen.

"Something came up." Daisy winced at how that came out, but Enos spoke up.

"We're gonna head into town and grab a bite."

"Well, can ya'll wait a minute?" Bo sat next to Mary and took her hand. "You want to, or ya want me to?"

"I have to get used to it." Mary stared at Daisy. "I'm pregnant."

For a second, Daisy stared at Mary silently.

"Before you ask, yes, it's Luke's, and yes, I thought we was careful."

Daisy was still silent.

"Daisy? Can ya say somethin'?" Bo was starting to get nervous.  
Another moment passed before Daisy moved across the kitchen to hug Mary. "Luke's baby." Both women started to cry.

"There's more." Bo wanted to get it out before Jesse got back. "We kinda need your help on how to tell Uncle Jesse all this." Standing, he offered Daisy his chair so she could sit next to Mary.

"What else matters? Mary's gonna have Luke's baby." Daisy took Mary's hand. "Do ya need anything? We'll do anythin' we can to help ya."

Mary started to cry harder and looked at Bo.

"Well," Bo picked up the conversation. "Mary kinda needs somewhere to stay."

"What? Stay? Why?" Daisy turned to Mary. "What happened?"

With a struggle, Mary began to talk. "I told my Pa today. He threw me out of his house for bringin' home a baby with no daddy." She started to cry again.

"Mary, calm down." Daisy hugged her again. "You can stay here as long as you and that baby needs to."

The surprise was obvious on Mary's face and she looked at Bo.

"I told ya. You ain't got to worry 'bout somewhere to live. And, Daisy, I told her maybe Uncle Jesse could talk to her Pa. Smooth things over 'tween them."

"I'm sure he'll try. He's good at that." Daisy agreed with Bo. "No matter what happens, that baby is a Duke. And Uncle Jesse always told us that we take care of our own."

"Thank you." Mary tried to stop crying, but failed.

"That's what I told her." Bo sighed. "I just need ya to tell me how to tell Uncle Jesse."

"Just like ya told me." She thought about it for a moment. "He'll be surprised, but he'll be fine."

"Ya don't think he'll be a mite upset at first?" Bo wasn't sure.

"No." Daisy shook her head and wiped a few tears from her own face. "If Luke was here, yeah, there'd be a lot of yellin' and lecturin' before he came around. But with what's happened? He'll be as glad as I am to hear it."

Bo stood. "I'd best be gettin' Mary's stuff out of the jeep."

"Go ahead and put as much as ya can in my room. We'll figure it out later."

Shaking his head, Bo gestured towards the stairs. "I'll move to the couch. Mary can have my room." He shrugged. "I can't sleep in there anyway. Let me move everything, then I'll help ya up and you can figure out where ya want everything."

After he went back outside, Daisy stood. "I'm gonna go see if he needs help."

When she reached Bo, she put her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"I had no idea, Bo. How long you been carryin' this around?"

He shrugged. "Mary told me the day after the accident. She'd just found out."

"And then I threw it at ya that I might have been, too."

His laugh cut her off. "I did have a few minutes of panic, there, Darlin'."

"I'm sure ya did, Sugar. If I'd'a known-"  
"Don't. I'm glad ya told me. That baby is family, but so are you." He hugged her again. "I need to get to her stuff.",

"Hey, Bo?"

He turned to her. "Pauline is gonna be leavin' in a couple days or so. I can share my room with Mary."

Shaking his head, Bo moved towards her. "Nah. She can have our-my room." Tear filled eyes met hers. "I pretty much gave up sleepin' in there, anyways. Just can't without- ya know?"

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him tremble from the emotions running through him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's better this way. I'll just move to the couch. Maybe I'll get some sleep that way." When Daisy started to cry, Bo shook his head again. "Stop, Dais, please? I gotta git movin' if I'm gonna get Mary moved in."

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, Enos and I need to head to town."

Enos appeared in the doorway as if he'd heard Daisy say his name. After assuring Enos he didn't need help, Bo took the first load into the house. Daisy started to run by Enos to get the stack of bills before they left, but Enos reached out and took her arm.

"Daisy."

"Yeah?"

He bit his lip for a moment. "We didn't….. could ya……"

"Enos?"

"I've thought 'bout it, but figured you'd say something, but…. Could you be pregnant?"

"No." She sighed and decided to tell him. "Yeah, I thought I might'a been, but I took a test. I'm not."

"A test?"

"Yes. Don't worry nobody in town knows. We ran up to Capital City to get it."

"We?"

Daisy realized she'd just made a mistake. "Bo went with me."

"You told Bo."

"Enos, he's my cousin."

"I know, but I'm……why didn't ya say something?"

Taking his hands, she stared at their intertwined fingers. "I was scared. After what happened when we…… I didn't want to say anything 'fore I was sure."

Pulling her to him, Enos hugged her tightly. "What did I tell ya 'bout bein' scared?"

"I know, but-"  
"No buts, Daisy. I'm sorry for how I treated ya after we laid down together. I really am. Please don't be afraid to tell me anything. If we're gonna get married and start a life together, ya can't be afraid to tell me anything."

Daisy started to cry again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Please?"

She nodded.

Hugging her again, Enos kissed her. "Go get your stuff and let's go take care of all those bills."

* * *

When Jesse and Pauline returned to the farmhouse they heard voices upstairs. Assuming it was Daisy and Bo, Jesse went up to see them.

Through the open door, Jesse saw Bo and Mary. They both looked like they were crying, and there were boxes stacked in the boys' room.

Jesse kept his voice low. "Ya ready to pack up Luke's things already?"

Jumping, Bo turned to him. "Well, some of them. We, uh, needed to make some room."

"Make some room?" Turning, Jesse realized that the dresses hanging in the closet didn't belong to either boy. "Is there somethin' that ya should'a mentioned to me before now?"

"Yes, sir. Ya see, Mary needs a place to stay." Bo was nervous, and Mary avoided Jesse's eyes.

"Oh, she does, does she?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, did it occur to either of ya to say somethin' to me? Like maybe askin' me if I minded? And where are you gonna be sleepin', Bo? Seems to me that if ya give up your room to Luke's girlfriend, you ain't plannin' on usin' it yourself anymore." Jesse's voice was rising with every sentence, and soon Pauline appeared in the door.

"No, sir. I's plannin' on sleepin' on the couch."

"And just how long are you intendin' these arrangements to last? Were ya just hopin' I wouldn't notice?"

"Uncle Jesse, we thought-"

"Beauregard Duke, ya didn't think! If ya'd been thinkin' you would'a discussed this with me and Daisy!" He turned to Mary. "I ain't got nothin' against ya, Mary. But how does your Pa feel 'bout these arrangements? Did ya mention it to him first?"

Mary burst into tears and Bo put his arm around her shoulders.

Her tears stopped Jesse. Pushing past him, Pauline sat on the other side of Mary. "Why don't you calm down, Jesse, and let the kids tell ya what's goin' on?"

Bo spoke to Mary. "It's gonna be alright."  
Shaking her head, Mary cried harder. "No it's not. I knew this was a bad idea."

"Why don't ya tell me first, then we'll decide if it's a bad idea." Jesse's voice was quiet, but he was obviously still angry at being left out of the decision.

"My Pa threw me out."

"What?" Jesse sat on the other bed. "Why would he do a fool thing like that? A man don't just throw his own kin on the street."

Mary turned to Bo, who nodded. Her eyes met Jesse's and she almost whispered. "'Cause I'm pregnant with Luke's baby."

Jesse was to shocked to reply. Pauline put her arm around Mary's shoulders. "Honey, a baby." Her eyes met Jesse's. "Luke's baby."

Tears came to Jesse's eyes. "Luke's baby." His voice was a whisper, and he stared at Mary.

"Yes, sir." Bo finally spoke again. "Her Pa threw her out, and since that baby is a Duke, I thought you'd want me to help her." Bo's voice cracked. "Luke would'a wanted me to help her."

"That he would." Jesse agreed with Bo. "Well, Mary, seems we've got a situation, here. Bo's right. That baby is Luke's and we'll help ya anyway we can. Since Bo's already got ya moved in, I guess I'll leave ya to gettin' settled in."

"Thank you." Mary stood and hugged Jesse.

"Ain't nothin' to thank, Mary. We's family now." He patted her back. After releasing her, he moved towards the door. "You get to tell Daisy, though."

"We, uh, we already did."

"So she knows, too?" Jesse's voice raised again.

"We just told her this afternoon. After everything happened at Mary's."

"Is there anything else everybody but me knows?"

"Uh, no, sir." Bo stood and faced Jesse. "But there is one more thing, if ya don't mind."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Well, me and Mary was wonderin' if you'd try to talk to her Pa and smooth things over 'tween them."

After he thought about it for a moment, he nodded. "Not right now. Let's give him some time to cool off. But I'll make it a point to have a sit down with him."

"Thank ya, sir." Bo turned to her. "See, I told ya Uncle Jesse would help. We'll figure it all out."

"I can't believe how nice you're all bein' to me." Mary's eyes filled with tears again.

Jesse crossed the room to her again. "You don't worry 'bout us bein' nice to ya. That there baby is Luke's. All we have left of him, and we'll take care of him or her. And you. He loved ya, just was too dang stubborn to admit it."

That was all it took. "I loved him, too." Mary started to cry again. Taking her shoulders, Bo pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

Realizing that Bo had things under control, Jesse and Pauline left them together.

* * *

Daisy and Enos returned to the farm just in time for Daisy to help Pauline with dinner. They decided to not mention the bills unless Jesse did.

Jesse approached her. "You and Bo talked 'bout Mary livin' here?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're okay?"

"'course I am." Daisy turned to her uncle. "I offered to share my room, but Bo said he ain't sleepin' in there much anyways."

"I had a feelin' he'd have a hard time alone in that room."

"I feel bad that Bo's had so much on him and ain't been able to tell anybody till now."

Nodding, Jesse stared out the window at Bo, who was sitting on the porch. "Boy's had too much on him lately." He looked at her. "But so have you, Daisy-girl."

"I'm okay, Uncle Jesse."

"That's the answer I can always count on out of ya. But that's the answer ya give me when ya don't want me to worry 'bout ya."

"I'm really okay. I miss him something fierce, but Bo and I have talked a lot, and Enos has been here for me, too."

"Enos. Anything there I should know about?"

Turning to him, Daisy stared silently at him. For a moment she was afraid he'd somehow found out about her pregnancy test.

"I ain't askin' your personal business, Daisy. I'm just askin' if things are workin' out the way you wanted 'em to with him."

She grinned at him. "Yeah. I love him, Uncle Jesse." Hugging him, she thanked him.

"Now what are you thankin' me for?"

"For tellin' me to give him a chance. You were right. I was so busy bein' scared of what might happen bad, I didn't want to find out what could happen good."

"Life's funny that way." He hugged her again. "I guess I should be thankin' you, too."

"For what?" Again, Daisy was afraid he'd discovered something, like the bills had been paid.

"For helpin' me find my way." Stepping away from her, he smoothed her hair like he had when she was a child. "I's afraid I'd lost my faith. I was more angry then anythin' else. You was the one that reminded me how to trust the Lord to help me find my way. And I'm sorry it was so rough on ya in the meantime. That I was so rough on ya."

"Ya weren't rough on me, Uncle Jesse. Seemed no matter what I tried to do or say, it came out wrong."

"No, it wasn't." She started to shake her head, but Jesse held her gently. "Wasn't nothin' anybody could'a said right to me. I took it out on ya, and for that I'm sorry."

Tears came to Daisy's eyes. "Been hard on all of us, Uncle Jesse."

"Don't give me the right to be hard on ya. Or Bo." He pulled her into a hug. "I love ya both. Don't ever forgit that."

"I love you, too." Daisy returned his hug and cried softly on his shoulder.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep the chapters coming regularly. **

**Don't forget to let me know what you think.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm trying to get updates regularly, but sometimes I just can't get a chapter right…….. **

**

* * *

  
**

Daisy opened her bedroom door and found Mary trying to maneuver her way down the stairs.

"Mary, why don't ya call for someone to help ya?"

"I'm fine. This cast is just so big, it's hard to make it fit on the steps."

Sliding past her, Daisy steadied her until she got to the bottom.

"Thanks. But I go back to the doctor next week, and I'm hoping he'll take me down to a splint."

When the women reached the living room, the sofa was empty, with the blankets folded neatly.

Mary went into the bathroom while Daisy put on a fresh pot of coffee. She heard Cooter's truck approaching, and smiled. Taking a cup of coffee outside, she approached the mechanic as he climbed out and turned to her.

"Never thought I'd be drinkin' this stuff in the mornin'."

"Well, you never thought you'd be gettin' up this early in the mornin'." Daisy laughed while he drained half the cup immediately. "Never thought Cooter Davenport would turn out ta be an early riser."

"Ain't. Can't ya tell?" Raising the cup to her, he started towards the barn.

"Cooter?" When he turned back to her, she reached out and touched his arm. "We appreciate it. I know you ain't seen this time of day in a while, and you're doin' it for us."

"I reckon a sunrise or two every ten years or so ain't bad for me." He smiled at her.

"We'll get things goin' around here so's you won't have ta see another one for a while. Promise."

"Daisy, I'm teasin' ya. I don't mind much. As long as Uncle Jesse don't send me into that stall with that mule of yours, I'll be here."

Daisy laughed, knowing that most people found Maudine to be difficult. Following Cooter into the barn, she found Jesse and Bo, already at work.

When Cooter saw Bo mucking the stall, he sighed in relief.

Bo finished the stall and began to spread hay. When he was done, he turned to Jesse. "I need to go check on Mary. She has a hard time on the stairs."

"She's in the kitchen. I helped her down." Daisy shook her head. "We need to get that girl to call when she needs help."

Bo nodded, but didn't answer her. The look on her face confused her, but before she could say anything, Enos's squad car pulled into the yard.

While the three men finished, Daisy and Pauline got breakfast ready for them. Mary tried to help, but morning sickness got the better of her and she was still in the bathroom when the men came in to eat.

The first thing Bo did was check on Mary to be sure she was all right. After she convinced him she was fine, he finally joined the others around the table.

Breakfast was uneventful, with talk of the upcoming harvest. Jesse was quiet, listening to the other three men planning the time it was going to take to till the land and plant the seed. Pauline and Daisy both knew he was trying to figure out how they were going to afford the seed.

Trying to be inconspicuous, Daisy turned to Jesse. "I went into town yesterday and talked ta Boss. I'm goin' back to work tonight."

"Ya sure you're ready?" Jesse turned to her.

Nodding, Daisy took a drink of her coffee. "Yeah. I need to get back. From the sounds of it, I'm gonna have my hands full gettin' the order straight and gettin' everything put back where it belongs."

"What did have to say?" Bo was still watching for Mary to appear.

"He was actually almost nice." She didn't say that he was nice because she'd just handed him the mortgage. "Told me that he didn't have time, but I could make up the new schedule when I got there tonight."

"You 'bout run the place, so seems to me he'd be glad to get you back." Cooter shook his head. "Don't nobody else keep order in that place the way you do."

"Ain't no big deal. I just know who can or can't hold their liquor. The rest is easy." Daisy shrugged. "But it's time I get back."

Bo jumped to his feet when Mary appeared. He pulled out a chair for her and offered her a piece of his toast. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Bo. Promise." Mary smiled at him and sat down.

Pauline turned to Jesse. "I wish I could stay a bit longer, but-"  
"But you got your own house to run, and you've stayed longer then any of us had the right ta keep ya." Jesse finished for her. "We appreciate it, but we know you need to get back."

Before Pauline could answer, Daisy shook her head. "We're okay, Aunt Pauline. Promise. Cooter and Enos are going to help out around the farm, Mary's gonna help when she can."

"And I'm only a phone call away. You three remember that." She turned to Mary. "I want to know when you're gettin' close. I wanna be here for the birth of that baby."

"I'll let ya know."

* * *

After breakfast, Cooter and Enos headed for town and Pauline got her car packed. She waited for Bo and Jesse to go in the house before turning to Daisy.

"So, am I gonna be back for a baby or a weddin' first?"

Smiling, Daisy shrugged. "I ain't sure yet. Not 'bout marryin' him. Just not sure 'bout the date." She glanced at the house. "I ain't even told Uncle Jesse yet. I figure when things settle down 'round here. 'Sides, I don't think it's a good time for me to be plannin' to move out."

"Daisy," Pauline stepped closer to her. "Weren't you the one that mentioned somethin' 'bout waitin' too long?" When Daisy didn't answer her, she continued. "I know with everything that's happened, Jesse and Bo might have a hard time seein' ya leave. But they both love ya and they'd want ya to be happy. You know that, right?"

Tears came to her eyes, and she nodded.

"You figure out when YOU want to marry him." Anything else she was going to say was interrupted by Jesse joining them.

After Daisy went in the house, Jesse stared at his sister and sighed. "I can't begin to thank ya for all you-"

"Don't. You're my brother, Jesse. You don't have ta thank me. I'll be here anytime you need me." Hugging him tightly, she tried not to cry. "I'll plan another trip down shortly. Promise."

"I'm gonna miss ya." Jesse fought his own tears. "We couldn't have gotten thought this without ya."

Bo and Mary came outside, and Bo hugged Pauline.

"You take care of yourself, Bo." She stepped back and faced both men. "You all take care of each other."

"Yes, Ma'am." Bo nodded. "Mary and I are goin' into town for a while."

"Go on, then." Jesse nodded.

After they were gone, Jesse turned to Pauline. "I'm worried 'bout him. I know he thinks he has to handle everything now. I'm afraid he's gonna take on too much."

"So ya let him know he doesn't have to." She squeezed Jesse's hand. "He's got to find his way, Jesse. All ya can do is help as best ya can."

"I reckon."

"And make sure you take care of yourself while you're at it." Smiling at him, she hugged him again. "I told ya those kids of yours could help ya."

"Ya did." Jesse agreed with her.

"Ya did good with them."

"They're good kids." Turning to his sister, he stared at her. "Now you don't forget to call here when you make it home. I wanna know you're all right."

"Promise."

Jesse hugged her again.

* * *

Bo and Mary had actually headed for Capital City. Doc Applebee had prescribed vitamins for Mary, but getting them filled in Hazzard didn't seem like a good idea. At least not until Mary was ready to face the town with her pregnancy.

Mary was climbing in the jeep to head back to Hazzard when Bo stopped her. "Hey, what say we stick around here for a while?"

"Why?" Curious, she turned to him.  
"How 'bout just some time away from the farm." Bo shrugged. "Maybe just walk around a while. Nobody knows us, here. No questions, no chores, no-" He hesitated.  
"No memories." Mary knew where Bo was headed. "I think 'bout him all the time, too, Bo. Everything in Hazzard reminds me of him."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was here with Daisy the other day-" Stopping himself before he said more about that, he shrugged again. "I actually sat here for a few minutes and didn't imagine him everywhere."

"So, let's make a day of it." Mary smiled. "Besides, I have no idea what I'm gonna need, or how much it's gonna cost. So let's go look."

Bo smiled, grateful for something to do. "I reckon we should make some kind of list."

* * *

Jesse had turned the house upside down, looking for the stack of bills he thought he'd left in the kitchen. Finally, he decided to make a few calls to see if he could work out something with at least a couple of them. He wasn't surprised he couldn't find the bills, he'd had such a hard time concentrating, there was no telling where he'd put them. He hadn't wanted Bo or Daisy to see them, so he probably hid them somewhere. Sighing to himself, he picked up the phone.

* * *

Mary stared at her list and sighed. "I can't believe how expensive everything is, Bo. What am I gonna do?"

"We'll figure somethin' out. I think Uncle Jesse still has some things. High chair, maybe? If we're lucky he has crib. We'll have to talk to him."

Turning to him, Mary took his hand. "Bo, this ain't your problem." Before he could argue with her she continued. "I know how y'all feel about this baby, but you need to remember that Luke and I are the ones that got me into this. Not you. You don't have to solve all of my problems."

"I want to. Luke would want me to since he can't." His voice cracked a bit and Mary hugged him.

After a few minutes, Bo pulled away from her. "So, we've got a list, we've got an idea how much money we're gonna need. Just gotta figure out a way to do it."

"I guess I could see 'bout gettin' a job in town for a while. At least 'till I can't work."

"Mary, how long is that gonna be?" He sighed. "Gonna be hard enough on ya in your condition. You don't need to be worryin' 'bout workin'."

"And what are you gonna do? Didn't I hear y'all plannin' how much time you're gonna be spendin' in the fields over the next couple months?" Again, she wouldn't give him the chance to argue with her. "You can't leave Uncle Jesse on account of me. He needs your help."

He stopped, knowing she was right. "You workin' ain't the answer, either. Everybody in town will figure out you're pregnant 'fore you want ta tell 'em."

"Okay. You're right." Standing, she maneuvered her crutches and began to head back to the jeep. "The only thing I'm sure of right 'bout now is that I'm tired of thinkin' 'bout things I ain't sure of."

Laughing, Bo caught up with her. "We need to be headin' back, anyways. Daisy's goin' back to work tonight and she's gonna need her jeep."

"Bo?" When he turned to her, she hesitated a moment before speaking. "Have you thought 'bout the General?"

"No." Bo shook his head and moved a bit ahead of her.

* * *

Daisy found Jesse sitting at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Jesse, have you heard from Bo?"

He was distracted, but he turned to her. "No."

She headed out the door. "Where the hell is he?"

"Daisy……" His tone told her he'd heard her, and she stopped.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. But I'm due for work in about 45 minutes, and I ain't heard from him. He took off in Dixie this mornin'."

"He'll be back. Don't go into a panic just yet." Standing, he patted her shoulder gently. "If he ain't back in 15 minutes, I'll drive ya."

She nodded. "Thanks. I just need to get the schedule set up, and talk to the other waitresses. They been coverin' my shifts." She sighed. "And I need ta check the stock. From what Boss said they've overstocked on some and we're out of stuff."

"And we both know J.D. can't stand spendin' money he don't absolutely have ta." They both laughed.

Hugging him quickly, Daisy headed to her bedroom to get ready for work.

Jesse's thoughts returned to the phone calls he'd made earlier in the day. Every company he called had informed him that the bill had been paid and they were current. He hadn't called J.D., but he figured if that one hadn't been paid he would have heard from the Sheriff by now threatening eviction. He knew Pauline didn't have any more money then they did, but he did intend to talk to her when she called.

Jesse had decided it was time to drive Daisy to work himself, when the sound of the jeep rolling into the yard caught his attention. Bo helped Mary out and into the house.

Running outside, Daisy held her hand out for her keys. "I'm gonna be late, Bo. I can't believe you'd make me late my first night back!"

"I'm sorry. I'll drive ya."

Stopping, Daisy put her hands on her hips. "You're gonna take my jeep again?"

"Daisy, can ya just calm down? I wanna talk to ya."

"I ain't got time."

"Please?"

Daisy jumped into the driver's seat and held her hand out for her keys.

Jumping in beside her, Bo handed them over to her.

"Bo, I ain't gettin' off till about 2. Ya wanna sit around all night or get outta bed to come get me?"

"Will ya listen for a second?" Bo was exasperated, but she shook her head.

"I'm gonna be late, I gotta go."

"Dammit, Daisy, will ya give me a second?!" His anger finally stopped her. "Just take me to Cooter's."

"Are you gonna get-"

"Will ya just drive? I'll explain when we get there." His mind was racing, but he knew it was what he needed to do.

Due to the fact that Daisy was in a hurry, he didn't have to answer anymore questions until she pulled up in front of the shop.

When she did, he turned to her. "Get out. Please?"

Getting out of the jeep, she came around to him. Touching his arm, she stared at him. "Ya sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry for today."

"It's okay. I was just gettin' nervous, so I got a little pissed at ya."

"We need three vehicles, Daisy. Ain't fair that I keep leavin' ya with nothin' to drive."

Tears came to Bo's eyes, and he bit his lip for a second.

"Bo, we can work this out. Ya don't have ta do this yet."

"Yeah, Daisy, I do." Reaching out, he took her hand.

He squeezed her hand almost to the point it was painful, but before she could pull away, he slipped something in her hand. When he released her, she realized she was holding the keys to the General Lee. Daisy stepped back. "Ya want me to drive him?"

"I want ya to have him."

"What?" Shaking her head, Daisy started to cry. "I can't. Bo. He's yours."

"No, Daisy. He was mine and Luke's. I can't drive him. Not without Luke. But Luke wouldn't want me to let him go, either. I think it would be okay if he was yours."

"No. This ain't right. Ya just gonna give him to me?"

"Well, I was thinkin' we'd trade. Mary won't be able to get in and out of the General, and with the baby comin', I don't think the General would be a good car to be drivin' the baby around in." A few tears escaped and he wiped them angrily. "And I mean it, Daisy. I don't wanna drive him without Luke."

For a moment, Daisy couldn't speak. She moved to Bo and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. After they had both cried for a few minutes, Bo finally pulled away from her. "You need to get to work."

"I'll be there."

"Well, ya should get there a few minutes early and fix that makeup ya got runnin' down your face."

She rewarded his effort with a smile. "Yeah. I reckon."

"Now, don't get it in your head ya can just go tearin' up the county. I'll keep him runnin' for ya, but you're takin' care of body damage ya do." He smiled. "And I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate being put in the pond by ya."

"I'll keep that in mind." She turned slowly to the garage.

"Daisy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya take good care of him, and he'll take care of ya."

"He always has."

Bo turned from her and moved towards the jeep.

"Bo?" When he turned back to her, she stared at him. "If you ever change your mind, it's okay. Just tell me."  
"I won't, Dais."

"Just promise me you'll tell me if ya do."

"Okay. I promise."

Suddenly her arms were around him again. "I love ya, Bo. I hope ya do change your mind someday."

His voice cracked while he held her. "I love ya, too. You be careful with him." Pulling away, he jumped in the jeep and left her standing in the driveway.

Daisy walked around the garage slowly, almost dreading climbing into the stock car. Tears were freely running down her face by the time she turned the key and started the engine.

The sound of the engine brought Cooter running out of the garage. When he saw Daisy, he stopped. "You 'bout scared ten years off my life, girl. I didn't know who was startin' him up and…." His voice trailed off when he realized she was crying. "What happened?"

"Bo gave him to me. He wants me to drive him. Says he can't-" She choked up and couldn't finish.

When he reached the car, his voice was quiet. "You gonna be okay with this?"

Shrugging, Daisy wiped her eyes. "Ain't right nobody drives him. I just wish Bo could do it."

"Yeah. But at least he's goin' home. It's a start." Reaching into the car, Cooter squeezed her shoulder. "Bo'll get there."

"He says he won't. He told me he wants me to have the General. Not just to drive. He wants Dixie."

"Well, let's just see what happens." Cooter sighed. "Maybe seein' you drive the General will make Bo miss drivin' himself."

"I hope so." She put the car in gear. "I gotta go. My first night back and I'm late."

As she pulled out of the yard, Cooter smacked the rear quarter. "Just keep him 'tween the ditches, girl!"

* * *

Bo was doing over 70 as he pulled away from Hazzard. For a few minutes he drove aimlessly across dirt roads before he realized where he was headed. Without meaning to, he'd driven to the Duke Family plot. Getting out of the jeep, he walked slowly to the fresh grave that would hold Luke's marker. Sitting in the grass, Bo picked a few blades of grass.

"I couldn't do it, Luke. I couldn't stand even thinkin' of drivin' the General again without ya. I gave him to Daisy. She'll take good care of him. Almost as good a care as we did." He laughed softly. "Probably better, seein' as she's datin' Enos now and he probably won't be chasin' her round the county." Pausing, he laughed again. "Well, he'll be chasin' her, but she'll be lettin' him catch her. And it ain't gonna be for no speedin' ticket." He pictured Luke laughing at that. "I ain't sure what you'd be sayin' 'bout Enos and Daisy. I think ya liked him for her. I don't think ya would'a been too happy when she thought they'd gotten her pregnant. She ain't." He added quickly. "But I reckon you know that."

Standing, Bo began to pace around the fresh grave. "But Mary is. I reckon you know that, too. Boy, I bet Uncle Jesse would'a given ya an earful if you's still here." Bo began to cry again. "But you ain't. And that there baby is gonna be." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Luke. That baby is gonna need a Daddy. And I ain't sure I can be one. Least not as good as you would'a been. What do I do? I don't know if I can marry her. She ain't in love with me. She loves you. I ain't in love with her, either. So do we just get married for the baby? I mean, I feel like it's on me now, to take care of 'em both since you can't."

Dropping to his knees, he shook his head. "I kinda like bein' distracted. Ya always said I got distracted easy. Your baby gives me something to worry 'bout. Something to think 'bout 'sides how much I miss ya. Gave 'em our room. Can't stay in there anymore then I can drive the General without ya." Losing his battle with his tears, Bo began to sob in the privacy of the empty graveyard. "I just want ya back, Luke. We all do. We miss ya somethin' fierce. I'm tryin' ta take care of Mary, the baby, Daisy, the farm. But I was never good at that kind of stuff. You always took care of serious stuff." Through his tears he smiled. "We always agreed you did the thinkin'. I just drove and looked good." He sighed again. "Daisy says I'm doin' good, Mary says I don't have to do so much, Uncle Jesse don't say much at all. Just what we need to get done 'round the farm. I think he likes the distraction, too. But it don't work, Luke. Everyday there's a time when everything's done, nothin' left ta think 'bout but you. And it hurts, Luke. It really hurts, and there ain't nothin' anybody can do to fix it."

Putting his hands over his face, Bo began to cry so hard he could no longer talk.

* * *

Daisy decided that if one more person asked her if she was okay she was going to scream. She knew they meant well, but every one of the customers that had come through the door had asked her the same question. They'd been surprised and, if her tips so far were any indication, very glad to see her back.

Shortly after 9 PM, Enos arrived and sat at his usual spot at the end of the bar. When Daisy approached him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"How's it goin'?" His voice was soft. He'd seen the General outside, and was surprised that Bo apparently wasn't there.

"Pretty good. Wish people would stop askin' if I'm okay." She kissed him softly. "I'm tired. Guess not workin' for a couple weeks, I'm not used to it." After another moment in his arms, she shook her head. "Gotta get back to work."

She turned to Bobby and his friends and it hit her that it had only been a few short weeks since the night Bobby had been 'funnin' and Enos had kissed her for the first time. Trying to not think about what had happened in those last few weeks, she moved to their table. The crowd had grown louder, but suddenly, it grew quiet in the small bar.

Not noticing, Daisy maneuvered around a few tables and approached the bar. Enos had stood, and he was watching her carefully.

Before she could ask him what was going on, she realized why everyone had stopped.

Ernie was standing a few feet from her.

Shocked, Daisy froze.

"Daisy, I didn't know you was back." His voice was quiet. "I wanted to come pay respects, but I didn't think it was a good idea."

Shaking her head she stepped away from him. "I can't do this right now."

Ernie followed her. "Daisy, I'm sorry."

"Ernie, don't. Just don't." Daisy turned away from him. Shaking, she reached out and held on to the back of the nearest chair.

Enos reached for Ernie's arm. "You need give her space, Ernie."

"I just want to talk to her." Pulling Enos with him, he tried to approach her again. "Daisy, can ya-"

Without thinking, more unable to think, Daisy turned and swung at him. Her fist slammed into his mouth and if Enos hadn't been behind him he would have hit the floor.

After a few seconds, Daisy realized what she'd done, and began pushing the crowd apart so she could get out the back door.

Still keeping Ernie on his feet, Enos led him to a barstool and sat him down. Before Enos could say anything, Bobby joined them. "I got him. Go get her."

Enos was obviously torn, but he sighed. "I reckon I'd best find out if he's okay and what he's gonna do."

"Do?" Bobby was confused.

"Everybody in here saw what she done. If Ernie gets it in his head to call the Sheriff,-"

"I ain't callin' the Sheriff." Ernie's words were muffled by his hand over his bleeding mouth. "What do ya think I am, Enos?"

The bartender handed him a clean towel, and Ernie replaced his hand with it. Then he turned to Enos. "I killed her cousin. Damn near killed her. And you, if ya recall. I don't blame her for tryin' to knock out a few of my teeth. Deserve a whole lot more." He stood and pointed to the back door. "Go on. I'll head on home. I swear I didn't know she was here."

When Enos made it through the back door, he found Daisy pacing back and forth between the dumpsters.

Her eyes met his. "I wanted to hurt him, Enos. I really wanted to hurt him. I ain't never wanted to hurt anybody like that before."

"He's okay, Daisy. He's been hit a lot harder than that in here before."

"I just……" She started to cry again and Enos pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, Daisy. Everybody understands." He held her for a few minutes.

Finally she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "I gotta get back inside." She shook her head. "I don't know if I can."

"He left." Enos took her hands. "He didn't know you was here. He went home."

Nodding, she ran her hands through her hair. "I just couldn't take one more thing today, ya know?" At his confused stare, she continued. "Didn't ya see the General out there?"

"Yeah. I thought Bo was here."

"No." She took a few deep breaths to keep from crying again. "He's mine now. Bo gave him to me today." Her voice cracked. "But I don't want him. I want Bo to drive him. Bo should be the one drivin' him."

Once again, Enos pulled her into his arms. After a few minutes, she turned her face up to him and kissed him.

He returned her kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You have no idea how much I needed this." Hesitating for a second, she decided it was finally time to admit it to him. And herself. "How much I need you." Daisy pressed against him and kissed him again.

Surprised, Enos wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. When her lips parted against his, he deepened their kiss and slid his hands down her back. Against her own will, Daisy stepped back. "I really need to get back inside."

Enos nodded, giving her a second before he opened the back door for her.

* * *

Jesse sat in the kitchen, more confused then ever. Pauline had called him, and he'd asked her about the bills. She'd sworn to him that she had nothing to do with it, and he believed her. He knew he hadn't paid them, he now knew Pauline hadn't, so who had? Absently, he checked the clock. Mary had been up in the boys'- her room for about an hour. A sharp pain ran through him at the thought that it would never be the boys' room again. He didn't expect Bo or Daisy back for a while yet. Bo was Daisy's ride home, so he most likely had stayed at the Boar's Nest with her. He had no idea what to do as far as finding out who their generous benefactor had been. But he decided that he would find out. And find a way to pay them back.

* * *

Thanks for hanging in there with me. Let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
